Onde O Mundo É Nosso
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: Sinopse: D/G. Romance. Uma noite Draco vai dormir em Hogwarts, em pleno inverno e com sua varinha. Quando acorda está em sua mansão de verão, nas férias de verão e sua varinha sumiu. Mas essas são pequenas surpresas perto do que está por vir.
1. Primeiro

**Sinopse:** D/G. Romance/Comédia. Uma noite Draco vai dormir em Hogwarts, em pleno inverno e com sua varinha. Quando acorda está em sua mansão de verão, nas férias de verão e sua varinha sumiu. Mas essas são pequenas surpresas perto do que está por vir.

**Capitulo 1**

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi.

_Mas que merda é essa?_

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi.

Draco pegou o travesseiro e colocou-o em cima da cabeça. O barulho não parava e ele tinha a impressão de que ficava cada vez maior. Apalpou o ar procurando a cortina de sua cama. O travesseiro ainda na sua cabeça.

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi.

Levantou-se irritado e olhou para o lado. Um relógio. Pequeno, de inox. Mas não era um relógio comum, ele APITAVA.

Pegou o relógio e o colocou debaixo do travesseiro. Aquele apito não parava nunca e ele estava ficando irritado. _Quem foi o idiota de sangue-ruim que trouxe essa merda para Hogwarts? _E seus olhos correram o quarto. Ele não estava em Hogwarts. O quarto que estava era claro, com as paredes pintadas de um cinza, quase branco. Os móveis todos com detalhes em inox e vidro. Era quase que refrescante. Janelas enormes com cortinas leves de voil. Em um canto uma escrivaninha de vidro com um grande objeto que ele não fazia nem idéia do que fosse. Lembrava uma fina caixa de plástico. O guarda-roupa com portas de vidro jateado ocupava uma parede inteira. Ele reconhecia o quarto, apesar de alguns objetos que não faziam parte dele. Era seu quarto na mansão de verão dos Malfoy. Ele só não podia entender o que estava fazendo lá. Em primeiro lugar porque eles estavam em novembro, e o verão já havia acabado. Em segundo lugar porque ele tinha quase que certeza que tinha ido dormir na noite anterior em Hogwarts. Não fazia sentido nenhum acordar a 149 milhas de Londres.

Procurou por sua varinha no criado mudo, mas não a encontrou. _Malditos elfos-domésticos_. Saiu do quarto sem se preocupar em vestir uma roupa. As calças do pijama já escondiam tudo o que era necessário esconder.

Entrou na sala de jantar e encontrou uma senhora vestida com um tailler preto e um coque bem apertado baixo na nuca. Ela lembraria a Professora Mcgonagall, se não fossem os poucos quilos a mais.

"Quase apostei com Edward que você não acordaria na hora certa" a mulher disse com uma voz simpática. Draco não respondeu nada. Quem era aquela mulher? "Você quase me fez perder cinqüenta libras!" ela continuou enquanto servia um copo de um liquido amarelo. Pela rapidez com que se formou gotículas d'água em volta do copo, Draco entendeu que o liquido estava absolutamente gelado.

"Não vai se sentar, querido?" _Querido? _Ele não disse nada. Apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Nem a minha mãe me chama de querido!_

"Quem é você?" perguntou rispidamente, não costumava conversar com estranhos. Não porque seus pais tinham ensinado que era perigoso ou algo do tipo, mas porque eventualmente ele não gostava de ninguém conhecido, porque perderia tempo se socializando com um desconhecido?

A senhora sorriu pacientemente. Não parecia chateada por ter sido tratada com tanta frieza.

"Oh, Draco." Ela suspirou e começou a cortar uma fatia de queijo branco "se eu não trabalhasse para você há tantos anos eu juraria que você tem algum problema de memória. Todo começo de verão com essa mesma brincadeira?!".

O loiro não sabia exatamente o que estava mais errado naquela frase. _Não estamos no começo do verão_. E ela não trabalhava para ele. Na verdade ele nunca havia visto aquela mulher em toda a sua vida.

"Você viu minha varinha?" Não que fosse a pergunta mais sensata. Mas decididamente, enquanto não perguntasse para seus pais porque aquela mulher pensava que trabalhava para ele, para que ele perderia tempo discutindo isso?

A mulher corou. Olhou para ele com olhos quase de reprovação.

"Draco! Que coisa mais vulgar de se dizer!" ela respondeu com a voz um pouco esganiçada. "Não coloque nomes diminutivos no..." deu uma olhada rápida para as pernas dele. "Seu instrumento!".

_O que?! Do que ela acha que eu estou falando!?_ Draco não teve tempo de responder. A senhora já tinha começado a falar novamente. "E nós dois sabemos que já faz alguns anos que você já não me deixa mais ver a sua... _varinha!_" Ela deu um passo para trás e puxou a cadeira que estava encostada na mesa. "Coma e vá se vestir. Seus pais já estão no escritório com o Doutor Causídicus."

O loiro simplesmente saiu da sala de jantar e foi até o escritório. Tinha se esquecido completamente que usava apenas as calças do pijama. Bateu na porta (Lúcio odiava quando entravam sem bater) e esperou a permissão de seu pai para entrar.

"Entre" ele ouviu uma voz seca e arrastada parecida com a sua.

Não esperou mais nenhuma palavra. Abriu a porta e entrou. No escritório, seu pai estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha e à sua frente um senhor bem vestido e sua mãe. Ficaram todos olhando para ele com cara de puro desprezo.

"Agora o senhor é capaz de entender a minha indignação com o testamento do meu pai?" Lucio olhou para o senhor sentado à sua frente. "Deveriam ter feito um teste de sanidade antes de validarem essa porcaria!"

Draco continuou parado na porta. _Testamento? _Já fazia quase quinze anos que Damnum Malfoy (avô paterno de Draco) havia morrido. Porque seu pai estava questionando o testamento agora? _E porque alguém questionaria levar toda a herança milionária dele?_

Lucio, Narcisa e o senhor voltaram a olhar para Draco. "Você pretende continuar aí parado igual um idiota, ou pretende se vestir e voltar para discutirmos o próximo contrato?" seu pai nunca fez questão de parecer educado com o filho na frente dos outros.

"Que contrato?" Draco perguntou debilmente. Porque ele estava continuando essa conversa com seu pai?

Lucio olhou furioso para ele. Então bufou para Narcisa. A esposa virou-se para o filho.

"Pare de aborrecer seu pai e vá se vestir." Narcisa olhou para o senhor sentado ao seu lado "esse casamento vai ser uma vergonha para essa família, todos estão comentando os nossos motivos para..." Sua mãe voltou a olhar para ele "você ainda está aí!?"

Draco fechou a porta do escritório e subiu para seu quarto. _Porque eu tenho que participar dessa conversa sobre contrato?_ Seus pais JAMAIS o incluíram em qualquer negócio de família. Para eles Draco não passava de uma despesa fixa (daquelas bem grandes). Abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou qualquer uma de suas inúmeras calças pretas. Também não escolheu a camisa. Todas eram exatamente iguais. Vestiu-se preguiçosamente. Não tinha a menor vontade de participar dessas reuniões de seus pais. Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos para trás. Enquanto descia as escadas lembrou-se que ainda não tinha encontrado sua varinha e que não havia descoberto porque estava na mansão de verão. _Do que eu estou reclamando. Eu não fiz os trabalhos para a aula de história da magia._

Bateu novamente na porta do escritório. Mas dessa vez entrou antes que seu pai dissesse qualquer coisa.

"Finalmente." Lucio resmungou. Draco não encontrou cadeira para se sentar (e nem tinha sua varinha para conjurar uma) então ficou de pé encostado em uma parede. Só de estar lá já se sentia entediado.

"O Doutor Causídicus estava nos dizendo que esse segundo contrato não anula o anterior. Apenas complementa. Já que o assunto sobre o divórcio não tinha sido tratado no anterior." Narcisa explicou um tanto quanto impaciente. "Uma tentativa extremamente idiota daquele advogadozinho de quinta. Ele realmente pensou que nós não iríamos falar desse assunto?" ela continuou. O rapaz lembrou novamente de sua varinha e tentou recordar de quando tinha a visto pela última vez. _Em Hogwarts, onde eu estava ontem!_ "...como se não bastasse a vergonha que é ver o meu filho se casando com alguém da classe C! Se é que aquela Weasley está na classe C. Do jeito que são pobres deve estar no mínimo na classe W!"

Draco olhou para a mãe dele confuso. Porque ele achava que tinha ouvido sua mãe dizer "filho", "casando" e "Weasley" na mesma frase? "Acho que ainda não entendi o que eu estou fazendo aqui." Ele disse esperando que alguém esclarecesse a conversa que ele havia escutado pela metade.

Narcisa rolou os olhos e suspirou. Lucio olhou o filho irritado. "No último contrato, que foi redigido pelo advogado dos Weasley, não havia nenhuma menção sobre o divórcio depois dos cinco anos de casamento comprovado..."

"De que casamento vocês estão falando?" O rapaz interrompeu o pai, para chegar onde ele REALMENTE se importava.

"Do seu com Virginia Weasley, seu idiota!"

N/A: Eu vou tentar seguir um contexto diferente do "All You Need Is Love", de MochaButerfly. Com certeza o final vai ser TOTALMENTE diferente. Se você leu, comente!

E os capítulos não vão ter nomes. Porque não sou a melhor para dar nomes à capítulos, ok?


	2. Segundo

Capítulo 2

Ginny estava brincando na neve com Harry. Depois de quase o ano todo separados ele finalmente havia voltado para ela. A ruiva corria em direção à cabana do Hagrid, mas Harry alcançou-a antes dela chegar perto. Os dois caíram rindo na neve. Ele deitou-se com a cabeça no colo dela e sorriu. Aquele sorriso branco e gostoso que fazia Ginny tremer desde os seus dez anos. Ele estava ali com ela. Ele havia voltado para ela. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás dos óculos redondos. Os cabelos bagunçados escorregavam pelos seus dedos. Seu peito estava apertado de tanta felicidade. Ginny desceu a cabeça e encostou seus lábios na testa de Harry. De olhos fechados sussurrou "Eu te amo". Viu a boca dele se abrindo em um sorriso e respondendo "Ginny, querida, levante-se..."

A garota ficou sem entender. Aquela não era a voz de Harry. "Ginny, por favor... está na hora...".

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu sua mãe sorrindo para ela. "Você pode voltar a dormir no caminho". Sentiu-se mal, queria voltar a sonhar com Harry. Levantou-se meio perdida e foi sendo guiada para algum lugar. Ao piscar, seus olhos se fechavam mais tempo do que alguns simples segundos. Sentou-se em um banco estofado.

Ela estava deitada no colo de Harry. Não sentia a neve gelada em suas costas. Tudo o que importava era que ele havia voltado. "Sinto tanto a sua falta". Disse com a voz fraca de quem sabe que vai chorar. Mas ela não conseguia chorar. "Eu te amo". Fechou os olhos e curtiu o calor das mãos dele passeando pelo seu rosto. Aquela era a sensação que ela gostaria de sentir pelo resto de sua vida.

Sentiu-se chacoalhada. Virou para o outro lado. _Porque minha cama está tão pequena?_ Foi seu primeiro pensamento. Novamente foi chacoalhada. Abriu os olhos com muito esforço. Sua vista estava embaçada. Coçou as pálpebras fechadas com as palmas das mãos. "Oh, querida! Estamos quase chegando... quer ser vista assim por ele?" reconheceu a voz de sua mãe antes de conseguir enxergá-la. _Ele? Oh Merlin, ela está falando de..._ "Harry?" perguntou em voz alta.

"Virginia, pela memória de seu pai, ACORDE!" Molly disse totalmente impaciente. Ginny chateou-se. Resolveu que não conversaria com ela. Virou-se para a janela do carro. _CARRO?_ O que ela estava fazendo dentro de um carro? Só então notou uma terceira pessoa com elas. Um rapaz, pouco mais velho que ela, guiava o veículo em um silêncio absoluto. Era quase como se ele estivesse enfeitiçado.

Primeiro cogitou a idéia de perguntar onde estariam indo. Mas lembrou-se da forma como a mãe havia lhe respondido anteriormente, e resolveu ficar quieta. Incrivelmente Molly Weasley não queria conversar. E Ginny havia acostumado-se a esperar. _Afinal,_ pensou tristemente _até hoje Harry só me fez esperar._ E desejou voltar a sonhar.

O caminho era longo e Ginny manteve-se acordada simplesmente por curiosidade. Muitas perguntas estavam se formando em sua cabeça, mas o rosto sério e fechado de Molly lhe desanimava de perguntar. Nunca havia visto sua mãe desse jeito. Nem mesmo quando ela era criança e, juntamente com Rony, havia explodido a cozinha tentando fazer uma poção do amor (que eles haviam ouvido Fred e George comentando que aprenderiam isso apenas no sexto ano de Hogwarts). _Hogwarts! _Ginny pensou de súbito. Ela deveria estar na escola! Estavam no meio da semana e na última noite ela tinha ido dormir em seu dormitório na Torre da Grifinória. O carro foi desacelerando e isso fez com que ela deixasse as dúvidas sobre a escola de lado para observar o lugar onde estava. Era um jardim tão enorme que lembrava uma floresta. Não muito longe uma casa que deveria ter o tamanho de pelo menos um quarto do castelo em que estudava. Era, sem dúvida, a construção mais imponente que ela já havia visitado em sua vida. "E isso inclui Gringotes..." pensou alto. "Hoje você não está falando nada com nada, não é?" Sua mãe resmungou antes de descer do carro. O que havia de errado com ela?

Seus olhos não saíram da entrada da casa. Havia uma escada de uns dez degraus antes de uma varanda que terminava em uma porta dupla de vidro bem no centro. De cada um dos lados das portas várias janelas enormes que, espaçadamente, iam até o final da parede frontal.

O motorista do carro abriu o porta-malas e tirou lá de dentro duas enormes malas de couro. Colocou-as no chão e Ginny viu que elas tinham rodinhas. Sua mãe foi andando até as portas e tocou a campainha. A garota continuou parada exatamente onde estava. _Que lugar é esse, afinal?!_ Pensou tentando encontrar o final dos jardins. Impossível. Parecia que aquelas árvores estavam plantadas pelo mundo inteiro. "Virginia! Venha aqui já!" sua mãe disse alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir, mas de uma forma que parecia um sussurro.

E ela foi. Andou até a porta e esperou ao lado de sua mãe. Em pouquíssimos segundo a porta abriu e uma senhora gordinha do coque baixo sorriu. "Entrem, por favor!". Ginny ficou mais deslumbrada do que lá fora. O hall de entrada já era maior do que todo o primeiro andar da Toca. Era lindo. Com paredes pintadas de verde claro e muitas luminárias nas paredes, o tapete lembrava grama molhada e todas as pinturas remetiam a bosques e florestas. Enquanto continuava a entrar na casa, pensou em quem ela conhecia que poderia ser rico o suficiente para morar em um lugar daqueles.

"Sejam bem-vinda" uma voz suave, mas quase falsa, trouxe Ginny de volta para a realidade. Sentiu um frio subindo pelas suas costas e suas pernas arrepiaram. Há apenas dois passos dela estavam Lucio, Narcisa e Draco Malfoy. "Draco" Narcisa continuou "leve sua noiva para o quarto de visitas. Acho que ela se sentirá mais à vontade se você apresentar a casa para ela. Molly querida, venha conosco tomar um chá, por favor?"

Draco sorriu para Ginny com apenas um lado dos lábios. O que ela estava fazendo ali? _E porque eu acho que ouvi ela se referindo a mim como __noiva__ do Malfoy?_ O rapaz chegou perto dela e lhe deu o braço. Ela não aceitou. "O que está acontecendo aqui, Malfoy?" perguntou rispidamente.

Malfoy riu pelo nariz olhando para baixo. Começou a andar em direção a uma escada suspensa em fios de ferro. "EU PERGUNTEI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!" Ginny não esperava que saísse tão auto e autoritário.

Draco parou e olhou para ela. Ainda sorria. "Não te contaram?" perguntou com uma voz de falsa inocência "nós vamos nos casar." Então subiu as escadas deixando a ruiva parada sozinha no meio da sala.

N/A: ficou um pouco menor do que o anterior. Mas o próximo vem logo logo, então ninguém vai sentir muita falta. Eu gosto muito de descrever as coisas. Meus textos são mais narrativos do que prosas. Então, acostumem-se. MEU PRIMEIRO COMENTÁRIO! Isso foi o que me fez começar a escrever hoje, porque eu só ia começar semana que vem. Tenho vestibular amanhã e deveria estar dormindo ¬¬. Obrigada pelo comentário e continue lendo. Vai ficar cada vez mais interessante! Ah! Uma dica... essa história acontece no sétimo ano do Draco e no sexto da Ginny, e ela vai acompanhar o sétimo livro. Como se fosse uma parte da história que a J.K. Rowling não contou. Isso já diz muito, né? Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo. Uma grande revelação vai acontecer.


	3. Terceiro

Capítulo 3

Draco ficou no alto da escada esperando que Ginny o seguisse. Mas ela não o fez. Ficou parada na sala como uma estátua. O rapaz suspirou. _Ela também não sabe do que se trata_ concluiu sozinho antes de descer as escadas novamente. "Eu só vou te carregar no colo na noite de núpcias. Por enquanto você continua andando com suas próprias pernas" disse no melhor tom irônico que podia. Mas ela continuou sem responder. Ficava lentamente olhando de um lado para o outro como se ainda tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo o deixava extremamente impaciente. "Weasley!" Ele disse pelos dentes "Vem comigo, agora!" e então fez menção de segurar suas mãos, mas pensou melhor e não segurou. Apenas voltou a subir as escadas, mas dessa vez certificou-se que ela estava indo atrás dele.

Não tinha certeza de qual era o quarto que sua mãe havia resignado para Ginny, mas isso realmente importava? Tudo o que ele precisava era descobrir o que ELA sabia sobre essa história toda. Porque, ele mesmo, sabia muito pouco.

Seus pais não disseram muita coisa depois de anunciar o casamento. Apenas continuaram a conversar com o senhor que estava no escritório e ignorá-lo. Mas ele não continuou perguntando. Era óbvio que alguma coisa totalmente anormal estava acontecendo. E, até ver a reação de Ginny na sala, ele pensava que ninguém mais havia percebido. Entrou em um dos muitos quartos de visita que havia na casa e deixou a porta aberta para que ela também entrasse. Não demorou muito e ela estava lá dentro. Jogou-se na cama de casal e ficou esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ela não disse nada.

"Eu sei que você não está acostumada com lugares grandes e luxuosos, mas não deixe se intimidar pela casa... com o tempo você se acostuma com os ecos que produzem a sua voz." Não que provocá-la fosse ajudar a situação... mas era isso que ele fazia de melhor, porque ele deixaria de fazer quando tivesse a oportunidade? Estava tão distraído com sua piadinha que não percebeu a cara de Ginny. E também não percebeu quando ela pulou para cima dele e lhe deu um murro.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Ele gritou enquanto rolava da cama para o chão tentando fugir de outro possível soco. "Você ficou louca!?"

"O QUE EU PENSO QUE ESTOU FAZENDO?!" Ginny respondeu gritando "PARA ONDE VOCÊ ME TROUXE SEU CRETINO?!" ela avançou novamente nele, mas dessa vez ele já esperava por isso. Quando ela pulou nele ele segurou-a pela cintura e derrubou-a de costas no chão. A ruiva começou a debater-se e ele sentou sobre ela e prendeu suas mãos com os joelhos. "ME LARGA, MALFOY!" ela gritava enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do garoto. Mas a tentativa era em vão. Ele era muito mais forte do que ela.

"Não enquanto você estiver tentando me agredir." ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Aquela situação de quase poder o divertia. Ela respirou e parou de se debater. Fixou os olhos nos dele e ficou quieta. Seu rosto vermelho parecia queimar de raiva "O que foi?" perguntou com um sorriso malicioso "Não gosta de um homem de verdade em cima de você?".

"E foi para isso que você me trouxe aqui? Para sentir-se um homem de verdade em cima de mim?" Ginny respondeu usando exatamente o mesmo tom sarcástico que ele havia usado "O que foi? Pansy não te deixa ficar por cima?!" ela sorriu falsamente.

"Weasley, pense um pouco. Porque eu te traria para minha casa de verão e convenceria meus pais de que quero me casar com você?"

Para surpresa dele, ela sorriu. Um sorriso irônico melhor do que qualquer outro que Draco já havia visto na vida dele. "Pelo mesmo motivo que convenceu seu pai a comprar as melhores vassouras para todo o time de quadribol da Sonserina." Ele ficou quieto esperando que ela continuasse _o que quadribol tem haver com isso? _"Porque você sempre quer ter forçado, aquilo que o Harry tem naturalmente." Ela continuou com um sussurro provocador.

Aquilo subiu a cabeça de Draco. A raiva que sentiu dentro dele era tão grande que ele teve uma vontade louca de esmurrá-la. Ele desceu seu rosto perto do dela e deitou-se de corpo todo sobre ela enquanto certificava que seus punhos ficassem presos pelas mãos dele. Seu rosto nunca esteve tão perto do rosto de um Weasley. _Ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo,_ pensou enquanto a encarava.

"Sai de cima, Malfoy" ela disse virando a cabeça.

"Não!" ele respondeu por entre os dentes. "Ouça uma coisa, garota Weasley." Sua raiva era tão grande que ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar a frase sem arrebentá-la. "Se eu quisesse você, eu não convenceria ninguém a fingir que vamos nos casar. Se eu quisesse você eu teria."

"Se não me quer, porque me trouxe para sua casa?" ela perguntou ainda olhando para o lado.

"Quem veio para cá foi você. Eu não me lembro de ter ido te buscar." Ele respirou com força. "escuta," disse um pouco mais calmo. "Estou tão confuso com essa situação, quanto você. Não quero me casar com você. E você não quer se casar comigo. A única coisa que nos resta é descobrir porque nossos pais acham que vamos nos casar."

Ginny ficou calada e Draco não sabia se ela estava ignorando-o ou apenas pensando no que ele dizia.

"Não acho que você precise ficar em cima de mim para descobrir isso, não é?" ela finalmente olhou para ele.

Draco levantou-se e deu a mão para ela levantar. Quando ela segurou a mão dele para se apoiar, ele largou-a e ela voltou a cair. "Muito adulto de sua parte, Malfoy!" Ela gritou para ele enquanto ele saia do quarto. Ele voltou e sorriu. "Estarmos na mesma situação não nos torna amigos, Weasley." E ele saiu deixando-a lá. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi para o seu quarto. Agora ele ia achar sua varinha.

***

Ginny continuou deitada no chão frio do quarto. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e respirou fundo. O que estava acontecendo? _Se __realmente__ não foi o Malfoy que me trouxe aqui, quem foi? E porque alguém iria querer que eu me casasse com ele?_ A forma como sua mãe havia sido seca e mal educada mais cedo, os pais de Malfoy crentes de que eles estavam noivos, ter sido transferida de Hogwarts para aquele lugar, no meio da noite. _Oh, Merlin... O que está acontecendo!?_

Alguém bateu na porta. Antes mesmo de Ginny mandar entrar a porta se abriu e a cabeça da senhora de coque baixo apareceu pelo vão. "Está na hora do almoço, Srta. Virginia. A senhora sua mãe lhe espera na companhia do senhor e senhora Malfoy."

Ginny levantou-se e começou a seguir a senhora. Seus pensamentos longe do que a mulher insistia em dizer. _Existe algum motivo para pensarem que eu e Malfoy vamos nos casar. Será que eles pensam que nós QUEREMOS nos casar? _A garota achou que aquilo era, no mínimo, uma dica de como sair dessa situação. Eles diriam que não queriam se casar e ponto. Afinal, eles não estavam mais no século 17 onde as pessoas se casavam obrigadas pelos pais. Esse era o século 20. E nesse século as pessoas escolhiam com quem iriam se casar.

A senhora parou e indicou uma porta, Ginny por pouco não trombou nela. Desviando-se da mulher ela entrou pela porta indicada. Era a mais linda sala de jantar que ela já havia visto. Bem espaçosa tinha uma mesa que deveriam caber umas cinqüenta pessoas. Bem no meio da sala um lustre que descia do teto e ficava há um metro da mesa. Todo de cristal. As cadeiras eram estofadas com um veludo marfim. E todas elas (assim com a mesa) tinham a madeira trabalhada. A parede tinha uma textura que lembrava uma renda azul-claro. Enormes janelas davam uma vista maravilhosa para o jardim. Ela ficou em pé apreciando cada detalhezinho do local. Uma coisa ela tinha que admitir. Narcisa Malfoy era a última palavra em decoração.

"Sente-se Virginia." Molly disse com um sorriso no rosto. Mas não lembrava nada aquele sorriso caloroso que ela costumava dar. Ginny não esperou que ordenassem duas vezes. Sentou-se em um cadeira ao lado de sua mãe. Não havia absolutamente nada sobre a mesa. _Provavelmente eles usam a mesma magia que Hogwarts _pensou _quando a comida ficar pronta, ela magicamente aparecerá sobre a mesa._

"Amélia." Sra. Malfoy disse em um tom elevado. A senhora de coque entrou na sala. "Onde está Draco?"

"Estará aqui em um instante, Senhora Malfoy." Amélia respondeu em um tom firme. Diferente de Dobby (quando ele pertencia aos Malfoy), ela não parecia intimidada na presença deles.

E ela estava certa. Em poucos segundo Draco havia entrado e se sentado de frente com Ginny. Diferente do que a garota havia presumido anteriormente, a comida não apareceu magicamente na mesa. Um por um, empregados foram entrando e deixando enormes travessas de comidas na mesa. Depois que toda a comida já estava posta. Um rapaz chegou perto de Ginny e perguntou baixinho "A senhorita prefere peixe ou ave?".

Ginny balbuciou antes de responder "p-peixe". E então o rapaz começou a servi-la. "Pode deixar," ela disse com um sorriso no rosto "eu me sirvo sozinha.". Ela pode sentir o olhar de todos nela. Qual era o problema?

"Continue a servi-la." Molly ordenou ao rapaz. Outros quatro empregados faziam o mesmo serviço para o resto dos presentes. Quando todos estavam devidamente servidos e os empregados tinham saído, a sala caiu em um silêncio incomodo. A única coisa que era possível ouvir eram os talheres batendo delicadamente nas louças chinesas. Ginny considerou que era um bom momento para anunciar o fim do noivado.

"Eu e Malfoy estivemos conversando, e decidimos que não queremos mais nos casar." Ela disse assim. Tudo de supetão. Não sabia exatamente qual seria a reação deles, mas esperava que fosse algo como 'finalmente' / 'que grande idéia'.

Mas ninguém disse absolutamente nada. O barulho de talheres batendo na louça continuou. Era como sequer estivessem ouvindo-a.

"Nós não vamos mais nos casar" repetiu sílaba por sílaba. Talvez eles não tivessem entendido essa parte.

"Nós te ouvimos, Virginia. Mas você deve aprender que o momento da refeição é sagrado e deve ser feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Então, poderia deixar o bate-papo para mais tarde?" Lucio respondeu de forma seca e sem emoção. _Bate-papo?_ Ela pensou assustada _não estou batendo papo. Eu estou anunciando o FIM do meu noivado!_ Olhou para Draco esperando que ele a apoiasse. Mas ele estava com a cabeça abaixada para o prato comendo vagarosamente. _Além do que, ele jamais me apoiaria mesmo. Só por diversão!_ Continuou comendo sem sequer prestar atenção na comida. Odiava silencio durante as refeições.

***

Quando todos terminaram Lucio e Narcisa deixaram a sala de jantar. Draco já ia fazer o mesmo quando ouviu a Senhora Weasley começando a falar.

"Você me sempre tem que me envergonhar, não é?" ela perguntou rispidamente para Ginny. A garota pareceu assustada com o que a mãe disse. Se ela iria responder, Draco não ficou sabendo, porque no mesmo momento a senhora de coque baixo entrou na sala e anunciou "O Senhor e a Senhora Malfoy esperam vocês no escritório." Ginny olhou para ela e sorriu. "Obrigada, Amélia.". Malfoy olhou para ela com o cenho franzido. _Como ela sabe o nome da __minha__ empregada e eu não sei?_ Não chegou a perguntar. Levantou-se assim que Ginny e sua mãe fizeram o mesmo.

Malfoy andou calmamente atrás das duas ruivas. Não tinha a menor vontade de entrar naquele escritório. Sem perceber a garota diminuindo a velocidade, ele assustou quando ela estava do seu lado. "Porque você não me apoiou lá na sala de jantar?" ela perguntou quase em um sussurro.

"Em primeiro lugar, por diversão. Eu jamais apoiaria um Weasley." Ele a viu rolando os olhos. "E porque o momento da refeição é sagrado e deve ser feito em silêncio." Ficou esperando ela responder ou mostrar qualquer sinal de impaciência. Mas ela não o fez. "Você não deve saber disso, não é?" dessa vez ela olhou-o intrigada "afinal, duvido que se consiga um único minuto de silêncio quando se mora com 15 pessoas no mesmo cômodo." Se Ginny ficou irritada, ele não chegou a ver. Logo depois de ter dito isso, abriu a porta do escritório e entraram os dois juntos. Seus pais, a Senhora Weasley e o senhor que Draco havia encontrado naquele mesmo escritório já estavam lá. Todos olharam para Ginny quando ela entrou e ele agradeceu por não estar no lugar dela.

"Agora você pode dizer, na frente do nosso advogado, o que você estava tentando dizer durante o almoço, Virginia." Lucio disse isso como se fosse uma sugestão. Draco olhou para a garota. Ela não parecia intimidada com nada. Apenas sorriu e começou. "Eu e Malfoy decidimos que não queremos nos casar." Ela parecia até feliz por ter sido ouvida.

"Querer nunca foi o motivo para esse casamento ter sido marcado, Virginia." Lucio respondeu "Por isso fizemos o contrato sobre desistência." Seu pai pegou uns papéis e começou a folhá-los "Além do que, vocês são apenas UMA de todas as partes interessadas nesse casamento. Não cabe a vocês decidirem se ele acabou ou não." Aquilo soou estranho para Draco. _Meus pais __querem__ que eu me case com uma Weasley?_ Ele estava considerando a possibilidade de questionar seu pai, quando Ouviu Ginny.

"Malfoy!" ela estava com a voz um tanto quanto esganiçada. "Olhe para essa foto." Ela apontou a foto e Draco olhou. Era ele quando tinha uns cinco anos de idade.

"Weasley, eu já vi essa foto pelo menos um milhão de vezes..." ele sussurrou. Não queria que seus pais prestassem atenção naquele comportamento esquisito dela.

"E ela sempre foi assim... PARADA?"

Draco voltou a olhar para foto. Uma coisa estranha se revirou em seu estomago. _Nós somos trouxas._

N/A: E foi feita a grande revelação! Bom, só no próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar muito) vocês vão saber o motivo EXATO que os obriga a se casar. Então comentem para me dar animo para terminá-lo o mais rápido possível, ok?


	4. Quarto

Capítulo 4

Ginny olhou para os pais de Draco, sorriu, segurou o punho dele e abriu a porta do escritório, antes de sair voltou a olhar para os Malfoys. "Nós precisamos de uns minutinhos a sós." Ela disse com a voz mais simpática que encontrou. Saiu do escritório puxando Draco e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O loiro ficou a olhá-la como se não entendesse o motivo de terem que conversar a sós. Ela ficou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não disse. Então ela rolou os olhos e suspirou.

"Nós somos trouxas!" finalmente ela sussurrou.

"Isso eu já percebi. Não precisava ficar a sós com você." Draco disse sem emoção alguma na voz.

"Seu idiota, você não vê?" ficou a esperar uma resposta dele, mas ele continuou calado. _Não, ele não vê_. "Isso tudo é um sonho! Não é real. Daqui a pouco vamos acordar a descobrir que estávamos sonhando!" ela até tentou não parecer tão empolgada. Mas não tinha como. Ela havia descoberto que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo. Sorria instintivamente.

"Isso não é um sonho." Draco disse secamente. Ginny não gostou daquele jeito dele de dizer. _Como se ele soubesse alguma coisa de sonhos._

"Você não sabe!" soou um pouco mais infantil do que ela previra. Mesmo assim ela não ligou.

"Sim, eu sei." Ele continuava irritantemente sério e sem emoção. Ginny teve vontade de socá-lo.

"Então, senhor-sabe-tudo, qual é a sua teoria?" ela perguntou em tom de desafio.

"Eu não tenho uma." Terminando de dizer isso ele voltou para o escritório e deixou Ginny no corredor com as bochechas queimando. _Se ele não tem uma teoria, porque acha que a minha não é a verdadeira?!_ Pensou com raiva, enquanto entrava no escritório também.

***

Draco estava totalmente alheio a tudo o que diziam dentro do escritório. _Meus pais são trouxas também. Mas eles não parecem saber disso. _Ouvia as pessoas conversarem, mas não se interessava pelo que estava acontecendo. Com certeza ele não tinha ido parar na sua casa de verão, com novos empregados e com seus pais achando que eram trouxas, sem querer. Havia algum motivo para isso ter acontecido. _Algum feitiço, ou poção que não deu certo e eu estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Assim como a Weasley._ Por algum motivo, isso não parecia ser a razão. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, no seu dormitório exatamente no mesmo horário de sempre. Com certeza não foi um acontecimento aleatório. Buscou em sua memória algum relato de bruxos que acordaram um dia, e tudo estava errado. _Talvez algum feitiço de confusão._ Mesmo assim, não fazia sentido alguém enfeitiçar toda a sua família, a mãe da Weasley e várias outras pessoas apenas para convencer Draco de que ele era trouxa. E ainda tinha essa idéia maluca de casamento. Quem, entre todos os seres humanos da Terra, enfeitiçaria meia dúzia de pessoas para fazê-lo se casar com uma Weasley? Ninguém teria esse interesse em especial, teria? _Talvez a Weasley. _Draco olhou para o rosto de Ginny. Ela estava segurando um monte de papéis nas mãos e fingia ler. Mas ele sabia que era só fingimento. Seu rosto era de puro horror. _Não Draco, _pensou _nem em um milhão de anos ela iria querer se casar com você._ Suspirou alto. _Nem ela, e nem ninguém que você conheça._ Voltou a olhá-la e assustou-se quando pegou-a olhando para ele também. Desviou discretamente e olhou para sua mãe. Ela também o olhava. Na verdade, todos o olhavam.

"O que?" perguntou se sentindo meio bobo.

Sua suspirou impaciente. O que ele tinha feito?

"Você tem alguma dúvida sobre o contrato que está em suas mãos, Draco?" perguntou o senhor que ele não sabia o nome. Percebeu então que havia uns papéis em suas mãos. _Como isso veio parar aqui?_ Por um momento, uma ponta de esperança brilhou em seu peito. _MAGIA_. Contudo, logo então, lembrou-se que estava demasiadamente distraído nos últimos minutos e provavelmente não percebera quando lhe entregaram.

"Alguma dúvida?" o senhor insistiu. Draco folheou o mais rápido possível os papéis sentindo-se um idiota. Se houvesse alguma única coisa que lhe rendesse uma boa pergunta...

"Oh! Aqui!" ele comemorou mais alto do que queria. "Então," recompôs-se "Não entendi muito bem o que vocês quiseram dizer no parágrafo 4 artigo II.".

Todos da sala folhearam os seus respectivos papéis até encontrarem o lugar do texto a que Draco se referia.

"Ele explica sobre a terapia de casal que vocês terão que fazer." O homem respondeu em um tom prepotente. Draco já ia arregalar os olhos e gritar 'QUE TERAPIA?' quando Ginny inclinou-se para o senhor.

"E o parágrafo 5 artigo I?" ela perguntou ansiosa.

O senhor tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. Parecia cansado deles. "Vocês não prestaram atenção em absolutamente nada, não é?" perguntou como se suplicasse para que aquilo não fosse verdade. Draco jamais admitiria que não, mas Ginny não tinha o mesmo orgulho. No mesmo segundo ela balançou a cabeça de um lado e do outro e esperou atenta por qualquer informação.

"Eu vou resumir para ter certeza de que não haverá tempo de vocês se distraírem novamente, ok?" Ele disse como se eles fossem crianças do pré-primário. Ginny não pareceu perceber isso, porque ela concordou com a cabeça e continuou a esperar atenta. "Quando Damnum Malfoy," ele continuou. Ginny fez menção de abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, então ele levantou a palma da mão e fez sinal para ela parar. Draco divertiu-se ao ver a cara dela de decepção "Quando Damnum Malfoy, avô de Draco, morreu. Ele deixou um testamento que dizia claramente que toda a sua herança iria apenas para o neto" Draco olhou espantado para o próprio pai. _Mesmo? _Pensou. "Com uma única condição: que ele receberia essa herança apenas e somente se Draco estivesse casado, ou prestes a se casar, com uma pessoa que ele realmente amava." Ginny olhou para ele e corou. _Ela não está pensando que eu a amo, está?_ Pensou horrorizado.

"Mas eu não amo a Weasley!" ele quase gritou isso.

"Nós sabemos disso, Draco!" o senhor olhou para ele. "Mas o tribunal que irá julgar o casamento de vocês não. Depois de casados vocês serão submetidos a uma terapia semanal que, depois de cinco anos dirá se é um casamento de verdade, ou não." Ele tirou um lencinho do bolso e começou a limpar os óculos "Por isso estaremos 'treinando' vocês para que pareçam um casal apaixonado."

"Eu só vou receber minha herança daqui a cinco anos?!" Draco perguntou desesperado.

"Não!" o senhor respondeu sem paciência "Você receberá a sua herança no momento em que o casamento for consumado, ou melhor, na manhã após a noite de núpcias. Porém, se esse casamento for considerado fajuto. Todo o dinheiro e os bens comprados por esse dinheiro serão retirados."

"E onde eu entro nisso?" Ginny perguntou revoltada.

"Vocês sabem essa resposta, não?" ele suplicou. Tanto Draco quanto Ginny negaram. O senhor suspirou cansado. "Nós juntamos o útil ao... bem... útil. A família Malfoy contou com essa herança a vida toda. E a família Weasley estava afundada em dívidas. Oras... isso foi idéia de vocês. Eu nunca escolheria uma noiva para Draco." Essa última frase ele disse como se essa tarefa fosse no mínimo grotesca.

"Afundada em dívidas?!" Ginny olhou para Molly Weasley que esta quieta até então. Draco pode ver a bochecha das duas corarem com uma semelhança assustadora.

"Virginia," a Sra. Weasley estava quase sussurrando "Todos já sabem do vício do seu pai em jogo. Quando ele se foi, deixou dívidas e mais dívidas. Nós íamos perder tudo..."

_Como se eles tivessem muita coisa para perder_. Draco não pôde deixar de pensar.

"Se foi para onde?" A voz da garota estava insuportavelmente esganiçada.

"Quando ele morreu."

Silêncio. Draco sentiu como se apenas ele e Ginny não soubessem disso.

"Continuando" o senhor disse com a voz falhando "se vocês decidirem desistir desse casamento a família Malfoy perderá o direito à herança e a família Weasley terá que arrumar outro jeito de pagar as dívidas."

***

Durante o jantar, Ginny não teve a menor vontade de falar nada. Mas ninguém pareceu perceber. _Claro, eles têm essa regra estúpida de não se falar durante as refeições_. Pensou com raiva. Apenas Malfoy levantava os olhos de seu prato e fitava-a sem expressão nenhuma. _Ele deve estar se divertindo nesse sonho idiota. Claro, não foi o pai DELE que morreu, né?_

Depois que todos haviam terminado os empregados entraram para retirar os pratos. Ginny mal esperou o último empregado deixar a sala de jantar para levantar-se e sair. Ela simplesmente queria ir para o seu quarto e dormir. Seu coração palpitando de esperança de acordar em Hogwarts.

"Virginia!" ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe. Virou-se pra vê-la e esperou ser alcançada. Molly chegou perto dela quase ofegante. "Aonde pensa que vai, mocinha?" perguntou com um tom crítico.

"Dormir..." a ruivinha respondeu com um suspiro. Algo dizia na cabeça dela que isso não aconteceria.

Molly rolou os olhos. "Você e Draco têm uma hora de terapia agora.".

Decididamente aquilo estava se tornando uma palhaçada. "Mamãe," Ginny segurou as mãos da mãe "Nós precisamos conversar sobre o papai."

A Sra. Weasley recolheu as mãos e ajustou a coluna. "Não há nada desse assunto que você não conheça, Virginia. Por favor, não insista nessa história!" dizendo isso Molly começou a subir a escada. Parou e olhou para a filha "Draco está te esperando no living" acrescentou e voltou a subir a escada.

Ginny bufou. Ela não queria passar mais uma hora inteira com Draco. _Eu só quero dormir e voltar à Hogwarts._ Pensou manhosa. _E eu nem sei mesmo onde e o living_. Então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu Amélia.

"Senhorita Weasley, eu vim aqui para te acompanhar até o living onde o Senhor Malfoy lhe espera." A senhora disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela era tão doce que Ginny tinha vontade de abraçá-la. _Mas se eu o fizer, com certeza ela ficará assustada._ Imaginou enquanto seguia Amélia por um comprido corredor.

O living era o cômodo mais iluminado que ela havia visto na casa dos Malfoy. Havia tantas luzes que ela nem conseguiria contar todas as lâmpadas em uma única hora. Em um canto, encostado na parede um sofá de couro branco. Parecia tão macio que Ginny desconfiou se não afundaria nele quando sentasse. Bem de frente para o sofá, duas poltronas do mesmo conjunto. No chão, um carpete felpudo vermelho. Em uma parede, uma janela enorme. Semi-escondida por uma cortina que tocava o chão. Parecia seda, mas ela não entendia muito de tecido. Draco estava em pé, ao lado da janela. Olhava para fora com a testa franzida. Não pareceu notar a presença dela.

"Boa noite!" Uma mulher entrou na sala e chamou a atenção dos dois. Ela tinha os cabelos cacheados soltos no ombro. Eram tão pretos que a luz batia neles e fazia parecer que alguns fios estavam brancos. Seus olhos tinham um azul intenso. Nem um pouco claro. Na verdade era um azul escuro que lembrava o céu pouco antes de anoitecer. Tinha, de longe, o sorriso mais belo que ela já tinha visto. Era perfeito, com dentes brancos e um maxilar suave. Ela era a mulher mais linda que Ginny havia visto. _Isso porque eu tenho uma cunhada Veela._ "Sentem-se, por favor." a mulher apontou o sofá. A ruiva sentou-se nele e, para sua surpresa, não afundou. Aquele sofá era mil vezes mais macio do que sua cama n'A Toca. "Meu nome é Michele Jewerly, e serei a terapeuta de vocês pelos próximos dois meses. E acredito que vai ser um grande prazer passar esses dias com os dois." Ela sorriu quando terminou.

"Com certeza o meu prazer vai ser bem maior" Draco disse com uma voz maliciosa. Só então Ginny lembrou-se que ele estava lá. Estava tão encantada com Michele que tinha se esquecido dele.

"Draco, não é nada agradável cortejar uma mulher na frente de sua noiva." Michele disse séria. "Se eu fosse a terapeuta do julgamento, esse casamento já estaria cancelado!".

Draco deu de ombros e continuou a sorrir.

"Bom, comecemos então pela relação de vocês como ela é." Michele colocou uns óculos de armação quadrada que a deixavam com cara de inteligente. "Virginia, qual palavra você usaria para descrever o Draco." Ela levantou o dedo indicador "UMA única palavra."

Ginny recostou-se no sofá e pensou um pouco. "Defunto" disse finalmente.

Draco olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Explique-se, por favor..." a terapeuta pediu com o cenho franzido.

"Eu realmente preciso?" Ginny perguntou incrédula "Ele é pálido e gelado.".

O loiro olhou para a terapeuta. "Isso não foi agradável da parte dela, também." Reclamou com um tom infantil.

"Realmente, Virginia. Isso não foi agradável." Ela disse com um tom severo. "Quero que você me diga uma coisa positiva em Draco."

A ruiva olhou para o noivo e franziu o cenho. Não havia nada positivo nele. Ficou olhando-o e tentando achar pelo menos uma coisa mínima. Alguma coisa no passado que ele tivesse feito de bom. Mas não havia nada. Absolutamente NADA.

"Enquanto ela pensa, porque _você_ não diz, Draco?" Michele olhou para o loiro. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

"Eu sou lindo." Draco respondeu.

"Alguma coisa sobre ela." Completou a morena.

"Ela tem o decote mais sensual que eu já vi."

Se Draco disse aquilo para zombá-la, Michele não entendeu. Logo depois abriu um sorriso imenso e fez algumas anotações em sua cadernetinha. Logo depois olhou para a ruiva e esperou que ela dissesse algo também.

"Draco têm os olhos bonitos." Ginny disse com a voz tremendo. De onde ela tinha tirado isso? Olhou para os olhos dele e... _Bom, eles realmente são bonitos._ Concluiu em pensamento.

***

A hora passou rápido. Um pouco antes de terminar a sessão Michele sorriu e segurou uma mão de cada um. "Agora, seria ótimo se vocês aproveitassem essa linda noite para dar um passeio nos jardins. Amanhã vou querer saber detalhes desse passeio, hein?" Ela levantou-se e saiu.

Draco suspirou. Ainda teria que passar pelo menos mais vinte minutos com a Weasley. Levantou-se e já estava saindo quando Ginny segurou seu braço.

"Porque acha que isso não é um sonho?" ela perguntou com um fio de voz.

"Porque não é." Disse secamente.

"E o que mais faria sentido?" ela parecia suplicar para que ele concordasse com ela. Draco suspirou e sentou-se em um das poltronas.

"Weasley, se isso fosse um sonho. Como que nós invadiríamos o sonho um do outro?" _Touché!_ Pensou vitorioso.

"Talvez não tenhamos invadido. Com certeza você TAMBÉM é um sonho." Ela respondeu um tanto incerta.

Draco sorriu com o canto do lábio. Olhou para ela e molhou a boca com a língua. "Você sonha muito comigo, Weasley?". Com certeza essa pergunta valeu a pena somente pelo tanto que ela corou.

"N-não. Essa é a primeira vez..." sua voz falhou um pouco. Draco estava achando aquilo muito divertido.

"Bom, se é um sonho, tudo o que eu faço aqui, na verdade, é o que o seu inconsciente quer que eu faça." Ele sentou-se junto dela no sofá.

"T-talvez... eu não entendo muito de sonhos" a ruiva estava cada vez mais vermelha.

"Então, se eu colocar a mão na sua cintura, é porque você sempre desejou isso, não é?" Draco levou sua mão até a cintura de Ginny. Pode senti-la tremer.

"Não! Eu nunca quis qualquer contato físico com você, Malfoy." Sua voz quase não saía mais. E suas bochechas tinham alcançado a cor de seus cabelos.

"Mas se isso é um sonho, e eu sou totalmente criado pela sua cabeça, acho que na verdade você nos queria um pouco mais juntos." Ele puxou-a para perto. Ela parecia estar sentada em uma posição desconfortável. Mas ele não ligou. De repente notou o quanto ela tinha expressões delicadas. Seus olhos eram castanhos, pequenos e com cílios compridos e finos. Seu nariz era tão perfeito que parecia ter sido moldado à mão. Sua boca era pequena e desenhada, se ela fizesse um biquinho formaria a imagem de um coração. _Potter tirou a sorte grande com essa daqui._ Pensou distraído. Suas mãos ainda estavam na cintura dela.

"Ok. Isso não é um sonho. Largue-me, por favor?" Ginny pediu sussurrando. Ele não estava segurando-a forte e ela poderia ir embora quando quisesse. _Mas ela não quer._ Pensando isso aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais do dela. Seus narizes quase se tocando.

"Não me convenceu. Acho que faltou um pouco de firmeza em sua voz. Talvez..." e então subiu uma de suas mãos até a nuca dela. Seus dedos tocaram a pele quente da garota. Ela tremeu "...se eu chegasse mais perto."

Ginny soltou um gemido e Draco sorriu. Levantou-se do sofá e andou em direção à porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e olhou novamente para a garota.

"Eu sempre soube que as garotas grifinórias tinham uma queda por mim. Mas _você_, Weasley... eu jamais imaginaria que faço parte de seus sonhos." Dizendo isso deixou o living e foi para o seu quarto. _O que deu em você para chegar tão perto assim de uma Weasley?_ Reprimiu-se. Não havia diversão que justificasse tocar um Weasley. _A menos que seja para bater._ Corrigiu.

***

Ginny deitou-se no sofá e colocou as duas mãos no rosto. O que havia sido aquilo? Ela tinha ficado arrepiada pelo toque de Malfoy. _Lógico. Aqueles dedos gelados deixariam qualquer pessoa no mundo arrepiada. É o mesmo que colocar um cubo de gelo na nuca. Além do que, o arrepio é um reflexo do corpo para nos avisar que algo errado está acontecendo. _Convenceu-se. Com certeza aquela situação estava deixando-a louca. Ficar tanto tempo longe de Harry. Acordar em um lugar totalmente estranho e ainda ver sua mãe completamente seca. Era totalmente compreensível que ela sentisse algum sentimento por qualquer coisa familiar. _Sentimento? Virginia Weasley. Um mero arrepio não é considerado __sentimento__!_ Levantou-se desanimada e foi para o seu quarto. Ela precisava de um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

"Talvez Malfoy tenha razão. Isso não parece com um sonho" falou para si mesma com desânimo. Se não era um sonho, o que era então?

N/A: Hum... um pouco de sedução. Mas por enquanto só vai ficar nisso. Gente, MUITÍSSIMO obrigada pelos comentários. Vocês não têm idéia de como é importante para mim. Dá vontade de chegar em casa logo e escrever só pra receber mais. Estou felicíssima que vocês estejam gostando. E garanto que vai ficar ainda melhor.

Eu estava pensando e resolvi que, se eu tiver 5 comentários nesse capítulo (de pessoas diferentes) eu posto dois capítulos de uma só vez na próxima semana. E dois BEM compridos. Que tal? Então, indiquem minha fic, please?

Beijos e continuem a ler.

;)


	5. Quinto

Capítulo 5

Ginny sentiu os olhos arderem. Pegou um travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça.

"Nada disso, Virginia. Está na hora de se levantar." Ouviu a voz de sua mãe. No mesmo instante soube que ainda estava na casa dos Malfoy. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela tentou se segurar para não chorar. Obviamente ela não conseguiu, mas pelo menos não começou a soluçar.

O travesseiro foi arrancado de sua cabeça e a luz fez seus olhos arderem novamente. Ela lembrou-se da noite anterior, depois da terapia. Seu estômago embrulhou com uma sensação de vergonha. _Ginny! Foi apenas um arrepio!_

"Virginia, Levante-se!" A voz de sua mãe era mais áspera do que ela estava usando naqueles dias.

Ginny arrastou-se para fora da cama preguiçosamente. Sua mãe olhou-a com reprovação e ela fingiu não ver. _Se vou ser __obrigada__ a me levantar, vou fazer isso do meu jeito_. Foi calmamente para o banheiro de sua suíte e lavou o rosto na água morna que saía da torneira. Escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo e considerou tomar um banho. Virou a cabeça encostando o nariz em seu ombro e cheirou. Ela decididamente não precisava de um banho. Isso não a conteve. Em poucos segundos tirou a camisola e sentiu a água do chuveiro cair em sua nuca. Quando não havia mais lugar para ser ensaboado (pela terceira vez) ela desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banheiro. Sua mãe não estava mais no quarto. O alívio veio e se foi no mesmo instante. Sobre sua cama estava uma troca de roupa e um bilhete. Ela abriu o bilhete e reconheceu a letra de Molly.

_Não se atreva a faltar ao café da manhã!_

Bom, na verdade, esse era o seu plano desde o inicio. Trocou-se sem muita pressa. Não faltaria à refeição, mas adiaria isso pelo tempo que fosse possível. Com sorte Malfoy teria terminado e saído antes mesmo dela descer as escadas.

Quando se certificou que não havia mais nada a ser feito (já havia arrumado a cama, escovado os dentes de novo, passado hidratante e lixado as unhas) saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas com passos lentos.

Olhou para a porta da sala de jantar e tomou fôlego. A idéia de encontrar Malfoy lá dentro fazia voltar aquela sensação de vergonha e embrulho no estômago.

A sorte estava com Ginny. Quando entrou na sala não havia absolutamente ninguém. Sentou-se em qualquer cadeira e começou a procurar aquilo que comia todos os dias em seu café da manhã fossem em Hogwarts, fosse em casa: _BACON_.

Mas não havia uma única fatia de bacon na mesa. Ginny sentiu-se frustrada. Teve vontade de sair pela mansão procurando por Amélia. Gritar com ela e exigir bacon no seu café da manhã de todos os dias. Logicamente essa idéia foi embora de seu pensamento em apenas um segundo. Sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a tratar os outros com respeito. _Apesar de que a minha mãe desse mundo maluco não parece se importar em tratar sua própria filha com respeito_. Pensou magoada. Sentiu saudades da verdadeira Molly e se perguntou se ela já havia sido informada de que sua filha tinha desaparecido misteriosamente da escola. Ficou preocupada com a sanidade da mãe. Em tempos normais, a filha desaparecer, já seria arrasador. Em tempos de guerra era terrivelmente mais dolorido!

Balançou a cabeça como se pudesse tirar os pensamentos dela. Olhou desanimada para uma tigela de vidro que continha cereais. Suspirou e começou a se servir. Gostava cada vez menos daquele mundo idiota.

Quando já tinha comido tudo o que podia levantou-se para deixar a sala. Pensou no que poderia fazer durante a tarde se ninguém a obrigasse a participar de outra reunião para leitura de documentos. Antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta ela girou e abriu. Amélia apareceu atrás dela com um sorriso simpático e alegre. Ginny sentiu sua bochecha queimar quando se lembrou que há poucos minutos atrás estava pensando em gritar com a pequena senhora.

"Bom dia senhorita!" Amélia cumprimentou radiante. Ginny sorriu sem graça. A fantasia repugnante de gritar com ela ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça. "Sua mãe pediu que eu lhe chamasse para que você acompanhasse o Sr. Malfoy em seu banho de sol." A senhora continuou com o sorriso no rosto. Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e começou a seguir Amélia para fora da casa.

_Banho de sol?_ Ginny rolou os olhos impaciente _Isso é tão MALFOY!_

Andaram um bom tempo pelos jardins. Isso deu uma idéia aproximada a Ginny de quão grande era o território dos Malfoys. Quando estavam há aproximadamente uns 10 metros da casa, ela pode vê-lo deitado sobre seus cotovelos. Sua cabeça jogada para trás, seus cabelos desarrumados como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele não estava com roupas de banho. Estava de jeans e uma camiseta preta. Amélia parou e Ginny entendeu que ela seguiria sozinha agora. Continuou a andar de encontro com Malfoy. Seu estômago trazendo a sensação tão conhecida de vergonha. Parou a poucos passos dele e considerou sair correndo de volta para casa. Não seria má idéia se não soubesse que iria se embaralhar com seus pés e se estatelar no chão. Às vezes odiava ser tão parecida com Ron.

Voltou a andar lentamente. Quando finalmente estava perto suficiente de Malfoy, sentou-se ao seu lado silenciosamente. Quanto mais tempo ele demorasse para perceber que ela estava ali, menos tempo ele teria para atormentá-la.

Mas não houve tempo suficiente. Mal Ginny sentou-se e ela pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos Malfoy sorrir com apenas um lado da boca.

"Pelo tempo que demorou para acordar hoje, presumo que tenha sonhado comigo novamente" ele disse com um insuportável tom prepotente.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!" foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar em responder. A sensação de vergonha não lhe deixava pensar em respostas muito ácidas.

Surpreendentemente ele calou. Ginny esperou ansiosa por alguma outra gracinha, mas não veio. Finalmente pode se deixar relaxar.

O sol estava com um calor gostoso. Nada muito quente. Alguns minutos de silêncio foram suficientes para que ela deitasse sobre os cotovelos na mesma posição que Malfoy e fechasse os olhos. Aquilo era extremamente reconfortante. Inalou o máximo de ar que pode pelo nariz tentando sentir o calor dentro de si também. Mas a única coisa que sentiu foi um inconfundível cheiro de bacon. Olhou para o lado confusa. Decididamente não havia nada ali que pudesse esconder algumas fatias de bacon. Malfoy continuava imóvel. Só agora Ginny percebia que seu cabelo estava molhado. Chegou mais perto dele e cheirou perto de sua orelha.

"Onde você arrumou bacon!?" ela exigiu nervosa. Por algum motivo aquilo tinha feito uma raiva explodir em seu peito.

"Do que você está falando, Weasley?" Malfoy perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ginny se levantou e botou as duas mãos na cintura.

"Não se faça de idiota, Malfoy! Eu posso sentir o cheiro vindo de você" sua voz estava um pouco mais alta do que ela realmente havia planejado. A raiva passando por todas as suas artérias.

Malfoy virou o rosto e cheirou seu ombro. Olhou para ela e deu de ombros. "Edward fritou algumas fatias para mim hoje mais cedo. Aparentemente não bastou apenas lavar os cabelos. Eu deveria ter trocado de camiseta também." Adicionou fechando os olhos e voltando para a antiga posição.

Ginny ficou possessa. Seus olhos quase faiscavam.

***

Draco sentia o calor em seu rosto. Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava. Pode ouvir Weasley saindo de perto dele. Ficou feliz em estar sozinho novamente. O cheiro doce do shampoo dela estava atrapalhando sua concentração na melhor hora do seu dia. Suspirou quando ouviu os passos de Ginny voltando para perto dele. Na grama qualquer passo poderia ser igual. Mas o cheiro do cabelo dela contra o vento era inconfundível. _Como o recheio de uma torta de cereja_ pensou enquanto o cheiro se aproximava. Não abriu os olhos. Não ia perder um único segundo mais do seu tempo com aquela ruiva.

Estava tão distraído que a dor veio sem nenhum aviso. De repente seu joelho simplesmente latejava. Abriu os olhos assustado e viu Ginny com uma pedra enorme nas mãos. Seu olhar era totalmente ameaçador.

"Qual o seu problema!?" ele gritou enquanto segurava o joelho. Nenhum osso aparentava estar quebrado. Mas a dor era alucinante.

"Você e o seu bacon idiota!" ela respondeu gritando também.

"Você tentou quebrar o meu joelho porque eu comi bacon!?" incredulidade não era nem um terço do que Draco sentia. Ainda tinha um misto de raiva e alguma coisa de medo. Ele não se sentia seguro em estar perto dela com uma pedra nas mãos.

"Eu não tentei quebrar o seu joelho!" ela respondeu rispidamente "era para ter acertado o seu pé!"

"Oh! Lógico! AGORA FAZ SENTIDO!" ele gritou novamente. A dor não dava dicas que iria parar tão cedo.

Ginny bufou e deixou a pedra cair no chão. Draco se contraiu com medo de ser atingido novamente. Mas a pedra caiu longe o suficiente. Quando levantou a cabeça, a ruiva não estava mais parada ao seu lado. Atravessava o jardim com os punhos fechados. Draco levantou-se e foi até ela pulando em uma perna só e encostando o outro pé no chão só quando estava prestes a perder o equilíbrio.

Ele não a alcançaria nunca naquele ritmo. Olhou ao redor e procurou alguma coisa que pudesse chamar a atenção dela. Apenas algumas pedrinhas há uns dez passos dele. Mas estava longe demais. Até que fosse lá, Ginny já teria entrado na casa.

"HEY!" gritou o mais alto que pôde. A ruiva se virou para ela e o encarou com os olhos estreitos. Ele não pode acreditar que, depois de tê-lo atingido com uma pedra, ela ainda se dava ao luxo de estar com raiva. "Pelo menos me ajude a voltar para o meu quarto, hã?!" disse exigente.

Weasley pareceu considerar a idéia. Draco já estava desistindo quando ela atravessou os jardim de volta. Ficou do seu lado e passou um braço pela cintura dele enquanto puxava o braço dele pelo seu pescoço. Aquela aproximação fez Draco lembrar da noite anterior e desejar que não tivesse pedido ajuda. Tocar a Weasley estava acontecendo com muita freqüência. E isso não o deixava à vontade.

Tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para subir as escadas. Em um tempo grande demais ele finalmente chegou em seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a janela. Esperaria Ginny sair para voltar aparentar a dor que estava sentindo. A porta não fez barulho de ser fechada. Ele olhou para o outro lado do quarto e percebeu que a ruiva ainda estava ali. Continuava parecendo furiosa.

"Por favor, Weasley!" ele reclamou "Eu comi bacon. E daí? Qual o problema?!" perguntou impaciente.

Ginny bufou e foi para perto dele. Draco olhou ao redor para ter certeza que não havia nada mais duro do que um travesseiro que pudesse acertá-lo.

"O problema é que o mais próximo que eu cheguei de bacon foi você!" ela respondeu irritada. Pelo menos, irritada era melhor que furiosa.

Ele não respondeu. Não havia nada que parecia certo dizer depois de um comentário desses. Decididamente ela era louca.

"Você não vê o quanto isso é injusto?" ela continuou sem parecer notar a testa enrugada de Draco. Ele tinha certeza que ela era totalmente insana. "Eu acordo em um mundo louco onde eu tenho que me casar com você, e não tenho acesso a magia, e meu pai morreu, e minha mãe se comporta como uma vaca insensível, e eu tenho que estar na sua casa, e longe dos meus irmãos, e eu..." ela parou um segundo. Seu olhos se fecharam e ele viu uma lágrima descer pela bochecha dela. Ela estava chorando?! "...nem posso comer bacon no café da manhã." Aquela última sentença tinha sido quase imperceptível. Se Draco não estivesse prestado atenção, provavelmente não teria escutado.

"E você quebrou o meu joelho porque..." ele sabia que não estava quebrado. Mas ela não. Não conseguiu resistir deixá-la um pouco culpada. Aquele discurso dela não mexia com absolutamente nenhum sentimento dentro dele.

"Foi uma estupidez minha. Desculpe-me." Ela acrescentou enquanto passava a mão pela bochecha molhada. Apenas aquela lágrima tinha caído.

A instantânea calma dela fez com que Draco se sentisse seguro em continuar a olhá-la com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu não tenho a menor dúvida de que tenha sido estupidez sua. Eu só não encontro o relacionamento de tudo o que você me disse com meu joelho."

Ele esperou outro ataque de nervos ou pelo menos que ela se sentisse envergonhada. Mas suas bochechas não coraram. Ela apenas deu de ombros e olhou para a janela.

"Eu estava com raiva de você porque na sua vida as coisas não ficaram tão ruins quanto na minha." Ela respondeu ainda olhando pela janela.

Era óbvio que essa não era a resposta que Draco esperava. Ele acreditava que a resposta seria um simples: 'Porque eu te odeio'. _Pelo menos essa faria sentido._ Pensou encarando-a.

"Você é louca!" foi a única coisa que pareceu combinar com a conversa.

Ginny rolou os olhos.

"Pra você é fácil manter a sanidade. Queria ver se você estivesse no meu lugar..." ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da janela.

Draco ficou perplexo. Porque ela achava que as coisas estavam melhores para ele?

"Weasley, passou pela sua cabeça que eu também não quero me casar com você? Que eu também acordei em um mundo louco? Que eu também não tenho acesso à magia? E você realmente acha que a minha mãe é seca desse jeito? Que normalmente ela nem olha pra minha cara?" eram perguntas recíprocas e ele achou que o seu tom tinha deixado isso claro.

"Acho." Ela confirmou a reposta com a cabeça também "ninguém na Grifinória imaginaria que sua mãe fosse muito diferente disso do que ela está sendo agora." Ela continuou pensativa.

"Mas ela não é!" sua voz soou infantil "pelo menos não quando estamos só nós dois. Ela sempre se preocupou com a minha escolha de ser um comensal, e ela que convenceu meu pai a me dar todas as vassouras que eu queria. E ela quase não me deixava em paz com a quantidade de corujas que me mandava todos os dias. Minha mãe não é a megera que vocês acham que ela é. E está diferente assim como a sua!" ele pegou fôlego. Percebeu que Ginny ia responder, mas resolveu continuar antes dela. Era a primeira vez que ele realmente se permitia pensar nisso desde que estava nesse mundo. "E eu realmente gostaria que fosse o meu pai que estivesse morto. E eu não tenho boas lembranças dessa casa de verão, o que me deixa tão pouco à vontade quanto você. E EU AINDA ESTOU COM O JOELHO QUEBRADO!" saiu tudo de uma vez.

Ginny ficou em silêncio e isso fez com que ele começasse a se sentir arrependido de tudo o que dissera. Não havia razão para ter dito tudo aquilo a uma Weasley. Primeiramente porque, com certeza, ela não se importava. E depois, não era certo ele parecer mais chateado do que ela com essa situação. Isso era de uma fraqueza desigual.

Ela continuou em silêncio e Draco desejou que ela resolvesse ir embora. Enquanto o tempo ia passando e ela não ia, ele ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

"Além do que, eu sempre sonhei em casar com uma supermodelo sensual. E decididamente você não está nem perto disso." Dessa vez sua voz saiu calma.

As bochechas dela coraram e ele esperou que fosse de raiva. Tinha que recuperar a dignidade perdida com a última conversa.

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy!" ela levantou-se da cama (que ela já havia sentado) e foi em direção à saída.

"Disponha!" Draco gritou antes que ela batesse a porta com força.

A dor no joelho já tinha sido esquecida. Mas provavelmente doeria de novo quando ele e mexesse. Então ele resolveu ficar quieto. Deitou-se mais confortavelmente e colocou um braço sobre os olhos. O cheiro do cabelo dela ainda estava no quarto. Draco fez uma anotação mental de que nunca mais comeria torta de cereja.

_Maldita idéia de se colocar cheiro de fruta em shampoo._

***

Ginny estava em seu quarto olhando para o teto. A cama com certeza era mais macia do que a sua em Hogwarts, mas ela sentia-se desconfortável. Pensou em inventar algum tipo de mal estar para não ter que acompanhar Malfoy no almoço. Ficou lembrando da conversa no quarto dele e sentiu mais raiva ainda. Como ele se atreveria a achar que a situação dele nesse mundo era parecida com a dela? Ela teria que se casar com o Malfoy! Passou seis anos de sua vida planejando casar-se com Harry. Até mesmo quando namorava outros meninos, ainda assim sonhava que seu casamento seria com Harry. Porque ele era o amor da vida dela. O seu herói. Ele era carinhoso, bonito, divertido. Estava sempre tentando fazer um bem maior. Totalmente altruísta. Sentiu uma pontada de saudades e levou a mãe no rosto para que limpasse qualquer lágrima que resolvesse escorrer. Lá no fundo ela tinha esperanças de que Harry ficasse sabendo de seu sumiço e fosse procurá-la. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, nada era impossível para ele. E não seria a primeira vez que ele a salvaria.

Alguém bateu na porta, mas essa se abriu antes que Ginny mandasse entrar. Com certeza era sua mãe que estava vindo.

"Eu e Narcisa iremos olhar como anda a reforma do apartamento. Pensei que seria bom que você viesse junto." A voz de sua mãe não tinha uma única emoção.

"Malfoy vai?" ela perguntou não escondendo o interesse.

Sua mãe torceu os lábios e enrugou a testa. "Você quis dizer Draco, não é?" não parecia exatamente uma pergunta.

Ginny deu de ombros. Se ele fosse ela não iria.

"Não. Ele não vai. Vamos passar o dia todo fora e só voltaremos a tempo de sua terapia. Ele precisa descansar, machucou o joelho hoje mais cedo." Sua mãe parecia totalmente indiferente.

"Ta bom, eu vou." Finalmente respondeu indiferente.

Ginny não tinha entendido logo de começo que o apartamento ao qual sua mãe se referia era onde ela e Malfoy morariam. Quando ela percebeu isso ela desejou não ter ido. Não gostava de se imaginar casada com ele.

O caminho era tediosamente longo. Provavelmente não ficava na mesma cidade que a mansão de verão. Ninguém conversou durante toda a viagem e Ginny teve certeza de que Narcisa e Molly não se davam muito melhor do que ela se dava com Draco.

Ginny encostou a cabeça na janela e ficou olhando a estrada. Em poucos minutos seus olhos estavam pesados e ela decidiu que não faria mal fechá-los por poucos instantes.

Quando sua mãe lhe acordou elas já estavam dentro de uma cidade. Não era Londres, isso era facilmente reconhecível. Mas Ginny não a identificava com nenhuma outra cidade. Enquanto olhava pelas ruas viu um outdoor que dava as boas vindas ao Cornwall Hotel em Grangetown. Pelo menos agora ela sabia onde estava.

Continuaram andando mais uns dez minutos quando o carro parou em uma portaria. Não dava para saber o que tinha lá dentro, já que muros enormes cobriam a sua visão. O segurança olhou a placa do carro e apertou um botão. O grande portão de ferro que estava na frente deles começou a abrir sozinho. Por um breve instante Ginny pensou em mágica, mas logo depois se lembrou da tecnologia trouxa e desanimou novamente.

O lugar era lindo. Apenas a rua tinha asfalto, o resto era tudo verde. Havia muitas árvores, jardins e alguns lagos com uma distância razoável um dos outros. Mais na frente já era possível ver o prédio onde provavelmente estaria seu apartamento, mas antes de chegar lá eles entraram em uma rua onde havia varias mansões com garagens para pelo menos uns cinqüenta carros. Ginny demorou um tempo para entender porque tantos carros para apenas uma família. Foi quando percebeu um movimento intenso na rua. Mulheres e mais mulheres com sacolas de papelão em várias cores. Algumas eram seguidas por homens uniformizados que levavam essas sacolas para elas, enquanto elas apenas seguravam um cachorrinho. Com um pouco mais de atenção ela pôde reparar na quantidade de cachorrinhos da mesma raça. Olhou para uma das mansões e viu escrito em grandes letras de alumínio: TIFFANY E CO.

Ginny entendeu com um clique. Eles estavam dentro de um centro de compras no próprio condomínio. E aquilo provavelmente eram lojas monstruosas que ela não poderia comprar sequer um lacinho de cabelo. De repente ela sentiu-se desconfortavelmente mal arrumada. Os cachorrinhos no colo de suas donas pareciam melhor vestidos. Seu estômago revirou quando ela pensou que moraria ali.

Eles não pararam no centro, o carro continuou até chegar na frente do prédio. O motorista estacionou e desceu do carro para abrir a porta para Ginny. Um senhor que estava na porta do prédio foi até o carro e fez o mesmo com a porta que estava Narcisa. A mulher loira e alta tomou a dianteira e entrou pelas portas de vidro. Ginny e Molly foram atrás. Sua mãe não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com todo aquele luxo exagerado.

O saguão era todo amadeirado com detalhes em dourado. Tinha um cheiro delicioso de ervas, que Ginny não soube definir quais eram. Sofás vermelhos estavam cuidadosamente posicionados de frente para uma grande lareira. Do outro lado da enorme sala uma porta de madeira maior do que a usual. Perto dela um balcão com um homem uniformizado. O homem sorriu para Narcisa e lhe entregou um retângulo de plástico. Era do tamanho da palma da mão dela. Ela foi até a grande porta de madeira e passou o retângulo dentro de um objeto preto e esperou. Ginny continuou a olhar o saguão. Era incrivelmente lindo.

"Vamos" Narcisa disse com a voz sem urgência. A porta de madeira abriu e elas entraram em um pequeno cômodo que não deveria ter mais do que um metro quadrado. Ginny não entendeu porque elas estavam entrando ali, mas não se sentiu confortável em perguntar. As paredes do cômodo eram todas de espelho, o que fazia com que ele parecesse maior.

A porta de madeira fechou-se automaticamente e Ginny sentiu um puxão no umbigo. Colocou a mão em uma das paredes para não cair. Sentia que o chão estava pressionando suas pernas para cima. Passou-se uns quarenta segundos até a porta abrir novamente sozinha. Mas o que esperava por elas não era o saguão. Era uma sala grande e branca sem nenhum móvel. Ao invés do delicioso cheiro de ervas, estava um cheiro de poeira molhada. Do outro lado da sala havia uma escada que fazia uma curva suave. Tinha o corrimão todo coberto de plásticos brancos.

"E então, Virginia?" Narcisa olhou para ela "Era essa a cor que você queria que fosse a sua sala?"

***

Draco passou o dia todo na cama. Quando Amélia veio chamá-lo para almoçar ele pediu que o almoço lhe fosse trazido no quarto. Sabia que provavelmente ele teria que almoçar sozinho com Ginny já que sua mãe e Molly haviam ido pro apartamento deles e Lucio estava envolvido demais com a papelada do casamento. Depois que terminou de comer tentou dormir, mas apensa ficou de olhos fechados deitado de bruços. O joelho não doía mais e ele pensou que sua reação talvez tivesse sido exagerada. Sentiu saudades de Hogwarts e de ter as tardes ocupadas por aulas e trabalhos escolares. Mesmo nos dias livres ainda tinha os treinos de Quadribol. Por isso que nunca gostou do verão. A sua vida fora da escola era insuportavelmente tediosa.

Amélia veio chamá-lo para o jantar e ele assustou com a rapidez que o dia tinha passado. Talvez ele tivesse dormido sem perceber. Mais uma vez ele recusou-se a descer e a senhora trouxe o jantar em uma bandeja. Ele não estava realmente com fome então apenas ficou brincando com a comida. Tomou seu suco e comeu um pouco da salada. Quando já estava entediado demais resolveu levantar-se e tomar um banho. Quando tirou a camiseta não resistiu cheirá-la e ver se ainda tinha o cheiro de bacon. Arrependeu-se porque a lembrança fez com que ficasse com raiva de Ginny novamente.

Demorou na água morna do chuveiro. Lavou os cabelos novamente só por lavar. Agradeceu que seu shampoo não tivesse cheiro de frutas e sim um cheiro mais mentolado. Escolheu uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans escura. Ao invés dos habituais sapatos italianos pegou um par de tênis preto também. Não tinha se esquecido da terapia e isso só o animava pela presença da bela terapeuta. Voltou para o banheiro e espirrou um pouco de perfume no pescoço. Pôde ouvir a porta de seu quarto abrindo e soube que Amélia vinha chamá-lo para a terapia. Encontrou-a no quarto.

"Está na hora da terapia, querido. Mas pelo jeito você já estava esperando por isso, não?!" perguntou docilmente. Draco sentiu que gostava dela enquanto sorria e assentia com a cabeça. "Quem diria que um dia você se arrumaria para ver a senhorita Virginia..." ela continuou enquanto saía do quarto.

Ele teve um impulso de sair atrás dela e dizer que não estava arrumado para ver Ginny e sim Michele. Mas Amélia já estava longe quando ele reagiu e, de qualquer forma, ele não devia explicações a ela.

Seguiu até o living sem pressa. Não queria parecer ansioso para encontrar os olhos azuis da terapeuta. Quando entrou na sala ela ainda estava vazia. Nem Ginny nem Michele haviam chegado. Sentou-se no sofá e se lembrou da noite anterior naquele mesmo lugar. Ainda não havia se desculpado por tocar uma Weasley.

A porta se abriu e ele esperou que Michele entrasse. Talvez, se eles tivessem alguns minutos sozinhos, ele a convenceria a visitá-lo mais tarde. Mas foi Ginny que entrou. Com uma calça jeans clara e uma regatinha branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e Draco agradeceu por isso. Ela sentou-se no sofá deixando um espaço grande entre eles.

"Boa noite" ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ela não respondeu. Ficou fitando as próprias mãos como se algo na sua unha fosse incrivelmente interessante. Draco havia pensado em uma dúzia de coisas para irritá-la quando Michele entrou na sala.

"Boa noite casal!" cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto. Por Merlin, ela era linda! "Então, como foi o passeio ontem à noite?!" continuou enquanto sentava de frente a eles.

Ginny deu de ombros parecendo desinteressada, mas Draco pôde vê-la corando um pouco.

"Não fomos passear, a Weasley preferiu uma conversa mais íntima no sofá." Sua voz sorria junto com sua boca.

Ginny corou violentamente e pareceu que ia responder antes de ser interrompida por Michele.

"Uau! Um progresso!" Michele começou a escrever em seu bloco de anotações "E podem começar a chamar um ao outro pelo primeiro nome" ela continuou sem tirar os olhos do bloquinho. "Antes de começar eu gostaria que vocês respondessem um questionário silencioso." Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou duas pequenas pranchetas com papéis e uma caneta em cada uma "Vai ser rapidinho e vai me ajudar a dar um rumo certo para as sessões." Disse entregando as pranchetas para cada um.

Eram perguntas idiotas como 'livros preferidos' e 'personagens mais marcantes em sua infância'. Draco não demorou muito tempo para responder, e o que não sabia responder inventava. Quando terminou entregou a prancheta para Michele e viu que Ginny ainda escrevia ferozmente. Ela ocupava todos os espaços em branco que a folha tinha. Por um momento ele achou que suas perguntas fossem diferentes das dela.

A sessão não foi muito interessante. Michele ficava fazendo perguntas sobre o passado deles e sobre como eles tinha se conhecido. Draco, até então, nunca tinha reparado que ele não se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha visto Ginny. Era como se ela fosse apenas uma continuação dos irmãos dela e quando apareceu não chamou muita atenção. No final de uma hora a terapia havia acabado e Michele deixou a eles a tarefa de começarem a se chamar pelo primeiro nome. Despediu-se e sugeriu um passeio pelos jardins novamente. Draco respirou fundo, não queria passear com Ginny.

"Hoje eu vi onde vamos morar depois do casamento" Ginny disse quebrando o silêncio do passeio.

Draco não respondeu, ficou apenas olhando para baixo e chutando pedrinhas que estavam no chão. Não ia conversar com ela, não via razão nenhuma nisso.

"Fica em Grangetown e é enorme! Provavelmente não vamos nos cruzar muito pelo apartamento" ela continuou insistente. Mas ele ainda não teve vontade de responder. Olhou no relógio de pulso e bufou quando viu que ainda faltavam quinze minutos para terminar o passeio.

"Sabe Draco? Eu estou tentando." Ela virou-se para ela impaciente. Draco parou de andar somente porque ela bloqueava seu caminho.

"Sabe Ginny? Eu não ligo! Porque esse casamento não vai acontecer. Da mesma forma que nós viemos parar aqui, nós vamos sair. E eu estou esperando com todas as forças que seja antes do casamento. Eu não vou me dar por vencido e tentar me relacionar com você, ok?" ele sabia que tinha sido rude e já estava prestes a pensar _e daí?_ Quando se sentiu culpado.

"Eu odeio você Draco." Ela disse calmamente. Não pareceu a ele que ela fosse ter outra explosão de nervos.

"É recíproco." Ele sorriu enquanto dizia.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar.

"Não vai gritar comigo e sair correndo para o seu quarto?" ele voltou a andar e logo já estava ao lado dela.

"Isso vai te fazer mal?" ela perguntou olhando para ele.

"Provavelmente não."

"Então não vou perder o meu tempo."

Eles continuaram andando sem se falar. Draco não sabia explicar o porquê, mas aquilo não o incomodava.

**N/A**: Eu sei que eu prometi dois capítulos, mas o sexto está pela metade e só agora que eu entrei de férias. Então eu vou postar o quinto e me esforçar para terminar o sexto até depois de amanhã.

Obrigada pela paciência!


	6. Sexto

Capítulo 6

Quando Draco chegou do passeio com Ginny encontrou Amélia em seu quarto. Ela estava retirando a bandeja do jantar.

"Oh Querido! Você não comeu nada! Deve estar com fome!" ela disse em um tom preocupado.

"Na verdade não" Draco deu de ombros e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Algo em Amélia lhe dava uma grande intimidade.

"Bom, se sentir fome, sabe como me chamar." ela disse enquanto saía do quarto com a bandeja em suas mãos.

"Eu sei?" Draco pareceu um pouco mais desesperado do que realmente estava.

"Pelo interfone, querido" ela não demonstrava o mínimo de impaciência.

"Eu não lembro como usa o interfone..." era óbvio que ele se sentia um idiota. Segurou-se para não bater a própria cabeça na parede.

Amélia deixou a bandeja no chão e foi até o lado da cama de Draco. Colocou a mão em uma caixa cromada na parede com várias frestas e um pequeno botão de acrílico. Apertou o botão e assobiou. O assobio dela saiu de dentro do bolso do tailler que ela usava.

"Posso ir agora?" perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Draco sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Era fácil demais gostar dela.

***

Ginny não conseguia dormir. Sentia uma falta incrível de sua outra vida. Depois que voltou do passeio com Draco tomou outro banho e foi deitar-se. Ficou na cama lembrando-se de Harry e imaginou onde ele estaria e se já sabia de seu desaparecimento. Lembrou-se da última vez que o tinha visto: no casamento de Gui e Fleur. E embora ela soubesse que era ele quem estava ali, não gostou de sua última lembrança dele ser de um garoto ruivo e sardento. Queria tê-lo visto como o Harry dela. De olhos verdes e cabelos negros bagunçados. Perguntou-se se o cabelo dele havia crescido muito e sentiu vontade de correr os dedos por ele. Como se arrependia de não tê-lo beijado todos os momentos em que ele esteve n'A Toca. Arrependia-se também por não ter ido com ele, Rony e Hermione nessa busca sabe-se lá pelo que. Não que isso estivesse em suas mãos. Eles jamais deixariam-na ir, ela corria muito risco fora de Hogwarts. Isso a fez rir. Provavelmente eles não achavam a escola tão mais segura, agora que ela havia desaparecido.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar e lembrou que não havia jantado. Chegou para a sessão de terapia muito em cima da hora e acabou se esquecendo do jantar. Enquanto levantava, imaginou quanto tempo levaria para encontrar a cozinha. Procurou alguma coisa para vestir sobre a camisola, mas não encontrou. Nem algo para calçar. Saiu do quarto e fez uma anotação mental de pedir a Molly para lhe mostrar onde estavam suas roupas.

Estava escuro, mas a luz da lua entrava pelas muitas janelas da casa, o que facilitava um pouco sua visão. E foi graças a essa pequena claridade que Ginny não trombou em Amélia.

"O que está fazendo acordada tão tarde da noite, senhorita Virginia?" A senhora perguntou casualmente. Ginny reparou que ela carregava uma bandeja com leite e bolachas.

"Fui procurar algo para comer. Pelo jeito você também, não é?" Indicou a bandeja com a cabeça.

"Oh isso? Não é para mim. É para o senhor Draco." pensou por uns instantes "faça o seguinte querida, volte para o seu quarto e espere que eu leve isso para ele, depois eu busco alguma coisa para você na cozinha." ela começou a andar novamente.

"Não precisa!" Ginny segurou em seu cotovelo para que parasse "me diga onde é a cozinha e eu mesma pego."

Amélia parou e pensou. Não parecia muito certa disso.

"Edward não gosta de estranhos em sua cozinha" ela disse sussurrando.

"Quem é Edward?" Ginny se interessou. Era a segunda vez que ela ouvia falarem dele.

"O chef da mansão de verão Malfoy. Cozinha incrivelmente..." a senhora parou parecendo considerar se continuava a falar "mas tem manias estranhas. Pediu para que a dispensa fosse transformada em um quarto e fica a noite toda vigiando a cozinha lá da sua cama." ela continuou falando tão baixo que Ginny teve que se aproximar para ouvir.

De repente o rosto de Amélia se iluminou e ela sorriu mais do que o fazia normalmente.

"Leve o lanche de Draco para ele, enquanto eu providencio algo para você. Aí vocês comerão juntos e poderão conversar mais um pouco! Nada como um lanche noturno para se conhecer melhor." ela disse enquanto empurrava a bandeja nas mãos de Ginny.

A garota pegou a bandeja, mas tentou devolvê-la.

"Não acho que esteja vestida para isso." ela gaguejava um pouco. A fome havia sumido.

"Ele verá muito mais do que isso na noite de núpcias!" E dizendo isso ela voltou a descer as escadas deixando Ginny corada. "Ótimo jeito de começarem a se apaixonar" Amélia continuou dizendo baixinho. Ginny não teve certeza se era para ter escutado aquilo. Pelo menos ela não gostaria.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Ginny foi deixar a bandeja no corredor e voltar para o seu quarto. Mas sua bochecha esquentou e ela sentiu a mesma sensação no umbigo que ela tinha sentido quando estava no pequeno cômodo de espelhos que dava para o seu futuro apartamento. Ela queria ver Draco. _Com certeza eu não quero ver __Draco__, eu quero ver alguma coisa relacionada com o mundo real._ pensou enquanto seguia para o quarto dele.

***

Draco estava sentado na cama esperando por Amélia. Tinha sentido fome durante a noite e não via a hora de usar o interfone. A tecnologia trouxa era admirável. Mas ele jamais diria isso em voz alta.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpado quando viu quão tarde era em seu relógio. Amélia provavelmente deveria ter sido acordada. Era muito mais fácil mandar e desmandar em elfos-domésticos. Mas Amélia era humana e tinha pelo menos o dobro da idade de seus pais. Apenas alguém muito frio não sentiria-se culpado. _Ela deve receber muito bem para fazer suas vontades, Draco._ pensou enquanto sossegava um pouco.

Ouviu batidas na porta e esperou que entrassem, mas ninguém entrou.

"Pode entrar" ele ordenou da forma mais simpática que pôde, ainda que desconfiado. Amélia não esperava a permissão.

A porta abriu e quem entrou foi Ginny. Ela carregava uma bandeja com biscoitos e leite. Estava usando uma camisola que mostrava mais pele do que ele deveria ver para manter-se concentrado. Ela andou vagarosamente até a sua cama e colocou a bandeja ao seu lado. Depois foi até a escrivaninha e encostou-se nela de braços cruzados.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou ciente da sua testa franzida.

"Amélia acha que um lanche de madrugada pode fazer com que nós fiquemos apaixonados." ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Draco pensou um pouco. Não conhecia Amélia há muito tempo, mas podia imaginá-la dizendo isso.

Ele pegou a bandeja e abriu as pernas dela para acomodá-la a sua frente. Ginny continuou parada com os braços cruzados. Draco não pôde deixar de reparar que os braços dela faziam seus seios ficarem mais proeminentes no decote de sua camisola.

"Eu não vou dividir com você" ele disse enquanto pegava um biscoito.

"Eu não espero que você o faça"

Ela continuou imóvel. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você envenenou isso daqui, não é?"

Ela riu pelo nariz.

"Você terá que comer para descobrir."

A forma como ela estava se comportando fazia Draco sentir coisas que ele não queria. Era muito mais fácil odiá-la quando ela estava agindo como uma louca ou como uma Weasley. Que era praticamente a mesma coisa. Sentia-se desconfortável com ela ali de camisola encarando-o.

"Você não vai embora?" perguntou desejando que a resposta fosse positiva.

"Amélia pediu para que eu esperasse aqui." Aquela calma ia deixá-lo louco.

"Ela está te pagando para ser minha empregada essa noite?" provocou. Queria desesperadamente que ela voltasse a ser A Weasley irritante que ele gostava de odiar.

Ela apoiou as duas mãos na escrivaninha e com um pequeno pulo sentou-se sobre a mesa. Colocou as mãos entre as pernas provavelmente para não mostrar o que tinha por baixo da camisola. Draco resolveu olhar para os biscoitos. Começou a empilhá-los concentradamente.

"Você deve me odiar mais do que eu odeio você." ela comentou distraidamente. Não parecia ter raiva ou ressentimento em sua voz.

"Eu não te odeio. Para mim você é insignificante demais para merecer qualquer atenção minha." Aquilo tinha sido cruel. Mas ele estava realmente desesperado para que ela saísse de lá com suas pernas compridas e seu decote acentuado. Ele não queria pensar em nada daquele corpo.

"Mais cedo, no jardim, você disse que me odiava." Merlin! Porque ela simplesmente não ia embora?

"Não, VOCÊ disse que me odiava." ele continuou sem olhar para ela.

"E você disse que era recíproco."

"Que diferença isso faz, Ginny? Você quer que eu te odeie?" ele a ouviu rindo, mas continuou a brincar com os biscoitos.

"Porque você não olha pra mim e tenta conversar amigavelmente?"

Ele suspirou. Porque ela simplesmente não ia embora e deixava as coisas como estavam? Ele olhou para ela. _Maldita camisola._

"Porque eu tenho 17 anos e você está semi nua na minha frente. Se você não fosse uma Weasley, estaríamos ocupados demais para conversar."

Ela corou e desceu da escrivaninha.

"Não sei por que eu ainda tento ser legal com você!" o comportamento que ele queria estava começando a voltar.

"Nem eu." ele deu de ombros. Quando ela estava corada e irritada era fácil não sentir nada por ela. "Você sabe que não vai conseguir um pedacinho de mim."

Ela bufou, saiu e bateu a porta forte o suficiente para acordar a casa inteira. Draco suspirou aliviado. Fazia três dias que estava nessa vida maluca e já se sentia atraído por uma Weasley. _É a falta de sexo_ tentou se convencer. Mas sabia que era mentira. Desde que terminara com Pansy, no quinto ano, nunca mais tinha transado com nenhuma menina. Jamais admitiria isso para qualquer colega, mas não gostava de fazer sexo com qualquer uma. Não que não se sentisse excitado às vezes. Mas nunca por causa de uma garota qualquer. Quando ficava com alguém por mais de umas semanas, até que começava considerar um final 'feliz' mas quando a garota se mostrava disposta demais a esse final ele desistia. Ele era mais careta do que os outros imaginavam.

Bateram na porta de novo e ele bufou. Porque ela não o deixava em paz?!

"O que você quer?" ele rosnou.

Amélia entrou com uma bandeja nos braços. Olhou pelo quarto e depois estreitou os olhos pra Draco.

"Onde senhorita Virginia está?" exigiu.

"Foi embora" Draco deu de ombros.

"E o que você fez pra ela?!" seu tom apesar de doce, era acusador.

"Porque você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?" ele perguntou ofendido. Não acreditava que até sua empregada estava do lado de Ginny. O que aquela garota tinha que fazia as pessoas gostarem dela desse jeito?

"Eu te conheço desde que você deu o primeiro chute na barriga da sua mãe." ela suspirou, colocou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado de Draco "vai ser muito mais fácil para você passar cinco anos casado com ela, se você pelo menos tentar gostar dela." ela colocou uma mão sobre a mão dele "Não estou pedindo para você se apaixonar por ela, apesar de que isso realmente me faria feliz se fosse possível, mas eu não acho que vá acontecer. Contudo, pela minha sanidade, pelo menos tente gostar da companhia dela. Eu não vou agüentar ficar naquela casa com vocês brigando o tempo todo!" então ela deu um beijo na testa de Draco e saiu levando a bandeja de cima da escrivaninha com ela.

Draco bateu a mão na própria badeja e derrubou-a. Logo depois desejou que houvesse uma outra pessoa, que não fosse Amélia, que limpasse seu quarto. Não queria dar mais trabalho para ela.

***

Ginny entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama de costas. Com certeza ela estava pirando. Por alguns minutos ela acreditou que ficar amiga do Malfoy faria a vida naquele mundo mais fácil. Mas era óbvio que ele não pensava desse jeito. A única coisa em que ele pensava era em arrumar um jeito de deixá-la envergonhada, inconformada ou possessa! Como ela o odiava com todas as forças do seu corpo!

Escutou batidas na porta. Quem estaria batendo em sua porta uma hora dessas da noite?!

"Senhorita Virginia?" a doce voz de Amélia chamou do lado de fora. Ginny levantou-se e abriu a porta. "Trouxe seu lanche. Espero que goste de chocolate. Só tinha biscoitos de chocolate na cozinha" ela colocou a bandeja sobre uma cômoda.

"Tudo bem." Ginny sorriu.

"Não desista do Senhor Draco, ele tem problemas em se socializar." ela segurou as mãos de Ginny entre as suas. A garota sorriu com pena. Ela realmente gostava do Malfoy.

"Eu não posso desistir, porque eu nem cheguei a tentar." era mentira. Nos últimos minutos isso era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Mas não gostava de admitir isso para si mesma, porque diria em voz alta?

"Draco é um bom garoto. Só não gosta de demonstrar isso. Seu pai sempre disse que relacionamentos tornavam as pessoas fracas. É difícil ir contra uma educação severa como a dele."

Ginny nunca imaginou que pudesse ouvir 'Draco' e 'bom' em uma mesma frase. Não se a frase não fosse: 'DRACO, é BOM você parar de atormentar minha irmã'. Mas Amélia acreditava tanto naquilo que ela dizia.

"Amélia, Draco e eu nos odiamos." Ginny sorriu sem graça.

A senhora sorriu de volta. "O amor está mais perto do ódio do que a gente geralmente supõe. São o verso e o reverso da mesma moeda de paixão. O oposto do amor não é o ódio, mas a indiferença*. Porque você não joga a moeda e espera o destino fazer o resto?"

Ginny não soube responder. Era muito mais bonito em palavras do que em atos. Ela não podia se imaginar amando Draco. Ela amava Harry. E para isso não tinha que se esforçar nem um pouco. Amélia beijou as mãos de Ginny e deixou-a sozinha no quarto.

A garota comeu as bolachas e bebeu o leite. Antes de se deitar escovou os dentes distraidamente. Sentia-se cansada. Provavelmente deveria ser bem mais tarde do que imaginava. Deitou-se na cama e desejou sonhar com Harry.

***

A semana passou rápida e sem progressos na terapia. Michele já estava começando a ficar mal-humorada e chegava a gritar com os dois como uma professora faria com duas crianças brigando. E decididamente eles pareciam crianças. Em uma sessão Ginny chegou a cruzar os braços e mostrar a língua para Draco. Aquilo tinha o feito gargalhar, mas a terapeuta ficava cada dia mais e mais irritada.

Draco acreditava que ela desistiria e diria para seus pais que eles não tinham jeito mesmo. Na verdade, esse era o desejo secreto dele. Por isso ele ficou intrigado quando Amélia lhe informou que a terapia aconteceria no meio da tarde naquele dia.

Ele chegou ao living adiantado como sempre. Ginny geralmente chegava depois de Michele. Desde a noite que eles haviam quase discutido (porque perto das brigas mais recentes, aquilo não chegava a ser uma discussão) a garota parecia evitar ficar qualquer minuto sozinha com ele. Quando a porta abriu e Michele entrou, ela estava usando bermuda, regata e sandálias baixas. Draco não conseguiu esconder o espanto.

"Tenho uma boa notícia para você, mas vamos esperar Ginny chegar!" ela parecia radiante. O garoto desconfiou que provavelmente o humor dela ficasse melhor durante o sol.

Ginny chegou logo depois e também arregalou os olhos quando viu Michele. Ela olhou para Draco como se achasse que ele sabia a resposta para o vestuário da terapeuta. Draco apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

"Oh, que bom que chegou Ginny. Hoje nossa sessão vai ser diferente. Nós vamos remar na lagoa!" Michele até subiu o tom da voz deixando-a super estridente. Draco não conseguia entender porque ela dizia aquilo como se fosse uma boa noticia. E pelo olhar de Ginny ela concordava com ele.

"Acho que eu prefiro ficar aqui. E pela cara de Ginny, ela também." ele disse e sentou-se no sofá.

A cara de Michele fechou-se. O bom-humor não durava muito.

"Isso não é uma democracia, Draco. Eu tenho que fazer vocês dois parecerem um casal. E para isso vocês vão ter que trabalhar em grupo. Então vamos nós todos fazer uma atividade em grupo. NÓS VAMOS REMAR NA LAGOA!"

Não houve reclamação, suspiros ou promessas de melhoras que convencessem Michele a mudar de idéia. Draco até prometeu andar de mãos dadas com Ginny se eles não precisassem remar. Mas a terapeuta estava firme na decisão. Em alguns minutos eles estavam perto da lagoa com um pequeno barco de madeira. Michele distribuía os coletes animadamente.

"Cor-de-rosa para Ginny, verde para Draco e azul para mim" ela cantarolava. "Se vocês caírem no lago é só puxar essa cordinha" ela segurou uma cordinha que estava perto de seu pescoço "que o colete se enche na mesma hora e vocês bóiam.".

Ginny foi a primeira a entrar no barco. Ela tremia horrores. Draco imaginou quanta raiva ela deveria estar sentindo para tremer daquele jeito. Ele foi logo depois e sentou-se o mais longe possível dela. Michele entrou e empurrou a margem da lagoa com o remo. Entregou um remo para cada um e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny.

"Vamos lá! Remando todo mundo junto. Nosso objetivo é chegar ao centro do lago."

Não demorou muito. Todos eles pareciam saber exatamente o que fazer. Quando chegaram lá, Michele mandou parar e observar a beleza que o trabalho em grupo produzia. _Um monte de bobagens_ pensou Draco _a beleza seria a mesma se eu viesse remando sozinho_. Ele estava olhando para um pinheiro longe dali, quando uma quantidade absurda de água espirrou nele. Ele olhou zangado achando que fosse uma brincadeira. Mas a raiva virou diversão quando viu Ginny dentro da lagoa. Olhou para Michele e ela parecia incrivelmente calma. Ginny começou a afundar e subir na superfície. Seus braços se debatiam desesperadamente. E ela parecia tentar gritar.

"Puxe a cordinha, Ginny!" Draco gritou para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo acima dos barulhos da água.

"Ela não pode." Michele disse calmamente "o colete dela não funciona.".

Draco olhou horrorizado para ela. Como ela mantinha essa calma absurda?

"Ginny, tente boiar e nós te puxamos." ele voltou a gritar para a garota. Seus braços estavam batendo com menos força agora.

Michele gargalhou.

"Ela não sabe nadar, Draco!"

Foi totalmente por impulso. Draco pulou no lago e puxou a própria cordinha. O colete dele funcionava. Segurou Ginny pela cintura e começou a tentar nadar. Agradeceu por estar de colete, porque Ginny não parava de usá-lo como apoio. E toda vez que ela tentava subir acima de sua cintura ela afundava Draco também. Primeiro ele considerou voltar para o barco. Mas tentar subir iria virá-lo. Então ele começou a nadar para a margem. Não tinha certeza se chegaria lá antes de se cansar completamente. Ginny dava muito trabalho.

"Fique quieta, Ginny! Eu não vou te deixar afogar!" ele gritou para ela. Mas a garota não parava. Draco imaginou que ela não o tivesse ouvido, já que ele mesmo não ouvia direito o que ela dizia.

Com muito esforço eles chegaram perto da margem. Lá já era raso o suficiente para eles caminharem. Mesmo assim ele não largou a cintura dela. Quase a carregou para fora do lago.

Estava cansado o suficiente para jogar-se no chão e dormir ali mesmo. Mas ao invés disso ele continuou andando com ela ao seu lado.

"Draco, eu prefiro me sentar um pouco e descansar" Ginny disse com a voz rouca.

Draco parou, passou um braço pelos joelhos dela e o outro subiu até metade das costas. Levantou-a e voltar a andar. Não pararia enquanto não ela não estivesse em casa.

"Como você foi cair na lagoa, garota estúpida?" perguntou enquanto andava.

Ginny olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

"Eu não caí! Michele me empurrou!" a garota respondeu com raiva.

Ela sabia que o colete de Ginny não funcionava. E empurrou-a do barco?

_Isso passou dos limites._

Com certeza ele teria chego a casa antes se não estivesse carregando Ginny. Mas mesmo quando já estava dentro da mansão ele continuou com ela no colo. Amélia veio correndo quando viu os dois molhados.

"Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês?!" ela andava atrás de Draco.

"Onde está meu pai, Amélia?!" ele não tinha a intenção de gritar com a senhora, mas a raiva estava atingindo sua garganta.

"N-no escritório" ela respondeu e parou de segui-los.

Draco entrou no escritório chutando a porta. Colocou Ginny em pé ao lado dele e fitou seu pai. Lucio apenas levantou a cabeça sem expressão em seu rosto.

"Nós não vamos mais trabalhar com Michele. Demita-a no instante em que ela entrar nessa casa."

"O trabalho de Michele é unir vocês. Eu não ligo para o que ela tenha feito que te deixou com tanta raiva. Mas aparentemente deu certo."

Draco parou e só então reparou que sua mão ainda estava na cintura de Ginny.

"Procure outra pessoa para fazer esse trabalho. Enquanto ela for minha terapeuta, eu não irei a nenhuma sessão de terapia."

Puxou Ginny para fora com ele e ajudou-a a subir as escadas. Depois que sua raiva de Michele passasse, com certeza ele se arrependeria de todo esse contato físico com a garota.

***

Quando Draco deixou Ginny no quarto dela e ela entrou para tomar banho, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Tinha enfrentado um de seus maiores medos e traumas. Enquanto deixava a água quente cair em seu rosto lembrou-se de quando Fred e Jorge levaram ela e Rony para pescar em um rio não muito longe d'A Toca. Ela e Rony caíram e foram levados pela correnteza. Fred e Jorge estavam no terceiro ano de Hogwarts e não tinham autorização de usar as varinhas. Ela desmaiou e pensou que morreria antes de sair do rio. Quando acordou estava em casa, com Molly chorando horrores ao seu lado. Rony superou esse medo rápido. Mas ela não conseguia esquecer da dor de cabeça toda vez que a água entrava em seu nariz e da vontade desesperada de respirar. Seus pais até tentaram colocá-la em uma escola de natação trouxa, mas ela se recusou a entrar na piscina. Disse que jamais ficaria perto de lagos, rios e piscinas e assim não correria perigo.

O maior motivo de choro não era por ter caído no lago. O desespero só durou até quando Malfoy arrastou-a pela margem. Quando pode sentir os pés no chão firme o medo foi embora. Mas ela chorava de raiva por ter sido empurrada por Michele. Ela havia contado essa história no questionário que tinha respondido há pouco mais de uma semana.

Quando saiu do banheiro Molly estava no quarto. Uma troca de roupa em cima da cama.

"Tomou banho direito, né? Aquele lago fede peixes..." foi a única coisa que sua mãe disse. _E o que mais eu poderia esperar?_ perguntou-se zangada.

"Mãe, eu gostaria de saber onde ficam as minhas roupas. Só pra caso eu precise." Ginny resolveu não responder o comentário anterior.

"Estão no meu quarto. Vou mandar Amélia trazê-las para cá." dizendo isso simplesmente e saiu.

Ginny pegou a roupa. Vestiu-se vagarosamente e jogou-se na cama. Seu corpo estava exausto.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Entra!" ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz falhou no meio.

Draco entrou com uma bandeja no quarto. As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram antes que pudesse evitar.

"Amélia pediu para que eu trouxesse chá para você." ele disse colocando a bandeja com as pernas abertas na frente de Ginny. "Mas eu acho que é só uma desculpa para que eu venha ver como você está."

Ginny pegou a xícara e bebericou um pouco. Estava quente. Muito quente. Draco ficou parado do seu lado olhando para ela.

"E então?" ele perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"E então o que?"

"Como você está?"

Antes de responder Ginny pensou se aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. Provavelmente era mesmo. Pegou a xícara novamente e voltou a bebericar.

"Ginny, não é difícil. Ou você está bem ou não." ele falou como com uma criança de três anos.

"Eu sei a resposta para essa pergunta. O que eu não sei é porque você se importa." ela voltou a bebericar.

"Eu não me importo." Draco saiu do quarto e fechou a porta delicadamente.

_Agora eu estou bem_ pensou consigo mesma enquanto continuava a bebericar o chá.

***

Draco não conseguia dormir. Até tentava, mas estava sem sono. Pensou em chamar Amélia e pedir um copo de leite quente, mas desistiu quando viu que horas eram. Ela provavelmente estaria dormindo. Levantou-se e resolveu andar. Passou pelo quarto de Ginny e viu por baixo da porta que a luz estava acesa. Sem pensar em nada simplesmente entrou. Ela estava lendo. Quando percebeu a presença dele levantou os olhos do livro e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sem sono?" perguntou olhando para o livro novamente.

Draco deu de ombros. E sentou-se do lado dela na cama.

Ginny franziu a testa para ele. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca e ela deitou a cabeça em um de seus ombros. _Por isso não devemos encostar muito em garotas, elas logo acham que estamos dispostos a continuar com o contato físico._ Pensou sem se mexer. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

"Michele sabia que eu não sabia nadar." ela disse tranquilamente. Draco nem poderia dizer se ela tinha tirado os olhos do livro. Ele não sabia se era algo para se responder. Encostou a cabeça na cabeceira e fechou os olhos. O cheiro de torta de cereja invadindo seu nariz.

Ela acomodou a cabeça mais perto do peito dele. Uma sensação interessante mexeu-se em seu estômago. É óbvio que a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele foi afastar-se. Mas ele não queria. Simplesmente queria ficar ali com o cheiro do cabelo dela brincando com seus sentidos.

"Eu ainda não agradeci por ter me salvado" Draco sentiu a cabeça dela se mexendo. Como se ela olhasse para cima.

"Ginny, não fique pensando que eu fiz isso por você. Porque eu não fiz. Foi um impulso, ok?" não era verdade. E ele sabia que provavelmente ela perceberia. Mas ele mesmo não sabia a verdade. Não sabia o que tinha o feito pular naquele lago e nadar furiosamente até a margem.

"Eu não me importo" ela disse imitando o tom indiferente dele.

"Pois deveria." Ele olhou para ela. "Ginny, é sério. Eu não sou o cara que salva mocinhas indefesas. Eu sou o cara arrogante, mesquinho e mimado que humilha a sua família. Eu sou aquele que compra o juiz no jogo de quadribol. Que diferencia bruxos de sangue puro e nascidos trouxas-"

"Draco" Ginny o interrompeu "Cale a boca!"

Ele pensou por uns segundos. Porque ele estava dizendo aquilo para ela? Ele nunca tinha dito isso pra ninguém. Ainda mais porque ele não pensava que eram características ruins. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça novamente na cabeceira.

"E quando a gente for embora daqui eu vou continuar sendo-"

Mas, de repente, tinha alguma coisa macia e quente em sua boca. Abriu os olhos e viu Ginny o encarando com os lábios grudados nos seus. O primeiro impulso dele foi segurar o rosto dela e afastá-la. E assim que os lábios dela estavam separados dos dele, ele puxou-a de volta. Fechou os olhos e investiu sua língua contra a boca dela. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e correspondeu ao beijo. Ele fez questão de ser feroz, quase violento. Mostrar para ela que ele não era mesmo o mocinho da história. Ele empurrou-a para a cama e deitou-se sobre ela sem quebrar o beijo. E então ela virou o rosto. Ele se afastou rapidamente.

"Eu não vou dormir com você, Draco." ela disse ofegante.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

"Eu não esperava isso mesmo." Seus dentes estavam travados. _Você tem que ir embora, Draco!_

Ele desceu da cama.

"Não estou pedindo para você ir embora" ela gemeu.

"Ginny, esse é o tipo de coisa que não é para acontecer. Eu não vou deixar esse mundo me enlouquecer. Você deveria pensar em fazer o mesmo."

Dizendo isso saiu. Quando chegou em seu quarto encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado da janela. Ele podia não saber como tinha ido parar lá. Mas estava na hora de descobrir como voltar ao normal.

Deitou-se e desejou com todas as forças para não sonhar com Ginny.

N/A: primeiro beijo. Espero que não tenha sido decepcionante. Eu planejo beijos melhores futuramente. Tinham pedido um capítulo mais comprido. Espero que esse esteja satisfatório. Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem lendo que eu continuo escrevendo. Beijos

* Encontrei na Internet, acho que é do Érico Veríssimo.

OBS: ficou claro que o cômodo de espelhos que levava Ginny até o apartamento dela é um elevador? Eu não sabia como que um bruxo iria explicar isso. Meu namorado deu a idéia de "_uma caixa que sobe e desce_" (¬¬), mas Ginny não sabe que ela está subindo e descendo. Então, me digam o que acharam da descrição do elevador, ok?


	7. Sétimo

Capítulo 7

Quando acordou, o primeiro pensamento que chegou à cabeça de Ginny foi o beijo de Draco. Antes mesmo da luz do sol chegar a incomodá-la, seus lábios já formigavam com a lembrança. Se dissesse que não houve arrependimento ela estaria mentindo. No momento em que Draco afastou-a com as palmas das mãos em seu rosto, ela teve vontade de se matar. Sentiu-se idiota por pensar que ele corresponderia ao beijo. Por acreditar que ele também desejava beijá-la. Mas as mesmas mãos que a afastaram trouxeram-na de volta. E dessa vez não era apenas o encontro de duas bocas. Dessa vez a língua de Draco investia por entre seus lábios e mostrava-se ansioso. Ela abraçou-lhe o pescoço para que chegasse mais perto. O beijo dele era faminto, desejoso. Quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, a garota sentiu um calor subir pela parte interna das coxas. Ela sabia que aquilo significava duas coisas: que ela estava entrando em total falta de controle; e que era hora de avisar.

_"Eu não vou dormir com você, Draco."_

_"Eu não esperava isso mesmo"_

Aquela lembrança fez seu estômago revirar. Porque ela tinha quebrado um beijo maravilhoso para dizer algo tão idiota? Era óbvio que Draco não queria dormir com ela. Ele sequer deveria ter desejado beijá-la. E ela estragou tudo dizendo algo estúpido. _Não é porque você não tem controle, que todos os outros também o percam por causa de um beijo_.

Levantou-se completamente desanimada. Vestiu qualquer roupa e desceu para o café da manhã.

Draco já estava lá. Sentado de lado em uma cadeira olhando o jornal. Seus olhos passavam correndo por todas as folhas e ele as virava violentamente. Então parou e concentrou-se no meio de duas folhas. Pegou um copo de suco e tomou um grande gole sem tirar os olhos do papel. Logo depois suspirou e voltou a passar os olhos rapidamente pelas notícias.

Ginny apenas parou de olhá-lo quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e um cheiro de bacon tomar toda a sala. Seus olhos desviaram-se para de onde o cheiro vinha. Um rapaz entrava com uma travessa cheia de fatias de bacon. Colocou-as na mesa e saiu.

"Essa é uma ótima forma de manter seus joelhos inteiros." A garota brincou.

Colocou três fatias de bacon em um prato e começou a servir-se de suco. Draco sequer tirou os olhos do jornal.

"Nunca achei que as notícias trouxas pudessem ser interessantes para você."

Ela não colocou o bacon na boca esperando alguma resposta dele. Mas não veio resposta nenhuma.

"É muito infantil da sua parte, me ignorar por causa de um beijo." Saiu de supetão. Ela tinha pensado em dizer algo menos ridículo é lógico. Mas quando abriu a boca, as palavras quase derramaram para fora.

Draco bufou e Ginny imaginou se ela o tinha irritado muito.

"Por Merlin, Weasley! Eu realmente ficaria grato se não estragasse a minha manhã com lembranças ridículas de um beijo idiota." Ele sequer tirou os olhos do jornal enquanto acrescentava "e eu não estou ignorando você – por mais que não me pareça uma má idéia – eu estou concentrado procurando notícias bruxas.".

Ginny enfiou uma fatia de bacon na boca e fez uma careta para ele (que, mais tarde, ela desejou que ele não tivesse visto. Parecia realmente infantil depois que passava a raiva) começou a mastigar concentrando-se no suco.

"Nada sobre o mundo bruxo." Ginny ouviu Draco dizendo desanimado.

"Isso é um jornal trouxa. Esperava o que?" Respondeu com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para ele.

Pelo barulho de jornal dobrando, Ginny soube que Draco agora prestava atenção nela. Pelo menos ele não estava distraído.

"Sei lá!" a voz dele estava um tanto quanto irritada "Notícias sobre desaparecimentos sem nexo, construções demolidas misteriosamente, assassinatos e mais assassinatos." Decididamente ele estava irritado. Ginny não precisou levantar a cabeça para saber que ele deveria estar jogando os braços para o alto. "Qualquer coisa que indique uma guerra em um mundo desconhecido por essa gente!" ele finalizou batendo as mãos na mesa.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que Draco estava com as bochechas vermelhas e algumas mechas do cabelo caídas no rosto. Ele ficava incrivelmente lindo quando parecia ter um pouco de vida correndo em suas veias.

"Talvez Você-Sabe-Quem esteja sendo discreto para não atrair os olhares trouxas." Ela deu de ombros. Parecia-lhe uma explicação razoável.

"Você é tapada, Weasley?" aquilo não era uma pergunta. "Você-Sabe-Quem não se importa com os trouxas. Ele nunca foi discreto antes, porque seria agora?"

Doeu. Porque ele estava começando a chamá-la de Weasley novamente? _Ele te chamou de tapada e você fica triste por ter sido chamada pelo sobrenome? O que está acontecendo com você?_

"Você-Sabe-Quem foi discreto há dois anos atrás, depois do Torneio Tribruxo." Ela continuou com a voz baixa.

Draco colocou uma mão na testa e suspirou.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto conversar com a minha porta e ver se é mais produtivo."

Antes de Ginny responder ele saiu. Ela apoiou a testa nas duas mãos sobre a mesa e sentiu vontade de gritar. Porque ela sentia-se mal por ser tratada exatamente como ele sempre o tinha feito? _Porque você gosta dele_ sua própria voz falou dentro de sua cabeça. Seu estômago revirou. Ela não gostava dele.

A porta da sala de jantar se abriu e sua mãe entrou com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

"Suba para o seu quarto e tome um banho. Hoje nós vamos ao atelier fazer a última prova do vestido." Molly disse com a voz alegre. Ginny por um instante pôde ver a verdadeira Molly naquele sorriso. Mas não durou muito, logo sua mãe já estava com a testa franzida. "Qual o seu problema, garota? Está surda?!"

A garota suspirou e foi pro quarto.

***

Draco estava deitado em sua cama pensando nas notícias. Com certeza ele tinha perdido alguma coisa. Devia existir pelo menos um detalhe que revelasse o mundo bruxo, a guerra ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe desse esperanças de voltar para casa. Mas ele havia lido tudo e não encontrara nada. _Talvez esteja estressado demais para ver o óbvio_ pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e colocava um braço sobre sua cabeça. Deixou os pensamentos vagarem e não foi surpreendido quando eles chegaram ao quarto de Ginny. Mais uma vez a noite anterior invadiu sua cabeça. Lembrou o quanto cada célula do seu corpo queria ficar abraçado com ela naquela cama, mas mesmo assim ele levantou-se e foi embora. Não tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que ele tinha feito na vida. E nem tinha como ser. Afastar-se de uma garota que ele não gostava era um ato natural. Ou pelo menos deveria ser. Esse novo mundo com certeza tinha que ter alguma magia envolvida. Apenas alguma coisa muito forte poderia modificar um instinto básico como aquele. Quando pensou nisso, sentiu-se aliviado. _Existe magia. Eu posso não estar vendo onde, mas existe._

***

Quando Ginny entrou no atelier sentiu sua boca abrir-se levemente. Era do tamanho da sala comunal da Grifinória, mas tinha janela em todos os lugares possíveis. Todo branco e com espelhos fazendo um quase labirinto. Qualquer lugar que ela olhasse ela veria ou o maravilhoso jardim que cercava o imóvel, ou a sua própria imagem boquiaberta. De uma escada de mármore desceu uma mulher loira que lembrava muito Narcisa. Era alta, magra e andava como se seus pés não tocassem o chão. Usava um vestido preto com cintura baixa e saia curta e calçava algo que seria uma sapatilha se não fosse o salto fino.

"Achei que você nunca chegaria!" A mulher loira sorriu para Narcisa, aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe dois beijos no rosto.

"Londres está um tanto distante da nossa casa de verão." Narcisa respondeu sorrindo. Ginny nunca imaginaria que era possível Narcisa parecer simpática com alguém. VERDADEIRAMENTE simpática.

A mulher loira virou-se para Ginny. Continuava sorrindo.

"Espero que você não tenha engordado nem uma grama." Ela tocou com a ponta do dedo indicador no nariz de Ginny "O modelo que você escolheu não é para mulheres gordas.".

Ginny sentiu o estômago revirar. O que será que ela tinha escolhido que não serviria em uma mulher gorda. No mesmo instante sua cabeça se encheu de imagens de vestidos curtos, ou justos demais. E até mesmo de um com a barriga toda de fora. Torceu os dedos e desejou que, quem quer que fosse a pessoa que tinha escolhido o vestido, tivesse bom gosto. Uma menina miúda entrou com uma caixa branca e colocou sobre um pufe marfim perto delas.

"Vamos provar e ver o que falta" a mulher loira foi até a caixa. A garota sentia-se incomodada por não saber o seu nome.

Enquanto seguia a loira por um corredor imenso (e nada menos glamuroso do que o hall), Ginny não conseguia deixar de desejar que o vestido cobrisse mais partes do corpo do que sua camisola. Entraram em uma sala cheia de espelhos e com uma plataforma de um metro quadrado no centro.

"Suba na plataforma, querida." A loira disse enquanto abria a caixa.

_Seja decente. Por favor, seja decente._

***

As leves batidas na porta foram suficientes para tirar Draco de suas lembranças. Antes mesmo que respondesse a maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu. Michele entrou com um vestido preto justo na altura dos joelhos. Draco bufou.

"Podemos conversar?" ela perguntou com uma voz quase rouca e sorriu.

"Se fosse há uma semana, eu diria que você está realizando um sonho meu. Mas você chegou atrasada." Tentou parecer irônico, mas saiu mais como irritado.

"Eu pedi demissão." Ela disse sentando-se na beirada da cama dele. Agora, ela nem parecia mais tão bonita assim.

"Errado." Ele levantou-se, não queria ficar perto dela. Tinha receio que pudesse socá-la "Eu demiti você." Olhou pela janela.

"Draco," ele não podia vê-la, mas sabia que ela estava se aproximando "Eu entendo –e até fico feliz- que você esteja bravo comigo. Mas você tem que entender que eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho. Seu pai foi bem claro quando me disse que eu deveria usar de qualquer artifício. E vocês não estavam cooperando." Ela estava perto o suficiente para Draco sentir seu perfume. Não lembrava em nada com o cheiro de Ginny. Michele tinha um cheiro desses que super modelos devem ter. Sensual e penetrante. O cheiro de Ginny –_embora delicioso_- não era nada sensual. Trincou os dentes quando percebeu que estava pensando no cheiro da ruiva.

"E tentar afogar a Weasley era a sua carta na manga, certo?" ele respondeu ríspido. A vontade de socá-la continuava lá. Ele podia senti-la. Mas o cheiro de Michele era inebriante. Como ele nunca havia percebido isso antes?

"Eu não tentei afogá-la. Eu só arranjei uma situação que transformasse você naquilo que ela sempre quis."

Draco olhou para ela. Do que ela estava falando? Ginny tinha algum tipo de tara por nadadores? Ergueu uma sobrancelha, foi até a cama e sentou-se. Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

"Transformar-me naquilo que ela sempre quis?" repetiu pausadamente. Michele deve ter percebido que ele se interessava e sorriu mais ainda. Andou até ele. Sentado, Draco pôde ver com clareza a forma como seu quadril se mexia enquanto ela andava. Essa mulher deveria ter sido modelo algum dia.

"Eu um herói." Ela disse enquanto se abaixava na frente dele. Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e segurou a mão de Draco com as duas mãos. "Ginny tem aquele sonho comum de ser uma princesa. Diria que a Cinderela se encaixaria perfeitamente, se ela não precisasse que o príncipe fosse também um herói." Draco franziu a testa. _Quem é Cinderela?_ Michele continuou "Ela sonha com um príncipe herói. Alguém sobre um cavalo branco com uma espada reluzente em punho. Que vai salvá-la do pior monstro do mundo." Era quase como ouvir um conto de fadas. A emoção na voz de Michele fez Draco considerar que aquele sonho, na verdade, era dela. Então o rosto dela se fechou. "Mas você não é um herói. Não está nem perto de ser. Eu precisava te transformar em um. E todo herói precisa de um vilão. Se não houver vilão. Não há herói. É como matemática, sabe? Um mais um é igual a dois. Um mais zero continua sendo um. E eu fui o vilão. Eu a empurrei no lago e você a salvou. Se eu não tivesse empurrado, ela dificilmente cairia sozinha. Você não a salvaria e ela ainda não estaria apaixonada."

Draco não tinha certeza se tinha prestado atenção em toda a história. Tinha entendido a idéia, mas se perdera em algumas partes. Os seios de Michele estavam o suficiente à mostra para que ele se distraísse. Mas a última frase tinha feito com que ele acordasse.

"Ela não está apaixonada. Ela me odeia!" Disse com a voz rouca.

Michele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Se não fosse pela visão do pescoço, colo e seios dela, Draco acharia que foi um ato exagerado.

"Por isso que ela te beijou na última noite, certo?" a terapeuta perguntou com um sorriso de lado. Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Como ela sabia disso? "Amélia me contou. Aparentemente você esqueceu a porta aberta. Não podemos culpá-la pela curiosidade, não é?" Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Draco tentou lembrar-se de fechar a porta, mas não conseguia. Pensando direito, sequer lembrava de como tinha ido parar lá. A única coisa que não saía de sua cabeça era o maldito beijo.

"Bom, agora que estamos esclarecidos" Michele levantou-se "Estou indo. Tenho um almoço importante" e depois de dizer isso deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco.

Ela saiu e ele continuou sentado pensando naquela conversa. Aquilo era ridículo. Ninguém se apaixonava por alguém só por causa de um impulso. Draco pensou em uma coisa e saiu correndo atrás de Michele. Encontrou-a no corredor. Segurou um braço dela e puxou-a, quando ela virou encostou-se levemente no peito dele. Estavam exatamente da mesma altura graças aos sapatos de salto dela.

"Como você sabia que eu ia salvá-la?" perguntou sussurrando. Seus olhos estreitos. Por um segundo sentiu que tentava seduzi-la.

Michele sorriu com o canto da boca.

"Eu não sabia." Aproximou sua boca do ouvido dele e disse com os lábios encostados no lóbulo de sua orelha "Mas eu já tinha uma segunda opção para você, caso ela realmente se afogasse." Então ela se afastou e saiu. Primeiro andando de costas, depois virou-se e rebolou até o fim do corredor. Draco encostou as costas na parede e desceu escorregando, até sentar no chão. Decididamente Michele era a melhor terapeuta do mundo.

***

Passaram-se três dias e Ginny sequer lembrava-se do beijo. Depois de não terem mais se falado sobre isso, na cabeça dela o beijo não passava de um momento rápido e sem graça. Era quase como se ela tivesse sonhado aquele beijo, e não beijado de verdade.

Estava um dia insuportavelmente quente. Ginny acordou e não resistiu tomar um banho, mas mesmo depois do banho, enquanto ela se secava, gotículas de suor já se formavam em seu colo. Foi até o quarto sem se preocupar em enrolar a toalha no corpo, apenas deixou-a sobre a pia e foi pelada procurar por uma roupa que permitisse o máximo de vento encostar sua pele. No fundo da cômoda encontrou um short jeans curto o suficiente para não ter sido comprado por ela. _É só eu não sair do quarto_ pensou enquanto jogava-o sobre a cama. Não foi difícil de encontrar uma regata. Ela tinha coleções dela. Escolheu uma branca de alças finíssimas. E foi para a gaveta de calcinhas. Passou reto pelos sutiãs, estava muito calor para usar alguma coisa com elástico, arame e fecho de metal.

Depois de se vestir foi até a janela. Era grande o suficiente para ser considerada uma porta. Abriu-a sem dificuldades e sentou-se no chão com as pernas para fora. _Será que os Malfoy nunca imaginaram que isso é um chamariz para um suicida? _Pensou olhando para baixo. O chão, coberto de grama, deveria estar há uns quatro metros da janela. _Ninguém morreria se pulasse daqui, no máximo quebraria uma perna._ Deu de ombros e deitou no assoalho gelado. Aquilo era um alívio para a sua pele.

Ficou deitada por horas. Não teve fome e sua mãe estava ocupada demais com preparativos para o casamento, então não desceu para o café da manhã. De vez em quando mudava os braços de posição procurando por algum lugar mais gelado aqui ou ali. Fez as contas de cabeça e lembrou que estaria fazendo prova de transfiguração uma hora dessas. Sentiu uma pontada de saudades de Hogwarts. Ela queria voltar, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Draco todos os dias de manhã procurava alguma notícia que indicasse magia no jornal. Mas nunca encontrava nada. Ela não conseguia entender porque ele fazia aquilo. Para ela era óbvio que existia magia. Na verdade ela não acreditara muito na teoria dele de que esse era outro mundo. Bom, pelo menos ela achava que essa era a teoria dele, porque em todas as conversas ele dizia "nesse novo mundo". Ela achava que eles continuavam no mesmo mundo de antes e estavam todos sobre o efeito de algum feitiço. Não disse isso para Draco, porque ele não parecia interessado em ouvi-la. Desde que Michele fora embora, as coisas entre eles tinham regredido. Ele voltou a chamá-la pelo sobrenome e quase nunca conversava com ela. Quando dizia alguma coisa era maldoso e irônico. O que fazia Ginny passar muito mais tempo em seu quarto.

Ela ouviu a porta abrindo e sem se levantar olhou para cima. Pôde ver os sapatos italianos de Draco entrando no quarto. Voltou a olhar para o teto.

"Não adianta se jogar. O máximo que vai acontecer é quebrar uma perna." Ele disse sarcástico (e ironicamente confirmando o que ela já havia imaginado antes.) "Se quiser se matar eu não me importo em fazer o serviço sujo.".

"Quando eu quiser me matar eu te aviso. Com antecedência para você encontrar horário na sua agenda." Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele.

"Ah! Para isso eu sempre terei uma hora vaga." Ele disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela com as pernas para fora da janela também.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ginny não conseguia imaginar o que o tinha feito vir ao seu quarto, mas ela não ia perguntar. Sem razão alguma, doía quando ele era seco, irônico ou grosso com ela.

"Estou pensando em voltar para Londres." Ele disse deitando-se no chão com os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça.

"Um de nós vai ter que fugir desse casamento, não é?" ela continuou a olhar o teto. Já tinha decorado os desenhos do gesso.

"Não vou fugir, Weasley!" sua voz era ríspida "Você sabe que dia é hoje?"

"Domingo" Ginny respondeu sem emoção. _Que pergunta estúpida._

"Dia dezessete de agosto." Ele corrigiu impaciente "Em três semanas o Expresso vai sair para Hogwarts. Nós vamos até lá, pegamos o trem e assim que chegarmos falamos com o professor Snape. Ele com certeza vai saber o que fazer."

"Você disse dezessete de agosto?" Ginny perguntou pausadamente. Ela não havia escutado uma única palavra desde que Draco tinha lhe dito que dia era.

Draco virou-se e ficou de lado apoiado no seu braço.

"Você se faz de idiota para me provocar?" ele perguntou irritado.

"Amanhã é meu aniversário." Ela disse simplesmente.

Draco voltou a deitar do lado dela.

"E daí?" perguntou secamente.

"Eu nunca passei um aniversário longe da minha família." Ela tinha dito aquilo mais para ela, do que para Draco. Ela sabia que, na teoria, Molly estava ali. Mas não era a Molly dela. E ela também queria Rony, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Arthur, Gui, Fleur e até Percy. _Você já teve esse aniversário, Ginny. Na vida real, vocês estão em novembro._ Pensou tentando de consolar. Não adiantou. Acordar em um dia dezoito de agosto e não sentir-se aniversariante era impossível. _Será que a Molly daqui vai lembrar?_ Desanimou ao pensar que provavelmente ela não lembraria.

"Weasley!" Draco gritou e trouxe Ginny de volta para o momento. Ele estava novamente de lado, apoiado em um braço. "Você pode se concentrar no plano?".

Ginny suspirou e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Como eu estava dizendo" Draco continuou enquanto voltava a se deitar "Eu e você sairemos no meio da noite, para que ninguém pergunte para onde estamos indo. Provavelmente nossos pais não vão nos deixar ir para Londres tão perto do casamento. Vão achar que estamos tentando fugir-".

"Dia primeiro cai em uma segunda-feira?" ela o interrompeu pensativa.

"Isso realmente faz diferença?" ele parecia nervoso.

"Eu e sua mãe vamos para Londres buscar o vestido de noiva, nessa semana. Acho que ela disse segunda-".

"Weasley. Se nós voltarmos para Hogwarts, você não vai precisar de um vestido de noiva..." Draco disse pausadamente como se ela fosse mentalmente incapaz.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Foi sua vez de virar-se e se apoiar em um braço.

"Malfoy! Você pode se concentrar no plano?" Ela imitou o jeito dele de falar "Se nós tivermos um motivo para ir para Londres, não precisamos sair escondidos. É só a gente falar para sua mãe que nós dois vamos buscar meu vestido." Ela continuou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Bom, na verdade, era.

"E porque ela não acharia que vamos fugir?" sua voz era desafiadora.

"Porque o seu motorista que vai nos levar. Nós vamos para a estação, descemos e pegamos o trem. E se-" Ginny engoliu em seco "alguma coisa der errado, nós voltamos e pegamos o vestido. Ela não vai desconfiar se estivermos com alguém nos vigiando.".

Draco voltou a deitar no chão e ficou um tempo calado olhando para o teto. Parecia considerar o que ela tinha proposto.

"É. É um bom plano" ele disse finalmente.

Ginny voltou a deitar-se e olhar o teto também. Ficaram assim uns dez minutos. Ninguém disse nada e ela começou a se distrair contando quantas vezes o padrão do gesso se repetia. Malfoy parecia morto ao lado dela. Não era possível sequer ouvir sua respiração. _Um defunto._ Pensou lembrando-se da primeira sessão de terapia.

"Eu vou nadar. Você vem junto?" ele levantou-se de repente e começou a colocar-se de pé.

"Há-há" Ginny ironizou uma risada.

"Você não tem que ficar na piscina grande. Tem um lugar com um barzinho, você pode ficar sentada na cadeira dentro da piscina." Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu não tenho roupa de banho." Disse simplesmente.

"Você pode entrar de roupa" ele disse enquanto estendia a mão para ela se levantar "o seu short é curto o suficiente para se passar por um biquíni.".

Ginny corou. Respirou fundo e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ia pegar na mão de Malfoy, e então se lembrou da última vez e resolveu levantar-se sozinha.

"Espere-me lá fora. Vou colocar alguma coisa de baixo da blusa." Ela disse já de pé.

Malfoy colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saiu dando de ombros. Ela não tinha certeza, mas achou ter ouvido ele dizer "eu preferia que não colocasse." Sacudiu a cabeça e foi procurar por um sutiã escuro.

***

Malfoy passou pelo seu quarto para vestir uma sunga e uma roupa mais quente por cima. Voltou para o quarto de Ginny e viu que a porta ainda estava fechada, mas era possível ouvir movimento lá dentro. Encostou-se na parede e ficou esperando. Quando ouviu o som de algo pesado caindo sobre o colchão de mola resolveu entrar. Não bateu para que não houvesse como ela negar-lhe a entrada no quarto.

Quando entrou encontrou Ginny deitada na cama, ainda vestida. Estava com as pernas e os braços abertos como se tivesse se jogado.

"Qual o problema, Weasley?" Perguntou encostando-se na parede perto da porta "Eu não vou tentar te afogar".

Ginny suspirou e jogou uma coisa em sua direção. Era um tecido leve demais para chegar até Draco. Quando caiu em seus pés e se abaixou e pegou.

"Um maiô?" ele olhou segurando a peça pelas duas alças "o seu problema é que você tem um maiô?".

"Não!" Ginny bufou. Sentou-se na cama "O problema é o tamanho do único maiô que eu tenho!".

Ele voltou a olhar para a peça. Era um maiô preto, com alças finas e um decote que terminava... Bom, ele não terminava. Era suficiente grande para mostrar o umbigo da garota. A única coisa que interrompia o decote era uma tirinha de strass que ficava na altura da cintura alta dela. Draco procurou desesperadamente por uma piada para se distrair da imagem de Ginny usando aquilo.

Não havia nenhuma piada que ele conseguisse pensar.

"Aparentemente minha mãe queria que eu usasse todos os artifícios para te conquistar." Disse em um muxoxo lembrando o garoto do que Lucio tinha dito no dia que ela se afogou.

Draco jogou o maiô de volta para ela. Ele caiu sobre a cama.

"Somos só nós dois, Ginny. Que problema há?" quando percebeu que a chamou pelo apelido teve raiva de si mesmo. Ele estava sendo tão cuidadoso até então. Mas Ginny não pareceu perceber. Apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu preferia usar esse maiô no meio do campo de Quadribol na final, do que usá-lo perto de você." Ela disse como se o desafiasse.

"Acha que eu iria agarrar você? Até onde sei, foi você quem me beijou." Ele disse com um meio sorriso, seu estômago não revirava mais quando se lembrava do beijo.

"Não! Eu acho que você iria fazer piadas até o final de minha vida. E até onde eu sei você retribuiu o beijo." Ela acrescentou cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Draco foi calmamente até ela. Quando ele se aproximou ela descruzou os braços enquanto arregalava os olhos. O garoto ajoelhou-se na cama colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela. Depois com a mínima força empurrou-a para que ela deitasse. Deitou-se sobre ela. Seus rostos próximos demais. Seus narizes só não se tocavam porque a cabeça dele estava levemente inclinada para um lado.

***

Ele estava sobre ela. Ginny prendeu a respiração.

"Os meninos que você já beijou devem beijar muito mal se você acha que eu estava retribuindo aquele beijo." Ele sussurrou. Seu hálito quente brincou no rosto dela.

"Na verdade, o seu foi o pior de todos." Ela ofegou enquanto dizia. Era mentira. O pior tinha sido um que Colin Creevey havia roubado dela no ano anterior. Totalmente desajeitado.

Draco estreitou os olhos. Ficou encarando-a sem piscar.

"Vamos ver" ele disse e subitamente os lábios dele estavam na boca dela.

Ele começou já faminto. Não era como se ele quisesse engolir Ginny. Sua boca abria-se para encaixar-se perfeitamente com a dela e a sua língua investia sem pudor algum passeando sobre a língua dela. Vez ou outra ele fechava a boca prendendo o lábio superior dela entre os lábios dele. Ginny não tinha nem tempo de sentir o arrepio que aquilo lhe causava, logo a língua dele já estava passeando novamente pela sua. Ele tirou a boca da dela, e ela pensou que ele fosse parar. Antes que ela pudesse ter tempo de ofegar ele já estava com a boca em suas orelhas, depois descendo pelo seu maxilar e indo pelo pescoço até chegar a sua clavícula. Ali ele acalmou. Ficou apenas passando os lábios entre abertos na pele dela. A respiração quente dele saindo como ondas e brincando com os sentidos dela. Ela respirou fundo curtindo o último arrepio e ele voltou a beijá-la. Faminto. Urgente. Ginny finalmente teve uma reação e segurou seus cabelos passando os dedos por eles. Forçou o corpo para que voltasse a se sentar. O calor começou a subir pela parte interna das coxas. Ela o queria mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. _Rony te mataria se sonhasse que você pensou em dormir com um Malfoy._ Ela puxou a cabeça para trás, tentando fugir do beijo, mas a cabeça dele acompanhou o movimento. Então ela simplesmente virou para o lado. _Rony não vai saber._ Ela pensou logo após vê-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada. E então voltou a beijá-lo. Tão urgente e faminta quanto ele.

"Guardem um pouco para a lua-de-mel" Ginny ouviu a voz de Molly. Malfoy deve ter reconhecido também porque parou e olhou para trás com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado como ela se sentia.

"Estamos praticando" ele respondeu com um sorriso torto em seus lábios. Saiu de cima dela e piscou.

Enquanto Draco saia do quarto Ginny tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. A idéia de Molly lhe flagrando com Draco Malfoy era absurdamente perturbadora. Mesmo que essa Molly esperasse isso. Ainda sim era perturbadora.

"Vim me despedir."

"Para onde você vai?" Ginny estava surpresa. Achou que ela ficaria ali até o casamento.

"Eu já fiz tudo o que eu tinha que fazer aqui. Preciso voltar e cuidar do Boomer." Ela parecia com pressa. _Quem é boomer?_

"Aposto que você pode pedir para Fred ou Jorge fazer isso."

Molly revirou os olhos. "Virginia, nossos vizinhos se chamam Juan e Ellen." Sua fala foi tão pausada que Ginny se sentiu com três anos de idade.

"Estou falando dos meus irmãos!" ela quase gritou.

"Você não têm mais idade para inventar irmão imaginários. A psicóloga jurou que isso passaria com o tempo" essa última frase Molly disse tão baixo que Ginny duvidou que fosse para ela ouvir. _Mataram meu pai e me tiraram meus irmãos_ pensou se jogando de costas na cama novamente.

"Eu volto na véspera do casamento" sua mãe disse e a porta se fechou antes que a garota respondesse.

_O meu aniversário mais sozinho de todos._

***

Draco desceu sozinho para a piscina. Dessa vez ele tinha começado o beijo. Odiou-se enquanto lembrava do que Michele havia falado. Se Ginny realmente estivesse apaixonada por ele, beijá-la não ia ajudá-la a esquecê-lo. Considerou todos os motivos para ter feito aquilo.

O primeiro com certeza era por ela ter dito que ele beijava mal. Ninguém tinha dito isso antes, principalmente porque pessoas normais não ficam falando que você beija mal. É deselegante. Mas ele sabia que beijava bem. Sabia que qualquer garota sonserina morreria por um beijo dele. Pansy havia feito a melhor propaganda possível.

O segundo foi a imagem dela vestida no minúsculo maiô. Aquela idéia fervia o sangue dele. O corpo de Ginny não era o melhor que ele já havia visto. Mas decididamente mexia com ele. Quando ele deitou-se sobre ela, eles se encaixaram. Como dois brinquedos de montar. Os dois era totalmente encaixáveis.

Pensou mais à procura de um terceiro. Mas não havia um. E os dois primeiro estavam suficientes. Apesar disso tudo, não se sentia como se gostasse dela. Queria entender como era possível que ela gostasse dele.

Mergulhou e ficou o maior tempo que podia sobre a água. O calor tinha aumentado consideravelmente depois do beijo.

N/A: Esse capítulo não acrescentou muita coisa, né? Bom, pelo menos Malfoy tem um plano de como sair de lá. E o vestido de Ginny, eu não sei exatamente como descrevê-lo. Então eu vou desenhá-lo e colocar um link para a imagem aqui, ok?

Obrigada pelos comentários. Continuem lendo.

Comentem mais!

Beijos!


	8. Oitavo

Capítulo 8

Saiu da água assim que não tinha mais fôlego. Puxou uma quantidade imensa de ar. Ainda estava quente. Seu corpo estava quente. Foi mergulhando até o bar dentro da piscina. Tocou um sino sobre a bancada e em pouquíssimos segundos um rapaz apareceu. O rapaz era negro e parecia ter uns quinze anos. Alto, magro e meio atrapalhado.

"O que você tem aí que é tão forte quanto refrescante?" perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca. Puxar tanto ar parecia ter sido um choque para sua garganta.

O rapaz torceu o lábio e olhou um cardápio.

"Hum..." mudou o lábio de lado.

_Com certeza ele não trabalha para minha família há muito tempo_ Malfoy pensou enquanto tinha certeza que se fosse com Lucio, aquela demora resultaria em um castigo doloroso _ele não é um elfo_ corrigiu-se. O rapaz abriu os olhos, animado e voltou a olhar Draco.

"Temos Bloody Mary. É uma receita nova do chef. Vai aipo. É bem forte. Com gelo fica refresca-".

"Pode ser" Draco interrompeu o rapaz. _É tão típico de trouxa colocar nomes ridículos em bebidas_.

O rapaz entrou por uma porta e ficou uns quinze minutos lá dentro. Quando voltou vinha com um copo comprido e um liquido vermelho com uma planta verde mergulhada nele.

"Têm uma planta na minha bebida" Draco não pôde evitar a voz enojada.

"Hã... é o aipo senhor" o rapaz olhou para Draco como se duvidasse de suas faculdades mentais.

"É óbvio que é." Draco respondeu grosseiramente. Pegou a bebida e saiu. Não gostava de se sentir idiota. E ele, decididamente, se sentia assim nesse momento.

Assustou-se no primeiro gole, quando viu que a bebida era salgada. _O que mais você poderia esperar de uma bebida com uma planta mergulhada?_ Continuou a beber até acostumar-se ao sabor. Não era ruim. Mas nunca se tornaria sua preferida.

Quando a bebida havia acabado ele deixou o copo e a planta sobre o balcão. Não sabia se ele tinha que comer aquilo, mas não o faria mesmo se tivesse. Vegetais nunca foram o seu forte.

Continuou na piscina até o sol estar alto demais. Queimando-lhe insuportavelmente. Saiu da água, pegou uma toalha que Amélia tinha deixado sobra uma espreguiçadeira e foi secando-se até dentro de casa. Acharia Amélia e pediria alguma coisa para comer.

"Draco Malfoy! O que pensa que está fazendo com o meu chão?" ele virou-se para ver quem falava com ele. Não reconhecia a voz.

Era Amélia. E ele não reconheceria a voz dela nunca. Jamais imaginaria que ela fosse capaz de falar tão alto e estridentemente. Draco olhou para o chão e viu várias pegadas molhadas nele.

"Eu estou com fome." Ele disse dando de ombros.

"Não foi essa a educação que eu te dei, menino." A voz dela continuava estridente.

"Desculpe?" ele não tinha certeza do que ela queria ouvir.

E então ela sorriu. Pegou um objeto de plástico no bolso, apertou um botão e levou-o até a boca.

"Assistente de limpeza, favor comparecer à sala um".

"_Estou a caminho_" o aparelho respondeu com uma voz estranha.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela tinha um interfone portátil!

"Porque você não acompanha a Senhorita Virginia nos jardins?" ela sorria.

"Porque eu estou com fome." Ele respondeu meio emburrado. Ele já tinha dito isso antes.

"Ela está esperando que eu lhe leve o almoço. Você pode muito bem comer com ela." Ela não deu exatamente uma alternativa. Simplesmente saiu e deixou Draco sozinho na sala. Ele respirou fundo e saiu também. Foi até os jardins.

O jardim tinha uma mesa de vidro oval com cadeiras rendadas brancas ao seu redor. Uma tenda de uns cinco metros quadrados estendida permanentemente sobre a mesa. Era um lugar agradável, mas Ginny não estava lá. Estava sentada em um imenso cobertor azul, sob uma cerejeira. Ela não ia exatamente almoçar, ela ia fazer um piquenique.

Ele sentou-se do lado dela, ainda de sunga e ainda molhado (pelo menos a sunga e os cabelos) ela fez uma careta para ele.

"Você vai estragar o cobertor." Ela protestou.

"O cobertor é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser." Ele respondeu deitando-se com os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça.

Ginny não respondeu. Ele olhou para ela com o canto do olho e pôde vê-la brincando com uma pequena flor rosa nas mãos. Era da cerejeira. Continuou a olhá-la e viu o quanto seus cabelos ficavam mais vermelhos sob a luz do sol. Ele teve vontade de tocá-los e ver se eram tão quentes quanto vermelhos. _Idéia ridícula, Draco_ continuou a olhá-la. Ela não estava mais usando o minúsculo short jeans. Usava uma saia que até deveria ser comprida, quando ela estivesse de pé, mas, sentada de pernas de índio, mostrava o começo de suas coxas. Provavelmente porque ela tinha puxado o máximo de tecido da barra para colocá-lo entra suas pernas e esconder sua calcinha.

"Acho que prefiro você de short" ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Acho que prefiro você calado" ela respondeu no mesmo tom dele.

Ele riu. Não uma gargalhada. Apenas uma risada pequena que mal se abria os lábios para sair. Ficaram em silêncio até Amélia trazer uma cesta grande demais para o tamanho dela.

"Acabei de tirar o vinho da geladeira. Está deliciosamente gelado" Draco assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a cesta.

Draco pegou duas taças e serviu de vinho. Quando entregou uma para Ginny ela recusou.

"Eu não bebo." Enquanto ela afastava a taça ele revirou os olhos.

"Você não vai ficar sequer alegre com uma taça de vinho" ele voltou a entregar a taça para ela.

Era verdade, ela não ficou alegre. Mas depois da primeira vieram mais duas e isso a deixou aparentemente tonta. Draco não tinha como saber se ela estava tonta ou não, mas os movimentos dela estavam decididamente mais lentos e atrapalhados. Eles comeram em silêncio e continuaram ali mesmo depois que Amélia tinha ido buscar a cesta e os restos. Cada um ficou deitado em um extremo do cobertor.

"Foi meio estranho esses dias que você ficou sem conversar comigo. Prefiro quando a gente volta a conversar." ela disse com a voz meio mole.

"E quando foi que eu voltei a conversar com você?" Draco perguntou sem abrir os olhos. O sol passava pelas suas pálpebras, mas não era uma sensação ruim.

"Quando você entrou em meu quarto hoje cedo." A resposta foi simples e sem dúvida na voz.

"Aquilo foi uma reunião, não uma conversa."

"Acho que reuniões não acabam como a nossa acabou." A voz dela continuava sem dúvida. Era como se ela estivesse falando do tempo.

"Você não entende muito de reuniões."

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente e Draco achou que o assunto havia sido encerrado. Voltou a curtir o sol em seu rosto. Ele ouviu ela se levantar. Pensou que ela iria embora. _Já vai tarde_, mas ao invés disso ela falou perto dele.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" a voz dela era quase que infantil.

Draco suspirou.

"Se eu disser que não você vai fazer mesmo assim, não é?" ele reparou que o sol já não tocava mais uma parte de seu rosto. Ela o estava bloqueando.

"Provavelmente."

Ele abriu o olho que não batia sol e apertou um pouco mais o outro. Ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas novamente e seus cabelos caiam pelos ombros.

"Só uma." Ele disse levantando um dedo e mostrando o número um.

Ginny sorriu, ajeitou-se para chegar mais perto dele e baixou um pouco a voz.

"Você é um comensal?"

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Esperava que ela perguntasse qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Até: 'Quer fazer sexo selvagem comigo?' teria sido mais esperado _E com certeza muito mais desejoso_.

"Quê?" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Você é um comensal?" ela repetiu pausadamente e um pouco mais alto.

"Eu ouvi a pergunta, Weasley." Sua voz saiu ríspida. "Só não sei qual o seu interesse com isso."

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Sei lá. Todos na Grifinória acham que você é. Eu achei que essa fosse minha única chance de ter certeza. Você é?" ela não aparentava medo, desespero ou qualquer outra reação esperada. Nem mesmo muita curiosidade. Perguntava como quem pergunta pelo nome da pessoa.

"Não." Ele respondeu bufando.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou a olhá-lo.

"Acho que você está mentindo"

Draco levantou e ficou sentado de frente com ela. Suas pernas dobradas em frente ao seu corpo.

"Não é fácil se tornar um comensal. Há muita preparação e há muitas provas de fidelidade que você tem que dar." Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava dizendo aquilo para ela. Não era para ela saber. "Eu ainda não terminei todo o processo de preparação." Ele concluiu dando de ombros e voltando-se a deitar. Não queria que ela continuasse a perguntar.

***

Ginny ficou encarando ele por um tempo. Quando ela viu que ele não diria mais nada, deitou-se também. Dessa vez não tão longe. Se mexesse os braços tocaria nos cotovelos dele. O silêncio durou apenas uns minutos.

"Já que eu respondi sua pergunta, eu posso ter uma resposta também?" ela o ouviu perguntar. Olhou para o rosto dele e ele não demonstrava emoção alguma.

"É justo" deu de ombros.

"Você ama o Potter?"

Ginny sentou-se de uma vez só. Não pela pergunta do Malfoy. Aquilo era só mais uma maneira de provocá-la. Mas pela menção ao nome de Harry. Fazia dias que ela sequer lembrava-se de Harry. Procurou na memória quando tinha sonhado, pensado ou sentido falta dele, e não havia uma única lembrança recente. _Você passou seis anos pensando nele todos os dias de sua vida. Porque está mudando isso agora?_

"Você não vai me dar a resposta?" Draco perguntou mais uma vez.

Ginny olhou para ele e viu que agora ele sorria. Abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu. A resposta era óbvia e automática. _Sim_. Só que não conseguia dizer em voz alta. _Vamos, Ginny! Você está parecendo uma idiota_.

"S-sim." Sua voz falhou e gaguejou.

"Acho que você não tem muita certeza." Ele disse sorrindo divertido.

"Você não entende muito de amor." Ela imitou o jeito dele de falar.

Ficaram em silêncio até Draco se sentar e olhar para ela por uns instantes.

"Como que é?"

"Como que é o que, Malfoy?" ela estava distraída pensando em não ter pensado em Harry.

"Como que é amor. Como você sabe que ama o Potter e não-" ele parou de repente.

"E não você?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha intrigada.

"E não o Creevey." Ele completou com a voz desafiadora "Eu não acho que você me ama, Weasley. E não perguntaria isso. Não me subestime".

_Eu acho_ sua cabeça pensou antes que ela pudesse pará-la.

"Amor não é explicável, Malfoy".

"Eu acho que você está com medo de eu rir." Ele pegou uma das flores no chão.

"Vamos fazer assim." Ela começou pegando uma flor também "Quando você se apaixonar, você me explica o seu amor e eu explico o meu, ok?".

Draco olhou para ela por uns segundos. Estava com a testa franzida.

"Não acho que isso vá acontecer." Ele disse com a voz baixa.

"Então você nunca vai saber." Ela abaixou a voz também.

Draco deu de ombros e voltou a se deitar. Ela levantou-se e saiu. Estava levemente com sono e não conseguiria dormir sob o sol.

_Não acho que isso vá acontecer. _Seguiu martelando em sua cabeça até o quarto.

***

Draco olhou para Ginny indo embora. Mas não se sentiu tão aliviado como deveria. Ele podia não admitir em voz alta, mas gostava dessas conversas deles. Ele a provocava e ela respondia à altura. Era divertido não só pelo prazer de zombar dela, mas pela forma que ela reagia. As respostas inteligentes e tão sarcásticas quanto às dele. O tempo que ficaram sem conversar foi tedioso para o rapaz. Ele se distraía com jornais, mas ainda assim era tedioso. Então, quando não agüentava mais, entrou no quarto dela para ter uma de suas conversas. Mas acabou beijando-a e isso tinha estragado tudo de novo. Não podia ficar beijando Ginny. Isso faria com que ela sentisse coisas por ele, que ela não deveria sentir. Mas como ele diria para ela que não queria nada se o corpo dele mostrava o oposto? Ele, Draco Malfoy, não queria nada com uma Weasley (além das conversas, talvez), mas o seu corpo de dezessete anos desejava tudo no corpo dela de dezesseis. Se eles fossem irracionais, seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Porque seus corpos se completavam. Cada curva dela era preenchida com perfeição pelas curvas dele. A boca dos dois se encaixava, não sobrava e nem faltava. Não era aquele tipo de beijo que um dos dois acaba com a borda da boca toda babada. Se ele não fosse um Malfoy, e ela não fosse uma We-

Malfoy abriu os olhos.

"Qual o seu problema, Draco?" suspirou e foi tomar um banho. O sol quente em sua cabeça estava fazendo com que seu cérebro não trabalhasse direto.

***

Depois do banho Draco tentou dormir. Infelizmente ele não tinha sono suficiente para isso. Ficou deitado na cama por um tempo antes de resolver acabar com o tédio. Apertou o botão do interfone e chamou por Amélia. Como ele esperava, ela não demorou muito para entrar em seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

"Chamou-me, Draco?"

"Eu estava procurando alguma coisa para fazer. E pensei que talvez você pudesse jogar alguma coisa comigo." Sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ele falava. Que idéia idiota ele tinha tido? Atrapalhar Amélia para que ela o distraísse.

A senhora não respondeu, ficou apenas sorrindo e olhando através de Draco. Depois de um longo tempo de espera ele resolveu dar uma tossidinha para trazê-la de volta.

"Oh! Desculpe-me Draco. Eu estava lembrando de quando você era mais novo e me ensinou a jogar batalha naval. Ficávamos o dia inteiro jogando, você se lembra?" ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Hã... aham" _Definitivamente não. Eu nem sei o que é batalha naval!_

"Bom, o tabuleiro está guardado. Se você ainda gostar desse jogo." Ela não tinha parado de sorrir um único minuto. Draco começou a desconfiar que ela queria jogar com ele.

"Eu não me lembro direito das regras, se você puder me ensinar..." sua voz saiu insegura, e se fosse um jogo tão chato quanto ficar parado? _Assim como xadrez_.

"É claro que te ensino, querido. Vou buscar o tabuleiro e já volto."

Draco deu de ombros. Ele gostava de Amélia o suficiente para aprender alguma coisa nova. E se fosse muito difícil, provavelmente ela o deixaria ganhar. Pelo menos assim o tempo passaria mais rápido.

"Aqui está!" Amélia disse enquanto entrava no quarto com uma caixa azul na mão. "Não pense que eu vou te deixar ganhar, como quando você era criança!" ela continuou, contrariando aquilo que Draco tinha imaginado anteriormente.

Ela abriu a caixa e começou a arrumar as coisas sobre a cama de Draco. Enquanto ela fazia isso, ia explicando para ele as regras e como funcionava. Não parecia difícil e nem tão chato assim.

***

Ginny estava deitada em sua cama lendo **Hogwarts: uma história**, quando Draco entrou sem bater. Ele estava usando apenas a calça do pijama, como na outra noite que ele esteve lá. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele sem tirar o rosto completamente do livro.

"Dejá vu" ela brincou.

Ele sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela e ficou com os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior sendo mordido. Ela nunca havia visto ele daquela forma. Tão ansioso.

"O que foi?" perguntou com a voz um pouco mais preocupada do que realmente estava.

"Eu não tenho certeza de como dizer..." a voz dele saiu baixa e fraca. Ele olhava para suas mãos.

"Não pode ser tão sério assim." Ela reconfortou-lhe. Colocou o livro de lado e sentou de frente para ele. "E se for, eu não vou rir."

Draco olhou para ela com a testa franzida e sorriu.

"Não acho que você vá rir."

"Então me conte." Ela disse simplesmente. A curiosidade estava matando-a.

Ele suspirou. Olhou nos olhos dela sério. Ela nunca tinha visto o quanto àqueles olhos eram perfeitos. Ela sabia que eram lindos, mas não daquele jeito. Eram duas gotas gordas de mercúrio.

"Ginny" ele começou com a voz baixo e fraca ainda "Quando eu te beijei eu percebi uma coisa que nunca tinha percebido com qualquer outra menina antes. Nosso corpos se completam. É como se, por algum tipo de ironia do destino, nós fossemos feitos para ficar juntos. Infelizmente nossos sobrenomes não permitem isso. Nós fomos induzidos a nos odiar pelo resto de nossas vidas. Mas eu não consigo mais te odiar. Meu corpo não me deixa te odiar. Acho que, se nós não pudéssemos pensar, apenas agir. Ficaríamos juntos. Só que para isso nós não pensaríamos mais e-"

Ginny colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele, calando-o.

"Então não pense" ela sussurrou enquanto inclinava-se para beijá-lo.

Ginny sentiu que estava caindo, antes de bater no chão. Abriu os olhos e não enxergou nada. Já havia escurecido. Passou uma mão na testa e havia vários cabelos grudados no suor. Enquanto levantava lembrou-se do sonho. Como se não bastasse ter parado de sonhar com Harry, agora começava a sonhar com Draco? E de onde tinha vindo todo aquele romantismo de "então não pense"? _Que coisa mais ridícula._ Parecia um livro de drama barato. Entrou no banheiro decidida a tomar um banho. Enquanto esfregava os cabelos, pensou no que Draco havia dito no sonho. _Como se Draco fosse um dia sentar em sua cama e se declarar daquele jeito. _Sentiu uma pontada quando pensou que nunca ouviria uma declaração de Draco. Não que ela realmente quisesse isso. Mas...

Suspirou.

Ela queria isso. Queria que um dia ele olhasse para ela e dissesse que sentia muito pelas ironias e grosserias. Dissesse que desejava beijá-la todos os dias. Dissesse que gostava dela também. _Mas e Harry?_ Ela não podia negar. Amava Harry ainda. E não poderia ficar com os dois. Quando eles fossem para Hogwarts, em três semanas, e sua vida voltasse ao normal, ela provavelmente não se sentiria mais assim por Malfoy. Harry ia acabar com essa guerra e voltar para ela, assim como ela sempre soube. E então Malfoy seria apenas uma confusão em sua mente, por causa de uma situação confusa. Era uma explicação idiota. Ninguém se apaixona por outra pessoa por estar em uma situação não convencional. Mas era a única que ela tinha e iria se agarrar nisso com unhas e dentes. _Quando você voltar para Hogwarts, vai ter Harry de volta._ Pensou desanimada. Harry não parecia um grande prêmio quando estava longe dele.

Terminou o banho e se vestiu. Estava com fome e não sabia há quanto tempo havia sido o jantar. Quando saiu do quarto, não resistiu dar uma olhada para a porta de Draco. Dava para ver luz saindo por baixo da porta. Aproximou-se enquanto inventava uma desculpa para passar por ali. A escada era para o outro lado, então não poderia dizer que estava indo para a cozinha. Quando chegou à frente da porta, ouviu a voz de Amélia e teve uma idéia. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e respirou fundo. Abriu a porta e entrou de uma vez.

"Draco você sabe onde está a-" olhou para a senhora e sorriu "Amélia! Estava procurando por você!" _Ginny, sua falsa!_

Amélia estava sentada na cama de Draco de frente para ele. No meio dos dois um tabuleiro com uma parede que impedia de um ver o lado do outro.

"Pois não senhorita." Ela disse levantando-se da cama e sorrindo para Ginny.

"Eu estou com fome, e não sei se o jantar já foi servido."

"O jantar já foi servido, mas eu vou à cozinha providenciar algo para você." A senhora disse com a voz mais doce que Ginny já havia escutado.

"Nada disso! Você não vai fugir Agora que eu estou ganhando!" Draco protestou ainda sobre a cama.

Amélia olhou para ele e riu.

"A senhorita Virginia pode jogar no meu lugar. Além do mais, eu tenho coisas por fazer. Já ficamos a tarde toda nisso, não?"

Dizendo isso Amélia deixou o quarto.

Draco bufou e começou a colocar todas as peças na caixa novamente.

"Hey! Eu vou jogar no lugar dela!" Ginny reclamou.

"Acredite, você não vai querer jogar isso. É um saco!" Draco parecia sincero quando disse. Continuou guardando as peças.

"Então porque passou a tarde toda alugando Amélia?"

Draco de ombros e não respondeu. Continuou guardando as peças. Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a ajudá-lo. Ficaram ambos em silêncio enquanto guardavam o jogo.

Depois de tudo devidamente em seu lugar, Draco deitou de atravessado na cama e ficou olhando o teto. Ginny o imitou.

"Depois do jantar eu conversei com a minha mãe." Ele comentou.

Ginny olhou para ele sem saber o que responder. Porque ele estava dizendo isso para ela?

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Sobre irmos buscar o seu vestido!" ele lembrou-lhe sem paciência.

"Oh! Certo!" ela concordou afirmando com a cabeça. Ela tinha que agir pelo menos uma vez como idiota em todas as conversas com ele?

"Ela não entendeu muito bem qual o meu interesse em buscar o seu vestido. Mas quando eu disse que eu ia lhe comprar um anel de noivado ela aceitou bem. Vamos sair daqui às sete horas."

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Porque você iria me comprar um anel de noivado, faltando um mês para o casamento?"

"Porque você deveria usar um na festa de noivado, três semanas antes do casamento."

"Nós ainda não tivemos uma festa de noivado?" perguntou surpresa. Três semanas antes não era muito tarde para avisar que se casariam?

"Tivemos duas." Draco respondeu bocejando "segundo Amélia. Mas para os meus pais nunca é o suficiente" deu de ombros.

Ginny acenou com a cabeça. O que levava uma pessoa a fazer três festas de noivado? _Dinheiro. __Muito__ dinheiro._ Respondeu a própria pergunta.

Amélia entrou no quarto trazendo um sanduíche e um suco em uma bandeja. Olhou para a cama e torceu os lábios.

"Vocês desistiram?" ela perguntou referindo-se ao jogo.

"Draco não sabe perder" Ginny respondeu dando de ombros.

"Não mesmo." Amélia suspirou. Colocou a bandeja na escrivaninha de Draco e foi para a porta. "Mais tarde eu venho buscar a bandeja e o copo." Então saiu e fechou a porta.

"Porque ela só trouxe um?" Ginny olhou para a bandeja.

"Ela deve achar romântico dividir um sanduíche de frango" Draco respondeu azedo.

Ginny pulou da cama correu e pegou o sanduíche.

"Eu não vou dividir isso com você." Ela mordeu o lanche. Edward era um espetáculo até quando ia fazer um sanduíche.

"Se eu quisesse um lanche, eu teria um lanche. Ao contrário da sua casa, aqui tem comida para todo mundo"

"Fazia tempo que você não mencionava o quão pobre eu sou" ela respondeu pensativa enquanto dava outra mordida no sanduíche.

Draco de ombros.

"Você não tinha dado oportunidade"

Ela não respondeu aquilo e os dois continuaram calados até ela terminar o lanche. Pegou o copo de suco e bebeu até metade. Já se sentia satisfeita. Draco ainda estava deitado olhando para o teto.

"Boa noite." Ela disse se preparando para sair.

"Você dormiu a tarde toda e está com sono?" Draco não olhou para ela.

"Na verdade não, mas achei que você estivesse."

Draco sentou-se na cama.

"Quer dar uma volta?"

**N/A:** Esse capítulo ficou BEM menor, eu sei. Mas é que eu vou precisar de um pouco de paciência para escrever o próximo. Tenho muitas idéias na cabeça, e não sei exatamente como organizá-las. Infelizmente o capítulo nove vai demorar um pouco, viu?

Fala sério. Ninguém achou mesmo que eu escreveria uma cena tosca como aquela da Ginny, né? Tipo, "então não pense"? Isso é coisa de sonho mesmo. Não acho que alguém diria algo assim acordado. Ficou claro que foi um sonho?

Sem action nesse capítulo, e provavelmente sem action no próximo. Vamos nos dedicar mais em salvá-los, né?

Última coisa. Eu gosto do Harry. E acho que ele é ótimo para Ginny, mas o Draco é perfeito. Então eu não vou fazê-lo como idiota nessa fic. Aqui a Ginny gosta dele sim.

Beijos

Comentem.

Até a próxima!


	9. Nono

Capítulo 9

"Não está meio tarde para uma volta?"

Eles já estavam no jardim. Draco ia à frente andando com passos largos. Havia poucas luminárias do lado de fora da mansão. Pelo menos depois que você entrava na floresta. Um poste de luz a cada vinte passos. Draco parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo, em momento algum demonstrou dúvida sobre qual direção seguir. Ao menos era o que Ginny esperava. Ela mesma já não sabia o caminho de volta. Estava tarde e todas as luzes da mansão já haviam se apagado. Os pinheiros de cinco metros da floresta não permitiam ver muita coisa ao longe. Draco andava com segurança. Rápido e ágil. Ginny tinha dificuldades. Já estivera na Floresta Proibida muitas vezes. Esse ano principalmente, devido às detenções de Filch. Mas nunca se acostumara a andar em terrenos cheios de declines e buracos. Não tinha metade da agilidade que Draco tinha. Desejou desesperadamente uma vassoura.

"Qual é, Ginny!" ela levantou a cabeça e viu Draco encostado de lado em um pinheiro com um sorriso divertido, ele sequer arfava! "Estamos quase chegando. Você não vai me pedir para te carregar, né?" dizendo isso voltou a andar.

Quando Ginny já estava considerando a idéia de ser carregada ela viu uma claridade vindo de certo ponto da floresta. Quanto mais se aproximava, maior parecia a intensidade da luz. Andou mais uns vinte passos até chegar ao local. Malfoy já estava lá.

Vários postes de luz formavam um circulo enorme. Pelo menos três vezes maior que o seu quarto na mansão Malfoy. No centro dele uma árvore que Ginny não saberia dizer qual era. Mas era monstruosa. O galho mais fino tinha duas vezes o diâmetro da cintura dela. E, apesar de inacreditável, o tamanho não era a coisa mais fantástica da árvore. E sim o fato de haver uma casa nela. Não uma casinha comum, sobre poucos galhos. Era uma casa por toda ela. Com vários andares, níveis, sacadas, portas e janelas de diferentes formatos e tamanhos. Escadas, escorregadores, cordas, trapézios. E, acima de tudo, deveria ter a área total maior do que a Toca.

"Legal, né?"

Malfoy perguntou sem tirar os olhos da casa. Ginny percebeu um leve sorriso de orgulho.

"Foi você quem construiu?"

Draco riu.

"Você está louca? Minha mãe jamais me deixaria mexer com obras. Além do que, nessa época eu nem tinha varinha. Não tinha como construí-lo."

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e já ia dizer que ele poderia ter feito aquilo do modo trouxa quando Draco voltou a falar.

"Minha mãe fez para mim." Ele disse com os olhos brilhando _provavelmente pelo reflexo das luzes_ "Ela sempre quis uma filha menina para brincar de casinha. Depois que eu nasci, meu pai não queria mais filhos. Então ela construiu uma casinha e chamou de forte. Passávamos a maior parte das minhas férias aqui. Meu pai sempre ocupado demais para desconfiar."

Ginny olhou surpresa para ele.

"Desconfiar?"

Draco continuou a olhar seu forte.

"Meu pai diria que isso era brincadeira de menina e acabaria demolindo o forte. No fundo eu sabia que os outros meninos não brincavam de casinha, mas aqui eu tinha minha mãe só para mim. E ela estava feliz mesmo eu não sendo uma garota."

Ele ficou quieto de repente e Ginny imaginou que ele deveria estar lembrando de Narcisa. A Narcisa da vida real que não era fria e indiferente. Pelo menos não com ele.

Por um impulso ela chegou mais perto dele e segurou sua mão. Draco olhou para ela com a testa franzida em uma expressão confusa. Ginny respondeu com um sorriso.

***

"Porque você não me mostra como é lá dentro?" A voz dela foi suave. E combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso em seu rosto.

Draco apertou um pouco mais a mão dela e seguiu em direção ao forte. Procurava a primeira entrada secreta. Sua mãe não tinha economizado na imaginação quando projetou a casa. Enquanto ajudava Ginny a descer as escadas para a entrada subterrânea, começou a lembrar da primeira vez que esteve lá. E quando desceu atrás dela, a emoção foi praticamente a mesma. Fazia, pelo menos, uns cinco anos que ele não entrava lá. No segundo ano de Hogwarts, quando entrou para o time de Quadribol, começou a sentir-se adulto demais para brincar de casinha. Narcisa ficara deprimida, mas nunca insistiu no assunto. Ele nunca mais voltou ao forte e acreditava que nem sua mãe.

Não estava igual. Era uma versão trouxa do seu forte. Os móveis eram feitos de bambu trançado, diferente dos originais que tinham sido feitos de raízes magicamente retorcidas e que saíam das paredes de barro. Mas estavam todos exatamente nos mesmos lugares. E Draco podia ver todas as entradas secretas.

Ginny largou sua mãe e ele teve vontade de pegá-la de volta. A garota foi andando pelo nível subterrâneo e passando delicadamente as pontas dos dedos nas superfícies, inconsciente do leve franzido que tinha entre suas sobrancelhas. E então ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

"UAU!" sua voz saiu baixa, como se ela tivesse medo de que, se falasse alto demais, o lugar desapareceria em pó.

"Você ainda não viu nada!" ele sorriu também.

Draco foi até uma poltrona e levantou o seu assento. E lá estava a primeira passagem. Pegou a mãe de Ginny e entraram no corredor iluminado por várias pequenas luzes.

***

Quanto tempo eles passaram lá era um mistério para Ginny. Havia tantas portas, passagens e labirintos que era quase impossível não achar aquilo divertido. Narcisa tinha construído o forte para que ela brincasse também, então todo ele era do tamanho ideal para um adulto.

No nível mais alto havia um tipo de varanda com uma espreguiçadeira dupla cheia de almofadas. Ginny deitou-se em uma delas e Draco se sentou na beirada da varanda com os pés para fora. Os Malfoys pareciam ir contra usar sacadas seguras.

"Se você pular daí vai quebrar mais do que uma perna, mesmo assim você poderia tentar."

Draco olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você bem que queria"

Ginny levantou-se e se sentou ao lado de Draco. De onde estavam, era possível ver quase todo o território Malfoy. Ela concentrou-se no lago e no reflexo da lua cheia em sua superfície escura. Dali de cima ele era quase tão assustador quanto de dentro do barco. Lembrou-se do dia que quase se afogou e dos dias anteriores ao afogamento. Perguntou-se se, o incidente do lago tivesse acontecido no primeiro dia, Malfoy teria pulado para salvá-la. E, se a resposta fosse negativa, o que tinha mudado até aquele dia. Olhou para ele. Draco olhava a lua. Seu perfil era suave, quase sonhador. Então ele sorriu e o rosto dele tomou aquela expressão sarcástica usual.

"Você não consegue tirar seus olhos de mim" perguntou sem desviar os olhos da lua.

Ginny olhou para o céu também.

"Você bem que queria"

"Suas respostas sempre têm que ser uma imitação das minhas?"

Pela visão periférica Ginny soube que ele não tinha sequer se mexido.

"Sou obrigada a admitir que, quando o assunto é sarcasmo, os sonserinos são melhores."

"Sou obrigado a admitir que... esquece, não há nada que eu admire em um grifinório."

Ginny olhou para ele com os olhos estreitos. Draco sorria divertido, mas ainda olhava para a lua.

"Muito covarde da sua parte não querer admitir que admire algo em nós."

Ele deu de ombros. Os olhos ainda vidrados no céu.

"O que você tanto olha para a lua?"

Draco riu pelo nariz.

"Isso te incomoda?"

Ginny considerou se deveria dizer a verdade. Se dissesse, com certeza ele nunca mais pararia de olhar.

"Não." Mentiu.

Draco franziu a testa e olhou-a com o canto dos olhos poucos segundos antes de voltar o olhar para o céu.

"Mentirosa"

A garota suspirou.

"Um pouco, talvez" deu de ombros para fingir que não ligava "Não entendo o que fascina tanto uma pessoa para ela não tirar os olhos da lua.".

"Nem eu" ele respondeu também dando de ombros.

Ginny ficou esperando o resto da resposta, mas ela não veio. Suspirou impaciente antes de voltar a perguntar.

"Então porque você continua olhando para ela?"

Draco molhou os lábios com a língua antes de responder.

"Minha mãe é louca pela lua. Ela fala que meus olhos são prateados porque ela sentia desejo de lua. Uma bobagem, meu avô tinha olhos prateados. De qualquer forma, ela olha para a lua todas as noites antes de dormir. Quase um ritual."

"E você também olha para se sentir mais perto dela." Ginny tentou acompanhar o pensamento dele.

Malfoy olhou para ela com a testa franzida. Era a primeira vez que ele deixava a lua de lado.

"Você realmente acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo tão piegas assim?"

Ginny sentiu sua bochecha corar. Era o tipo de coisa que ela seria capaz de fazer. Draco riu, mas voltou a ficar sério e olhou para a lua novamente.

"Meu pai me ensinou a encarar aquilo que me intimida."

Ginny olhou para ele assustada.

"Você tem medo da lua?!"

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Não sua tapada." Então olhou para ela "Você não se sente intimidada pelo tamanho do universo? Ele não faz você se sentir... pequena?".

Draco levantou a mão e aproximou-a de Ginny. Ela prendeu a respiração esperando pelo toque, mas ele apenas pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo e colocou-o atrás da orelha dela.

"Eu não preciso do universo todo para fazer com que eu me sinta pequena." Olhou para o chão. Eles estavam mais altos que os pinheiros "O seu forte já é o suficiente.".

***

"Bom dia, senhorita." Amélia estava de pé ao lado de sua cama. Ginny reprimiu o desejo de jogar um travesseiro nela e anunciar que voltaria a dormir _e sonhar com a noite anterior._ "A senhora Malfoy disse que te espera no carro em meia hora."

"Aonde nós vamos?" perguntou com a voz sonolenta e esfregando os olhos com as mãos fechadas.

"Completar o enxoval." Amélia abria as cortinas do quarto.

"Draco também vai?" perguntou esperançosa.

Amélia abriu um sorriso alegre. Ginny imaginou o quão feliz a senhora estava, vendo os dois se suportarem.

"Infelizmente não, querida. Draco e o senhor Malfoy vão passar o dia caçando."

Ginny abriu os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não conseguia visualizar Draco caçando. Perguntou-se se esse já era um hábito antigo.

Quando Amélia deixou o quarto, a garota correu para ficar pronta. A coisa com a qual sempre sonhou, quando o assunto era casamento, era o enxoval. Ginny tinha uma – nada secreta – paixão por roupas de cama, mesa e banho. E guardanapos. Era louca por guardanapos de tecido. Mas a sua maior paixão era copo, caneca ou taça. Ela conhecia todas as taças para tipos específicos de bebidas. Canecas? Tinha aos montes, um armário cheio delas. Em todos os seus copos contavam uma história. Se tinha uma coisa que nunca faltaria em sua casa era recipiente para bebidas.

Correu para a saída assim que terminou de se vestir. Narcisa esperava no carro falando com uma mão na orelha. Ginny inicialmente pensou que ela estava falando com o motorista. Mas começou a perceber que ela dava respostas a perguntas não feitas por ele. Na verdade o rapaz que dirigia o carro não falava coisa alguma. _Essa velha louca está falando sozinha_ Ginny concluiu depois de Narcisa rir escandalosamente de uma piada imaginaria. A ruiva bufou. Se tinha uma coisa da qual ela não poderia chamar Narcisa, era de velha. A mãe de Draco deveria ter engravidado aos dez anos para ter um filho na idade dele e ainda manter-se com cara de vinte e poucos anos. Ficou procurando defeitos na mulher. Estava com raiva dela e de sua conversa sem sentido. Só uma pessoa muito amarga e cruel era egoísta ao ponto de manter uma conversa com a própria cabeça. _Porque não guarda um pouco de saliva e conversa com o seu filho?_ Estreitou os olhos para a loira. Foi então que se deu conta que estava com raiva dela por causa de Draco. Porque essa Narcisa não desejava a lua. Porque essa Narcisa não brincava no forte. Porque essa Narcisa não amava o Draco como ele deveria ser amado. Ela era a única pessoa que o amava na vida real e aqui ela se atrevia a ser uma vaca! _Porque você não cala essa maldita boca?!_ Pensou furiosa.

Narcisa deu uma última gargalhada e calou. Ginny sentiu o coração parar. Ela tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? Narcisa tirou a mão da orelha e Ginny viu um objeto dourado sem sua mão. A mulher loira o dobrou ao meio e guardou-o na bolsa.

"Odeio quando essa falsa me telefona. Só quer saber mais detalhes do casamento para fofocar por aí." Narcisa disse para si mesma, mas alto suficiente para Ginny ouvir.

_Telefona?_ Ginny não precisou buscar muito na memória para saber sobre o que ela estava falando. Narcisa tinha um telefone portátil e falava realmente com alguém. Bufou novamente.

Agora ela não era nem velha e nem louca.

_Maldito mundo injusto!_

***

Draco olhou para a arma de cano longo que seu pai havia lhe entregado.

"Não tenho certeza se sei usar isso." Segurava-a longe de seu corpo. Sabia que aquilo era mortal, só não sabia exatamente como.

Lucio remexia em um armário cheio de outras armas de vários tamanhos. Draco não conseguia encontrar motivos para os trouxas precisarem de tantos tipos diferentes de armas. Era tão inútil quanto duas varinhas. Você não poderia usar as duas ao mesmo tempo, pra que duas então?

"Draco! Segure essa arma direito!" Lucio segurava uma arma igual à de Draco.

"Não tenho certeza se sei usar isso." Repetiu debilmente.

Lucio rolou os olhos.

"Você atira desde os doze anos de idade!"

Draco observou como seu pai segurava a arma e tentou imitá-lo. Não ia perguntar nada, provavelmente Lucio usaria a arma nele se o irritasse mais um pouco. Saíram da grande cabana que se encontravam (eles tinham viajado duas horas para chegar ao local que era permitida a caça. Como esperado, Lucio era dono de boa parte do território) e seguiram floresta adentro. Draco ainda sem saber como sua arma funcionava.

***

O lugar que Narcisa escolheu para completar o enxoval era uma megaloja que vendia de tudo. Desde par de meias até sofás de couro. O item mais barato – um prendedor de guardanapos – custava mais caro que todo o material escolar do sexto ano em Hogwarts (incluindo a vassoura para o Quadribol e o malão de Ginny). Pelo menos em números, visto que os trouxas usavam uma moeda diferente dos bruxos. Narcisa entregou um objeto para Ginny que emitia uma fina luz vermelha e apitava quando esta era direcionada a um monte de riscos pretos na etiqueta. Tudo o que Ginny quisesse ela tinha que apitar o objeto na etiqueta do produto.

No começo ela procurava pelos preços, mas só por questão de hábito. Enquanto tentava não se encantar muito com as coisas, imaginou o que seria feito daquilo tudo quando descobrissem que os noivos tinham fugido um mês antes do casamento. _Provavelmente será tudo devolvido_. Este pensamento fez com que ela se animasse a comprar tudo pela frente.

Não era exatamente um dinheiro gasto, afinal.

***

"Oh Deus! O que aconteceu com você?" A voz preocupada de Amélia fez Draco sentir-se mais estúpido do que já se sentia com a maldita tipóia em seu braço direito.

"Segundo meu pai, aparentemente eu sou um idiota que desaprendeu a atirar" tentou dar de ombros, mas seu braço doeu "Ai! Eu deveria me juntar a macacos e tentar sobreviver" ele continuou "Apesar dele não achar que eu seria aceito por uma espécie tão tecnologicamente avançada." Completou com ar pensativo. Não se sentia tão estúpido quando estava fazendo piada. E seu pai tinha resmungado tudo aquilo mesmo, no caminho de volta para a mansão.

Amélia rolou os olhos.

"É verdade! Alguns macacos já sabem segurar uma pedra!" acrescentou e sorriu ao ver Amélia suspirando.

"Vá para o banho, Draco" a senhora ordenou sorridente "eu vou preparar algo para você comer e pegar um remédio para a dor.".

Draco fez uma careta. Odiava o gosto amargo de remédio.

"Eu não preciso de nada para a dor." Resmungou.

Amélia arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Você já está com idade suficiente para não me dar trabalho por causa de gosto amargo, Draco!" _Como ela sabe sobre o gosto?_

"Eu não quero estar grogue quando Ginny chegar. Hoje é aniversário dela."

Os olhos da senhora brilharam. Draco sabia que esse argumento daria certo. O que ele não sabia era se isso ia além da desculpa. No fundo ele realmente queria ver Ginny esta noite.

Foi para o seu quarto e lutou para se despir. Se sentiria totalmente ridículo se precisasse ser socorrido por Amélia. Com muito esforço conseguiu tirar toda a roupa e entrar debaixo do chuveiro. A água quente era um alívio caindo em seu ombro dolorido. Aproveitou esse alívio para vestir outra roupa. Escondeu a tipóia dentro do cesto de roupa-suja para ninguém obrigá-lo a usar.

Amélia entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com uma tigela. Draco sentiu o cheiro de sopa.

"Acho que sopa não vai matar minha fome."

"Não é para você ficar sem fome." Amélia respondeu colocando a sopa sobre a escrivaninha "Isso aqui é só para você não desmaiar enquanto Edward prepara o jantar.".

Draco considerou se a vontade de jantar era maior que a vontade de não ouvir mais a o que Lucio tinha para falar sobra a falta de competência mental de Draco. _Provavelmente ele quebrará a regra do silêncio durante a refeição._

"Eu não vou jantar com os meus pais hoje."

"Mas é lógico que não!" Amélia colocou as mãos na cintura "Eu já mandei arrumarem o jardim com velas para um jantar só seu e da senhorita Virginia".

_Velas?! _Draco levantou as sobrancelhas sentindo dor na testa. Ele tinha se machucado de forma patética.

"Acho que um jantar a luz de velas no jardim é meio exagerado."

Amélia riu alto. O rapaz não conseguia ver o que tinha tanta graça.

"Draco, querido" ela começou sorrindo "Vocês estão noivos no meio da adolescência. Um jantar a luz de velas não é pior do que isso. Além do que, toda mulher gosta de um pouco de romance, não precisa ficar com medo de parecer ridículo." Ela começou a sair.

"Eu estou no final da adolescência, e não tenho medo de parecer ridículo." Disse enquanto via-a deixar o quarto. _Eu tenho medo de ela pensar que eu esteja me apaixonando por ela_ completou em pensamento.

A sopa já tinha começado a esfriar quando Draco resolveu tomá-la. Na verdade ele não gostava muito de sopa, mas a fome era o suficiente para obrigá-lo a continuar. E ele nem estava sentindo muito o gosto dos vegetais, seu estômago estava anestesiado com a idéia de ter um jantar romântico com Ginny em poucas horas. Era obrigado a admitir que estava ansioso para vê-la. É lógico que ela nunca saberia disso, mas ele gostava da companhia dela. Gostava de suas conversas e brincadeiras e gostava principalmente do seu cheiro de cereja, _Droga!_ Imaginou se não deveria vestir outra roupa, alguma coisa mais adequada a um encontro.

_Isso não é um encontro, Draco!_

Bufou irritado com o efeito que Ginny vinha causando nele.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e olhou na direção só para ver Ginny entrando devagar.

"Hey!" ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

Draco sorriu em resposta. Era quase que um alívio vê-la novamente.

"Você não sabe o que Amélia está aprontando!" a garota sentou na cama dele. Ele virou a cadeira para ela e eles ficaram de frente um para o outro.

"Eu consigo imaginar." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo indeterminado.

"Comprei um presente para você!" ela voltou a falar e sorriu mais ainda "Não saia daqui!" saiu correndo para fora do quarto e nem fechou a porta. Draco imaginou o que poderia ser.

Ela voltou em menos de um minuto. Trazia uma caixa preta em suas mãos. Sentou-se na cama novamente e entregou-a para Draco. Ele tentou erguer uma sobrancelha, mas a sua testa doía.

"Eu não comprei nada para você."

"Eu não esperava que você o fizesse. Abra!" ela ordenou.

***

Draco abriu a caixa cuidadosamente e depois desdobrou o papel de seda. Seus olhos ficaram um tempo parados na camisa dentro da caixa. Ginny esperando uma reação.

"É rosa!" ele disse levantando os olhos para Ginny.

"Não é rosa! É salmão!" ela replicou divertida. Não esperava um agradecimento mesmo.

"Salmão é apelido de rosa!" Draco tirou a camisa da caixa e abriu-a.

"Não!" Ginny pegou a camisa da mão dele "Salmão é a mistura de rosa com amarelo".

Draco rolou os olhos.

"Duas cores super masculinas. Nunca me senti tão macho na minha vida" sua voz era sarcástica e fez com que ela sorrisse ainda mais.

"Você poderia usá-la hoje no jantar!"

"Eu não vou usar isso nunca!" ele tentou pegar a camisa de volta.

"Por favor" ela insistiu fazendo a voz mais pidona que aprendera em todos esses anos como caçula de seis irmãos "Pelo meu aniversário!" ela soube que tinha conseguido na hora em que Draco suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

"Pelo seu aniversário." Ele respondeu derrotado.

Ginny sorriu com a vitória. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele e o fez olhar para ela.

"Obrigada" sussurrou e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Levantou-se e saiu para se arrumar. Quando estava atravessando a porta pensou em uma coisa e voltou para o quarto.

"É bom para você, que nós dois nunca nos encontremos durante a guerra. Eu te derroto muito fácil!" disse rindo e saiu.

Por mais que estivesse com fome, não se desesperou. Tomou um banho demorado e lavou os cabelos massageando bem o couro cabeludo. Precisava relaxar depois do dia estressante com Narcisa. Enquanto passava o leave-in no cabelo e sentia o cheiro de cereja que ele tinha, começou a escolher mentalmente a roupa que iria vestir. Não sabia exatamente o que deveria usar para um encontro no jardim.

_Não é um encontro, Ginny!_

Imaginou que Molly deveria ter comprado alguma coisa escandalosamente sexy para ela seduzir Draco. Desejou que essa não fosse a única opção.

Encontrou, na gaveta de vestidos, um tomara-que-caia de veludo molhado cor-de-rosa com uma fita roxa sob o busto. Ia até o joelho e não era tão escandaloso quanto o longo preto, de costas nuas e fenda na perna direita. Optou pelo cor-de-rosa. Amassou o cabelo com as mãos e calçou uma sandália roxa sem salto. Draco entrou no seu quarto quando ela terminava de afivelar o pé direito. Ele usava a camisa nova.

"Deveria ter batido. E se você me pegasse nua?" levantou-se e colocou a mão na cintura como se estivesse realmente brava.

"Era essa a intenção" ele sorriu e ofereceu o braço esquerdo para ela "Vamos?"

"Porque está sendo educado?" perguntou desconfiada.

"Amélia me mataria se eu não te tratasse como uma dama, depois do trabalho que ela teve com esse jantar."

Ela sorriu e segurou o braço dele. Foram em silêncio até o jardim, mas não era incômodo. Os dois não falavam nada, simplesmente porque ainda teriam muito tempo juntos. O jantar duraria horas e eles esticariam a noite no forte. Ginny já estava ciente de que gostava da companhia dele mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando chegaram ao jardim, ela sentiu seu maxilar afrouxar. Amélia não tinha economizado na decoração. A grande mesa de vidro tinha dado lugar à uma menor, para duas pessoas. Várias velas com formatos de flores faziam um caminho até a mesinha. A tenda estava cercada por tochas antas enfiadas na grama. E, sobre a mesa, vários copos com velas suspensas por fios de Nylon. Eles andaram pelo caminho de velas e chegaram à mesa. Ginny obseravava com atenção os copos suspensos.

"Ai! Droga!" ela ouviu Draco resmungar. Quando se virou para olhá-lo, ele tentava puxar para trás uma das pesadas cadeiras rendadas.

"O que foi?" perguntou enquanto puxava a sua cadeira.

Ele sentou-se massageando o ombro direito.

"Sofri um acidente durante a caça."

"Uhn! Por isso que sua testa está roxa." Comentou enquanto pegava o guardanapo branco à sua frente.

Draco levou a mão a testa.

"Ficou roxa?" perguntou desanimado.

Ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Esperou que ele começasse a história, mas ele não o fez.

"Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou vai esperar que eu adivinhe?"

Draco ficou em silêncio e ela imaginou que fosse uma pausa dramática. Então ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Você vai rir" ele concluiu.

"Não vou!" ela respondeu fingindo estar inconformada.

"Promete?"

"Prometo" a curiosidade estava consumindo-a.

Ele suspirou e ficou pensando por um tempo.

"Meu pai viu um alce e atirou nele, mas ele correu. Quando nós o vimos novamente ele ordenou que eu atirasse, eu já tinha visto ele atirando e não me pareceu difícil" ele parou e Ginny se pegou inclinando para frente para que ele continuasse.

"Você vai rir"

"Você não confia em mim?" ela suplicou.

Ele suspirou novamente.

"Quando eu atirei a arma deu um solavanco para trás e deslocou meu ombro"

"E o que aconteceu com a sua testa?"

"Quando eu caí, a arma disparou e acertou um galho que caiu na minha cabeça"

Ginny sentiu seus lábios começarem a tentar se esticar em uma risada. Fez um bico tentando disfarçá-la.

"Você prometeu que não ia rir!" ele protestou.

Ginny ficou quieta sabendo que, se abrisse a boca, iria explodir de tanto dar risada.

"É muito dramático para você estar achando graça."

Os lábios dela começaram a tremer. Draco suspirou.

"Pode rir, Weasley"

Ginny gargalhou até perder o ar. Quando olhava para ele via que estava emburrado. Concentrou-se para parar de rir.

"Ah, Draco!" disse entre uma arfada e outra "Se fosse comigo você estaria se matando de rir!"

Ele abriu a boca, inconformado.

"É lógico que não!"

Uma música instrumental começou a tocar e Ginny sentiu cheiro de comida. Um dos rapazes, que servia o jantar, entrou empurrando um carrinho. Quando chegou mais perto colocou um prato na frente de Ginny e um na frente de Draco. Ele falou alguma coisa em uma língua que ela imaginou ser francês e serviu duas taças de um vinho cor-de-rosa. Quando Draco respondeu em francês também, Ginny se espantou. Nunca imaginou que Draco era bilíngüe.

"Imagino que isso seja camarão" ela observou o prato enquanto o rapaz ia embora.

"É um prato novo de Edward. Camarão regado à um molho de queijos suaves e acompanhado por batata souté" ele respondeu enquanto colocava o guardanapo sobre o colo.

***

Draco começou a comer devagar. Seus pais não estavam nesse jantar, então não havia a regra do silêncio. Olhou para Ginny com a intenção de começar uma conversa e reparou que ela procurava alguma coisa no meio do molho de queijos.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ginny levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Sua expressão era de quem tinha sido tirada de um devaneio.

"Separando a cebola" voltou a remexer seu molho.

"Por quê?"

Ginny olhou para ele novamente e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Porque eu não como cebola. Eu separo em todas as refeições. Você nunca reparou porque fica muito centrado no seu prato e na regra estúpida do silêncio"

Draco sorriu com a reação dela. Olhou para o seu prato e não viu cebola nenhuma. Elas estavam cortadas em minúsculos pedaços.

"Você não está meio grandinha para não gostar de cebola?"

A garota suspirou impaciente como se já tivesse escutado isso de várias outras pessoas antes.

"Gosto não é relacionado a idade" voltou a separar as cebolas. Draco percebeu um montinho branco se formando na beirada do prato.

"Você pelo menos já provou?"

Ela não levantou a cabeça, apenas acenou positivamente.

"Você deveria provar essa. Você sabe que a comida de Edward é a melhor"

Ginny olhou para ele com uma expressão pensativa. Depois balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar o prato em busca de cebolas.

"Ele não entenderia" Draco a ouviu sussurrar. Isso despertou interesse nele.

"O que eu não entenderia?"

A garota levantou a cabeça, assustada. Provavelmente ela não esperava que ele a ouvisse.

"Você vai achar que eu sou louca" ela disse com a voz divertida. Aparentemente ela se achava louca também.

"Eu já acho" ele deu de ombros. A curiosidade aumentou _O que pode ser tão esquisito assim?_

"Eu não contei isso nem para os meus irmãos" o tom dela ainda era divertido.

"Então eu vou ficar sabendo antes deles" seu tom era mais seguro do que ele realmente estava.

"Draco" começou calmamente "Você teria que me torturar para que eu lhe contasse isso"

"Eu não me importaria em torturar você" ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei. Mas sem varinha você não me representa perigo."

Draco se deu por vencido e voltou a comer.

Passaram poucos minutos em silêncio antes de Ginny voltar a falar.

"Eu preferia ter comido sob a cerejeira" comentou pensativa.

Draco olhou para a árvore, mas não pôde vê-la no escuro.

"Não seria uma boa idéia. Hoje é o último dia dela com flores. Amanhã haverá um tapete rosa sob os galhos pelados. Nossa janta se transformaria em um jardim."

Ginny franziu o cenho.

"Mas as flores abriram anteontem!"

"Exatamente" ele confirmou com um sorriso "as flores de cerejeira vivem por três dias" voltou a olhara para o lado da árvore lembrando-se da história que sua mãe tinha lhe contado "Os antigos samurais japoneses usavam-na como símbolo da vida que eles levavam. Como nunca sabiam quando iam voltar ou se iam voltar das batalhas, eles aproveitavam o máximo, sempre esperando que tivessem uma vida curta. O lema da flor de cerejeira é: 'como se não houvesse amanhã'. Minha mãe trouxe uma muda do Japão quando meu pai virou Comensal. Ela nunca deixa que ele saia de casa sem dizer que a ama."

Draco fez a melhor expressão indiferente que pôde, enquanto remoia a saudade de Narcisa. Olhou para Ginny e sorriu. Ela estava linda com os cabelos levemente ondulados caídos sobre os ombros nus.

_Merlin! Ela estaria linda até usando trapos!_

"Sua mãe parece uma mulher boa" ela sorriu para ele.

Draco riu pelo nariz.

"Mas ela não é! Ela é uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa. Mas é tão má quanto eu" ele sentiu que o seu tom parecia um alerta.

Foi a vez de Ginny rir pelo nariz.

"Você não é mau, Draco!"

Draco jamais esperariaouvir isso de alguém. É lógico que ele era mau. Quando ele ria dos pobres e insultava os sangues-ruins, ele estava sendo mau. Quando ele assustava os calouros com histórias sobre a Câmara Secreta e sobre os Comensais, ele estava sendo mau. E quando ele consertou o armário na sala precisa e levou Dumbledore à morte, ele estava sendo muito mau. Ela estava enganada sobre ele. Seu coração vacilou entre uma batida e outra. Provavelmente ela não gostaria dele se soubesse que estava enganada.

"Você está enganada" disse enquanto deixava sua expressão indiferente. Ele se sentia triste por dizer isso. Sentia-se triste por não ser como ela gostaria que ele fosse.

"Draco, eu sei que você não é mau!"

O rosto dele endureceu por instantes antes de voltar a ficar sem expressão.

"Você não sabe sobre nada" a voz dele estava dura. Voltou a comer calado. Não queria ter essa conversa com ela. Não queria falar sobre não ser o homem ideal para ela. Não ser o que ela queria que ele fosse. Isso começou a irritá-lo.

"Eu sei que uma pessoa que salva a outra não é má" ela continuou em um tom entre divertido e desafiador.

Draco arrastou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Fazia tempos que ele não se irritava desse jeito. Tinha medo de bater nela por ela ser uma Weasley irritante. Ginny olhou para ele, assustada.

"Acho melhor terminar esse jantar por aqui. Boa noite" acenou com a cabeça e lhe deu as costas para entrar na casa. Não tinha a menor vontade de deixá-la ali, queria ficar com ela todas as horas possíveis, mas ela estava tornando isso muito difícil.

"Ah! Qual é, Draco!" ele ouviu a cadeira dela arrastando também "você está sendo um idiota!"

Ele virou-se para olhá-la. Ela estava em pé com as mãos na cintura. Respirou fundo tentando recuperar a paciência.

"Eu estou sendo um cavalheiro"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não acho que me deixar jantando sozinha seja atitude de um cavalheiro" ela foi se aproximando dele enquanto falava.

"Na verdade eu estava me referindo a minha tentativa de não te bater"

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Bater-me não vai fazer de você um cara mau" ela andou até ele e colocou uma mão em seu peito. Draco endureceu o maxilar e tentou não se afastar do toque "Draco, ser bom não é uma fraqueza."

O que ela estava insinuando? Que ele tinha medo de parecer um fraco covarde? Ele segurou firme os dois braços dela.

"Fraqueza não é a questão" seu maxilar estava duro e sua voz saia pelos dentes. Ginny tentou se desvencilhar e ele apertou mais forte os dedos.

"Você está me machucando, Draco!" ela reclamou ainda tentando se soltar.

"A questão" ele continuou, ignorando as palavras dela "é que nem todo mundo quer ser o Potter" as palavras ainda saiam pelos dentes.

"Eu não disse que você quer ser o Harry!" ela gritou em resposta. Dessa vez lutava bravamente para se soltar "Nem como todo o esforço do mundo você chegaria aos pés de Harry! Nem todo o poder de Você-Sabe-Quem te transformaria em um quinto do homem que Harry é!"

Draco não tinha forças para esconder a fúria que sentia. A máscara da indiferença – há pouco começando a derreter – escorreu completamente e revelou a ira que o consumia. Ela tinha consciência do maxilar tremendo e dos olhos estreitos. Soltou os braços dela e com uma mão a segurou pela nuca. Aproximou seus rostos o máximo que pôde.

"Você sabe bem quão homem Potter é, não?" suas testas encostaram "quantas vezes você abriu as pernas para ele, hein?"

Draco sentiu o lado direito do rosto arder. Seus olhos desviaram dos dela quando sua cabeça virou para o lado com o impacto do tapa. Ele suspirou. Era como se tivesse acordado de um transe. Em toda a sua vida nunca havia chegado tão perto de machucar uma mulher. Suavizou o máximo possível o rosto e voltou a olhá-la. A expressão de Ginny era de puro horror. Ele ainda segurava sua nuca.

"Desculpe-me" disse suspirando. Não largou a nuca dela, apenas desapertou para não machucá-la. Tinha medo de que ela fugisse. _É óbvio que ela fugirá_ pensou amargurado. A expressão dela estava menos assustada. "É sério. Desculpe-me! Eu não planejei machucar você" passou a mão livre pelo vergão vermelho em seu braço.

"V-você é mau" ela disse com uma voz quase infantil. Draco não achou que pudesse ser tão ruim ouvir da boca dela. A decepção era quase tocável.

"Eu disse" ele fechou os olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio. A mão de draco desceu delicadamente para o lado dele. Ainda de olhos fechados ele a sentiu se aproximando e colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Não abriu os olhos com um medo idiota de que ela virasse fumaça. Ele sentiu o pescoço sendo puxado e cedeu. O rosto dela tocou a bochecha dele quando ela aproximou sua boca da orelha de Draco. A nuca dele arrepiou quando a pele fina dos lábios dela tocou seu lóbulo.

"Mas eu não ligo" ela sussurrou.

Draco puxou-a pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela. Beijou-a delicadamente tentando compensar a violência que usara mais cedo. Colocou nesse beijo tudo o que sentia quando ela estava perto. O desejo do falso calor que emanava de seus cabelos. A vontade louca que sentia de ouvir a voz dela, e que o fazia provocá-la para saciar-se. O desespero para sentir o cheiro de cereja que anunciava sua chegada. Ele jamais diria isso em voz alta. Jamais diria o quanto ela mexia com ele e o quanto ele precisava estar perto dela. Então ele tentou colocar tudo isso nesse beijo e torceu para que ela soubesse e também não dissesse nada.

O beijo poderia ter durado a vida inteira dele se não começasse a faltar fôlego de ambas as partes, então eles separaram seus lábios e Ginny descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Feliz aniversário" ele sussurrou contra a bochecha quente dela.

"Pode apostar que é" ele a sentiu sorrindo.

Draco levantou a cabeça e viu uma parte da lua que o toldo não escondia. Fechou os olhos tomando coragem. Ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Ginny Weasley.

_Oh, Merlin! Logo ela?_

**N/A:** É eu sei que deveria ter falado sobre milhares de outras coisas nesse capítulo. Eu sei que não deveria ter action. Eu sei que Eu gastei seis mil palavras para falar de apenas UM dia. Mas a história é minha e eu senti necessidade de fazer desse jeito.

Eu fiz o "forte" como eu imagino que seja o esconderijo do Peter Pan. Sim, eu amo Peter Pan, e daí?! Huahuaauuahuaha

Meu namorado sofreu um acidente parecido com o de Draco. Mas ele não caçava, apenas estava atirando em latinhas. Então, acreditem, é possível!

A discussão sobre a cor da camisa foi baseada em uma discussão do meu pai e da minha mãe sobre a cor das paredes do quarto deles (não preciso dizer quem ganhou, né?)

E, enfim, eu não como cebola. E quando vocês souberem o motivo vocês vão me chamar de louca.

Ou melhor, esse capítulo foi parcialmente baseado em fatos reais (¬¬ como se minha vida fosse legal assim).

Obrigada por ler.

Por favor, comente.

Ah! E no próximo capítulo a história de Amélia. Como ela foi trabalhar para os Malfoy e tudo mais.

Beijos e até o capítulo 10.


	10. Décimo

Capítulo 10

_Eu nasci em uma época e em um lugar que ter filhas mulheres não era uma vantagem. Primeiramente porque não era bem visto que uma mulher trabalhasse no campo junto de outros homens. E, naquele lugar, não havia muito no que se trabalhar. E, em segundo lugar, filhas mulheres não continuariam com o nome da família, assim, todos os pais desejavam ter filhos homens para sustentar a casa e continuar o legado. Logicamente isso não era um problema se você fosse de uma família rica. As garotas ricas não precisavam trabalhar, apenas arrumar um bom marido. Coisa que era difícil sendo uma garota pobre. Não que as garotas pobres não arrumariam maridos, de forma alguma! Elas sempre arrumavam alguém carinhoso e que a as amavam muito. E só. Não estou dizendo que isso não basta, mas, a única vantagem de se ter uma filha mulher, era o cortejo. E esses homens geralmente não tinham muito que dar._

_Meu pai foi um rapaz pobre, que se casou com uma garota pobre. Ambos tinham muito amor um pelo outro, pelo menos no começo do casamento. E desejavam formar uma família. A primeira vez que minha mãe ficou grávida foi uma festa na vizinhança. Meu pai já dizia com o peito inflado de orgulho que seria um menino. Um grande rapaz que iria ser forte e trabalhador e ajudaria na prosperidade da família. Não preciso dizer o tamanho da decepção dele quando minha irmã mais velha nasceu. Ele sequer levou-a para ser registrada. Não olhava nunca para a criança. Minhas tias diziam que foi nessa época que ele começou a beber. Depois de alguns meses minha mãe engravidou novamente e surgiu a esperança de ter um garoto e fazer com que meu pai voltasse a ser o marido carinhoso de antes. Foi uma gravidez difícil e ela teve que ficar de repouso nos últimos dois meses. O parto acabou sendo mais cedo que esperavam e minha outra irmã nasceu com problemas respiratórios. Durou apenas alguns dias antes de morrer. Sequer teve tempo de receber um nome._

_Alexandra, minha irmã mais velha, já estava com três anos quando minha mãe engravidou novamente. Eu nasci uma garota e isso foi a gota d'água para o meu pai. Além de beber ele começou a bater em minha mãe. Uma noite, ele chegou em casa com mais dois homens trazidos do bar, e ordenou que minha mãe se deitasse com eles. Porque eles tinham filhos homens e seriam capazes de fazê-la ter um também. É óbvio que minha mãe se recusou a fazer uma coisa dessas, mas ele e os outros dois a forçaram e a machucaram até que ela desmaiasse._

_Minha irmã assistiu tudo pela fresta da porta. No dia seguinte minha mãe me levou para a casa de uma tia minha e depois pulou de um penhasco com minha irmã no colo e morreram as duas._

_Minha tia não era casada, mas tinha um ótimo trabalho como empregada na casa de uma família muito rica. A família Malfoy. Eles tinham um filho de dez anos quando eu fui morar na casa deles com minha tia. Damnum Malfoy era um garoto encrenqueiro e mimado, exatamente como o pai. Já a Senhora Malfoy, sua mãe, era uma das pessoas mais dóceis do mundo inteiro. Sonhara a vida toda em ter uma filha e ensiná-la a ser uma dama. Mas não podia mais engravidar depois do parto difícil que teve com Damnum._

_Quando minha tia Maria chegou comigo na casa da família Malfoy, a Senhora Malfoy se encantou pela pequena menina que eu era. Cuidou de mim o melhor que pôde, dentro daquilo que o seu marido lhe deixava. Viu-me crescer e me ensinou tudo o que uma dama deveria saber. Literatura, música, modos e até culinária. A Senhora Malfoy era uma fã de culinária._

_Eu deveria ter uns treze anos quando eles receberam a visita de um amigo vindo de muito longe. Era um senhor de uns quarenta e poucos anos, solteiro e rico. Na mesma hora ele se encantou comigo, que na época já trabalhava como dama de companhia da Senhora Malfoy. O Senhor Malfoy não gostava de mim. Dizia que eu fazia com que sua esposa perdesse tempo com coisas banais. Ofereceu-me como esposa para o seu amigo e ele aceitou no mesmo instante. Minha tia e a Senhora Malfoy foram bravamente contra esse casamento. Mas o Senhor Malfoy enviou minha tia Maria para trabalhar na casa de verão deles e a Senhora Malfoy foi mandada junto com Damnum para o exterior._

_O Senhor Reverbel era demasiadamente rico. Poderia ter encontrado outras milhares de jovens dispostas a casar com ele, mas tinha se encantado por mim. Naquela época o casamento com crianças não era uma coisa deplorável como é hoje em dia. Se você tivesse dinheiro poderia ter quem quisesse. E aquele maldito francês tinha mais do que dinheiro, ele também podia contar com a raiva que o Senhor Malfoy, meu patrão, sentia por mim. Nunca soube o motivo dessa raiva, mas era algo explicito._

_O casamento ocorreu em poucos meses. Na cerimônia nem minha tia, nem minha Senhora haviam comparecido. Foi triste entrar naquela igreja e não ter um único sorriso de apoio. E mais triste ainda não ter alguém para me preparar para o que aquele homem faria comigo na lua-de-mel._

_O Senhor Reverbel queria um filho tanto quanto meu pai quis um dia. E depois de cinco anos tentando eu não tinha engravidado. Ele me levou em médicos e mais médicos até que um lhe disse que eu realmente nunca teria uma criança. Eu era seca. Naquela noite ele me bateu no estômago até eu sangrar. No dia seguinte me levou de volta para a Inglaterra com o intuito de me devolver ao Senhor Malfoy. Foi uma briga horrorosa, o Senhor Malfoy não queria que eu voltasse a morar lá e o Senhor Reverbel não me queria como esposa. No fim, me deixaram em um beco escuro, abandonada._

_Eu comecei a pedir dinheiro para poder comer e dormir naquele beco todos os dias, com a esperança de que algum deles se arrependessem e me buscasse. Não o fizeram. Depois de alguns meses nas ruas, eu já estava sem esperanças, quando vi uma mulher loira e alta saindo de uma boutique. Era a minha Senhora Malfoy. Corri até a direção dela e agarrei-lhe os joelhos antes que ela entrasse no carro. Ela me reconheceu e chorou a me ver. Cinco anos não tinham sido o suficiente para fazê-la me esquecer._

_Não podia me levar para casa, pois o Senhor Malfoy me expulsaria novamente. Então me levou para Londres e me arrumou trabalho na casa de seu filho recém casado. O Senhor Damnum me recebeu educadamente, e sempre foi um patrão justo. Mas somente à pedido de sua mãe. Ele não era exatamente uma pessoa boa, mas estava mudando graças ao amor de sua linda esposa, Catarina. Eles tiveram uma criança em poucos meses. Lucio era exatamente como o avô e teria me oferecido como esposa para qualquer mendigo que lhe cruzasse a vista. Minha sorte era que Lucio não costumava cruzar com mendigos._

_O Senhor Damnum foi mudando muito conforme ia envelhecendo, no final da vida era quase tão bom quanto a Senhora Catarina. E começou a acreditar cegamente em amor e caridade. Era um milagre o que aquela mulher tinha feito com ele. Quando Lucio casou-se com Narcisa, eu continuei trabalhando para o Senhor Damnum, até Draco nascer e Narcisa precisar de ajuda. Então eu fui mandada para a casa deles. O Senhor Damnum e sua esposa ainda tinham um carinho especial por mim e exigiam que eu fosse tratada bem. Narcisa era uma boa mãe, mas não tinha tempo de dar a Draco a atenção que precisava, devido aos jantares que Lucio vivia promovendo em sua casa. Lucio nasceu para ser político. E assim o faz desde que descobriu isso._

_Narcisa quem me manteve em casa todos esses anos. E quando Draco cresceu mais um pouco ela me promoveu governanta, para que eu pudesse passar mais tempo ao lado do menino._

_Nunca mais me casei e nem penso em fazer isso. Casamentos não são bem sucedidos em minha família. Além de eu já estar com quase sessenta anos e não achar que eu vá encontrar um homem bondoso e apaixonado por mim nessa idade. Mas sou muito feliz com a vida que levo. Draco é o filho que nunca pude ter. E é por isso que eu sei que ele é um bom rapaz, e é por isso que eu sei que você vai se apaixonar por ele._

Ginny olhou para Amélia e sorriu. Quando perguntou se ela conhecia Draco desde que nasceu, não era exatamente isso que esperava escutar. A vida de Amélia tinha sido de rejeição, violência e falta de amor. Mas mesmo assim ela conseguia ter um sorriso no rosto e acreditar em um final feliz para ela e Draco.

"Agora eu vou deixar você dormir, porque já está tarde e amanhã você vai ter que buscar o seu vestido" Amélia deu um beijo na testa de Ginny e deixou o quarto.

A garota ajeitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos pensando no que Amélia tinha dito sobre o avô de Draco. Uma pessoa poderia mesmo mudar por causa do amor de outra pessoa? Draco mudaria pelo amor de Ginny?

Deixe de ser estúpida, Ginny. Damnum Malfoy amava Catarina, Draco não te ama.

Ou amava? Desde o seu aniversário eles não falaram mais sobre o beijo. Mas Draco a beijara outras vezes. Beijos rápidos e sem preliminares. Ele esperava que ela ficasse sozinha, encostava-a em uma parede e lhe beijava ferozmente, depois saía como se fosse um fantasma. Ela começou a ficar sozinha mais vezes depois que isso começou a virar um padrão.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e abriu os olhos. Draco estava entrando em seu quarto e ia diretamente para ela. Ela sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele ia para o seu quarto todas as noites antes de dormir.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e ela sentou-se também. Como todas as outras vezes não houve uma única palavra. Ele segurou-lhe a nuca e colou os lábios nos dela. Avançou com a língua para dentro de sua boca e chegou mais perto para que seus corpos se encostassem o máximo possível. Ela sentia a língua dele brincando com a sua e desejava que aquilo fosse para sempre. A boca dele era incrivelmente quente, comparada ao seu corpo. Ele continuava a trazê-la mais para perto. Ela jogou o corpo para trás e ele se deitou sobre ela. Uma das mãos dele começou a investir pra baixo da coberta. Quando alcançou sua cintura ela o sentiu correndo os dedos gelados para suas coxas. Isso era novo. Geralmente ele parava antes de chegarem a se deitar. Os beijos costumavam ser rápidos. Mas aquele estava bem além do tempo normal e estava bem mais ousado também. Ele alcançou a barra de sua camisola e colocou a mão entre ela e sua pele. Começou a subir devagar até chegar no elástico de sua calcinha. Parou ali e tirou os lábios dos lábios dela, mas somente para começar a beijar seu pescoço. Com a ponta dos dedos fazia o contorno do formato da calcinha dela. A parte interna das coxas de Ginny estava queimando. Ela desejava mais do que tudo que ele arrancasse fora sua camisola e fosse até o final. Ele voltou a beijar os lábios dela e de repente parou. Levantou-se e começou a sair do quarto. Ginny ficou um tempo parada exatamente no mesmo lugar, como se esperasse que ele voltasse a lhe beijar. Quando a porta bateu e ele já não estava maia lá, foi que seu coração começou a bater em um ritmo normal novamente.

***

Draco entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se de costas na cama. Qual era o problema dele? Estar apaixonado por Ginny não lhe dava o aval de beijá-la todos os dias (e noites também). E dessa vez ele tinha chego muito mais perto de dormir com ela, do que em qualquer outra noite. Não poderia dormir com ela. Se não conseguia mais parar de beijá-la, depois do primeiro beijo há cinco semanas. Se dormisse com ela o que ele iria fazer depois? Pedi-la em casamento?

_Vocês já estão noivos._ Lembrou-se em pensamento.

Mas essa não era a questão. A questão era que ele estava agindo como um idiota apaixonado e que isso tudo iria dificultar as coisas quando voltassem para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Se estômago remexeu quando se lembrou disso. Queria voltar a ser bruxo, sem a menor dúvida. Mas não sabia se queria voltar para a vida normal onde ele e Ginny não podiam ficar se agarrando todas as horas que ele bem entendesse.

A porta de seu quarto abriu e ela entrou. Parecia furiosa quando bateu a porta atrás dela e avançou para perto de sua cama.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?" ela gritou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

"Estou tentando dormir" ele sabia que não era sobre isso que ela perguntava, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a ter uma discussão de relacionamento com ela. Discutir a relação era a primeira prova de que havia uma relação. E ele não tinha certeza se era isso que ele queria.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e bufou.

"Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando" ela baixou o tom de voz deixando a frase excepcionalmente ameaçadora.

Era lógico que ele sabia. Não era tapado. Mas ela saber que ele sabia dificultava tudo. Suspirou sabendo que não tinha como fugir. Ia ter que falar coisas que não estavam em seus planos de curto prazo.

"Eu estou te beijando sempre que surge a oportunidade" ele respondeu como se não fosse nada demais. Bom, pelo menos era o que ele queria que parecesse.

Ela sentou na beirada da cama dele. Ele sentou-se também.

"Por quê?"

Esse era o tipo de pergunta que ele não queria que ela tivesse feito. Toda vez que ele se arrependia de ter terminado seu namoro com Pansy ele lembrava dos 'por quês?' que ela sempre estava dizendo e sentia-se aliviado por não estar mais namorando. Esse era o problema das meninas, sempre tinha que ter um por que.

"Porque provavelmente quando nós voltarmos para Hogwarts eu não terei mais essas oportunidades. Sabe como é, certo? O que pensariam se me vissem beijando uma Weasley em algum corredor do castelo?"

_Oh Merlin! Que mentira!_ Ele não estava beijando-a por isso. E sim porque estava completamente apaixonado por ela, mas como diria isso? 'Hey, Weasley! Estou completamente apaixonado por você!' Isso soaria ridículo! E ele provavelmente não seria homem o suficiente para assumir para Hogwarts que estava com ela. Ele não era muito corajoso quando suas idéias iam contra o senso comum.

"É lógico" ela sussurrou abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo tristemente.

Droga! Porque ela estava fazendo isso com ele? Outro problema das meninas era sempre sorrir tristemente com as respostas insensíveis dos garotos. O que ela esperava? Que ele dissesse que estava apaixonado? Quando foi que ele fez com que ela acreditasse que ele era esse tipo de cara?

_Quando você a beijou e a abraçou delicadamente._

"Qual é, Ginny!" ele tentou o máximo possível parecer desencanado "Você não pode simplesmente deixar como está?"

"Não Malfoy, eu não posso" ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída. Parou com a mão na maçaneta e continuou sem olhar para ele "Se tudo der errado amanhã, e nós voltarmos para essa vida. Nada de beijos, nada de visitas noturnas, nada de passeios ao forte." Ela olhou para ele "Afinal, eu sou uma Weasley, né?" e saiu.

Draco esmurrou a cabeceira da cama com força antes de se jogar deitado novamente. Se ele a queria tanto, porque ficava afastando-a de todas as formas possíveis?

Fechou os olhos sabendo que não conseguiria dormir.

***

Ginny bateu a porta do seu quarto e se jogou de bruços na cama. Agarrou um travesseiro e afundou ao rosto nele. A culpa era dela – e um pouco de sua mãe também – que ficavam lendo aqueles contos de fadas onde as garotas acabam com o rapaz no final. Mas não existia um conto sobre uma garota pobre que se apaixona por um rapaz rico e ele vai contra sua família para ficar com ela. Merlin! Porque ela tinha que fazer isso sempre? Havia muitos garotos que sonhariam em estar com ela. Mas ela sempre tinha que escolher um que não ficaria de jeito nenhum. Ou porque seu irmão mataria o garoto, ou porque ela correria perigo, ou porque ela era uma Weasley. Será que ela nunca iria escolher um caminho fácil? Sentiu calor e levantou-se para abrir a janela. Olhou para fora e não acreditou, o sol já estava nascendo. Ela dormiu uma noite inteira e nem percebeu.

Estava com sono ainda, mas sabia que sairiam cedo para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Se tentasse dormir de novo não iria descansar nada e ainda ficaria de mau humor quando acordasse. Decidiu que a melhor opção era tomar um banho e alguns litros de café. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e estava com o rosto inchado. _Ótimo!_ Amargurou-se _Agora ele ainda vai saber que eu estive chorando._ Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e ficou planejando desculpas para o estado do seu rosto. Não que ele fosse perguntar.

Deve ter demorado muito no banho, porque quando saiu o sol já estava completamente no céu. Ia ser mais um dia quente. Pelo menos lá onde eles estavam, Londres provavelmente não estaria tão quente assim. Nunca fazia tanto calor em Londres. Colocou uma roupa fresca, mas pegou um casaco de um tecido impermeável para levar junto. Outra característica de Londres era o tempo sempre úmido, com uma chuva fina que flutua*. Desceu para a sala de jantar, não esperando que o café já tivesse sido servido, estava apenas tentando manter-se ocupada para não pensar na noite anterior.

Entrou no cômodo e surpreendeu-se quando viu Amélia tomando café da manhã. Imaginava que ela fazia as refeições junto dos outros empregados.

"Bom dia!" a senhora a cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu já ia acordá-la, mas pelo jeito você foi mais rápida."

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira paralela à senhora.

"Bom dia" respondeu sorrindo também "temos café?"

Amélia indicou uma garrafa térmica de inox – _como tudo nessa casa _– a qual Ginny pegou e encheu sua xícara. Será que Amélia conseguiria mais para que Ginny levasse na viagem?

"Eu queria levar um pouco de café para a viagem, se for possível" pediu sorrindo.

"Claro querida! Assim que eu terminar eu peço para Edward providenciar" a senhora respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Tomaram café em silêncio e Ginny imaginou que Amélia deveria estar acostumada, já que ninguém acordava tão cedo para acompanhá-la. Sentiu dó da senhora quando se lembrou da história que havia escutado na noite anterior. Quando voltasse para Hogwarts, provavelmente sentiria falta de Amélia.

Ginny já deveria estar na quarta xícara de café, quando Amélia pediu licença e deixou a sala de jantar. Somente em sua sexta xícara que Draco entrou. Ele também não parecia ter dormido divinamente.

Nenhum dos dois se cumprimentou. Assim que ela terminou sua sétima xícara de café – e já estava se sentindo estufada – levantou-se e voltou para o seu quarto com o intuito de escovar os dentes antes de saírem. Pela primeira vez, desde o seu aniversário, ficou aliviada com a idéia de estar voltando para Hogwarts, ao menos lá sua vida voltaria ao normal.

A viagem até Londres foi silenciosa. Draco ficou a maior parte do tempo olhando para fora. Ginny tentava fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele vez ou outra. Quando entraram na cidade Draco inclinou o corpo para frente e falou com o motorista.

"Nós vamos passar na estação King's Cross primeiro" ordenou com uma voz seca.

O motorista apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a olhar concentrado para frente.

Ginny sentiu um frio no estômago quando avistou a estação. Uma sensação de estar chegando em casa invadiu seu peito. Ela voltaria para Hogwarts e tudo isso acabaria. Nada mais de Molly vaca. Nada mais de casamento forçado. _Nada mais de Draco._ Com esse pensamento a sensação do seu estômago passou de frio para dor. Ela não queria ficar sem o Draco, mas em Hogwarts ele não iria ficar com ela. Desceu do carro, totalmente desanimada. Se algum dia ela teve uma chance de ficar com ele, essa chance iria embora assim que eles atravessassem para a estação 9 ¾.

"Espere-nos aqui" Draco disse ao motorista enquanto descia do carro. A garota ficou com dó do rapaz, e imaginou que seria demitido quando voltasse para casa sem nenhum dos dois.

Ginny vestiu seu casaco enquanto atravessavam a chuva fina até o local coberto da estação. Draco andava ao seu lado e ela teve vontade de pegar em sua mão uma última vez. Mas ele estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo preto que usava. Ele parecia um Comensal da Morte vestido daquele jeito.

Ela estava distraída pensando em Malfoy e o chão estava molhado. Quando percebeu que tinha escorregado, já estava caindo. Sentiu que alguém a segurou pela cintura evitando o tombo. Quando olhou para o lado para a pessoa que lhe amparava viu o sorriso de um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos, moreno e bem alto. Era um rapaz bem bonito.

"Cuidado aí, ruiva" ele sussurrou sorrindo enquanto ajudava Ginny a se levantar.

Ela sentiu alguém segurando seu braço com força. Olhou para o dono da mão que lhe apertava. Draco estava com o rosto duro e olhava através de Ginny.

"Não encoste nela" ele mal abriu a boca para dizer.

O rapaz moreno colocou as mãos para cima e continuou sorrindo.

"Você deveria me agradecer por ter feito aquilo que você não fez!" e saiu.

Ginny ainda olhava para o rapaz que ia embora quando sentiu sua cintura sendo puxada. Olhou assustada para Draco quando percebeu que ele estava lhe abraçando. O frio no estômago ficou voltou mais gostoso ainda.

"O que?" Draco perguntou quando viu que ela não tirava os olhos dele "Se eu não te segurar, é capaz de você cair e nos fazer perder o trem" sua voz era indiferente.

"Não estou reclamando" ela respondeu e sorriu. Talvez aquele futuro que ela estava imaginando não ia embora tão cedo assim.

***

Draco avistou a plataforma nove e sorriu. Estava perto de poder usar magia novamente. Não via a hora de poder apagar as luzes do quarto ainda deitado em sua cama. Ou de poder lançar um feitiço quando alguém te enchesse o saco. Ou de jogar Quadribol quando estivesse sem absolutamente nada para fazer. _Ou de calar a boca de Ginny quando ela começasse a tagarelar._ Alguma coisa em seu peito se contraiu. Provavelmente em Hogwarts ele não iria ouvi-la tagarelar. Quando voltasse a ter mágica em sua vida, ele não teria mais Ginny. De repente, jogar Quadribol ou apagar luzes, não te parecia mais tão bom assim. _Você não vai desistir da magia por causa de uma garota!_ Talvez ele não precisasse desistir. Poderia perfeitamente ficar com ela em Hogwarts. _Como se você tivesse coragem disso._ Olhou para ela e viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da garota. Ela estava feliz por estarem voltando à Hogwarts.Mesmo sabendo que eles não ficariam juntos lá, ela estava feliz. Ainda que ele desistisse da magia para ficar com ela, talvez ela não desistisse para ficar com ele. E provavelmente ela também não iria querer ser vista com um Comensal. Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça, mas ela logo se foi. Ele não gostava tanto assim dela pra abandonar a vida de Comensal.

Pararam perto da plataforma nove e suspiraram juntos, como se tivessem planejado aquilo. Draco olhou ao redor deles e percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada.

"Não há crianças bruxas aqui" Ginny verbalizou seus pensamentos.

E não havia mesmo. Nem um única criança com um malão e uma gaiola com corujas. Ou ratos. Havia uma garota sentada em uma banco ali perto, e ela acariciava um gato em seu colo. Mas ela não se parecia em nada com uma criança bruxa.

"Talvez aquela garota seja mestiça" Ginny novamente disse o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

"Talvez todos já tenham passado pela barreira" Draco deu de ombros.

Ginny segurou sua mão e ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Nós vamos juntos?" perguntou com uma voz insegura.

Ela queria atravessar de mãos dadas com ele. Ele deu de ombros como se não se importasse.

"Pelo menos se nós batermos com a cabeça, nenhum dos dois vai poder rir do outro"

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça. Eles avançaram devagar até a barreira. Draco fechou os olhos quando ia ultrapassá-la. Apertou a mão de Ginny na sua.

_Essa é a escolha certa. Você sabe disso._

**N/A:** Suspense no ar!

Sim! Eu fiz um capítulo menor só para deixar vocês na vontade!

Hauhauuaauauhau

Como eu sou malvada.

Bom, nós estamos chegando na reta final. =//

Só mais dois capítulos em um epílogo, talvez (mentira, vai ter sim um epílogo).

Desculpe por esse capítulo não ser tão legal assim, mas é que o próximo capítulo já vai ser o quase final de tudo.

Beijos.

Comentem, por favor!

*Meu irmão descreveu Londres exatamente dessa forma, um lugar sempre úmido como se tivesse uma chuva fina que flutua. Achei uma boa descrição, e acabei usando, mas os créditos são dele (ainda mais porque eu nunca estive em Londres).


	11. Décimo Primeiro

Capítulo 11

Ginny saiu do atelier com uma grande caixa branca em seus braços. O motorista do carro veio ao seu encontro e pegou a caixa de suas mãos. Draco ainda estava no carro. Seus olhos opacos fitava as costas do banco do motorista. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão.

"Nós não vamos ficar aqui para sempre" ela tentou reconfortá-lo.

Ele olhou para ela com o rosto sério.

"Você não sabe disso" foi sua resposta.

Ginny resolveu que não ia continuar conversando com ele. Ela também estava decepcionada e também tinha batido a cabeça em um muro de tijolos e nem por isso estava com a mesma cara que ele. Alguma coisa dentro dela estava feliz por saber que, até arrumarem outro plano, os dois ainda teriam um tempo juntos. _Ele está decepcionado porque não quer ter um tempo junto com você, Ginny._ Ignorou esse pensamento.

O carro estacionou e Draco desceu. Eles estavam na frente de um grande prédio com tijolos à vista e portas e janelas de ferro preto. Uma das janelas era grande o suficiente para se ver lá dentro. Várias mesinhas de madeira com pessoas sentadas tomando cafés.

"Vamos tomar alguma coisa antes de voltar para casa" Draco disse enquanto abria a porta para Ginny. Se isso fosse melhorar o humor dele, ela não iria se opor.

Entraram no lugar e Ginny sentiu um calor envolver o seu corpo junto com o delicioso cheiro de café e bolo. Ela poderia ficar pro resto de sua vida naquele lugar, que não se importaria. Escolheram uma mesa perto da grande janela que dava visão para a rua. Era uma segunda-feira movimentada em Londres, como todas as outras segundas-feiras. Draco puxou a cadeira para Ginny sentar e ela sorriu em resposta. O calor e o cheiro de café com bolo acabaram atingindo o mau humor dele. Mal Draco sentou-se na outra cadeira da pequena mesa, uma garota com um uniforme preto e um avental marrom veio trazer o cardápio. Ela ficou com o bloquinho de notas não mão esperando que eles escolhessem.

"Eu vou querer um café com laranja" Ginny disse sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

"Eca!" Draco respondeu fazendo-a olhar para ele. Sua cara estava retorcida "Que nojo, Ginny!".

"Aposto que se você provasse, você gostaria" ela riu.

"Não tomo café" olhou para a garçonete e sorriu "Um café com laranja e um chocolate quente" ele olhou novamente o cardápio "e dois brownies" entregou o cardápio para a moça.

A garçonete afastou-se da mesa e Draco olhou para o lado de fora. Ginny queria conversar mas não sabia se ele estava disposto. O calor e o chocolate poderiam não ter sido suficientes para fazê-lo papear com ela. Sentiu-se mal por isso, queria ouvi-lo falar. Gostava de conversar com ele, além de divertido, era uma desculpa para poder olhá-lo o quanto quisesse. E olhar seu rosto era sempre bom. Toda vez que ela o fazia, encontrava algum detalhe ainda mais bonito do que da última vez.

"Não é educado encarar os outros" Draco olhou para ela. Era óbvio que ele tinha percebido que ela não tirava os olhos dele.

"Não te contaram? Eu não sou uma menina educada"

Ele sorriu e ela ficou feliz em vê-lo mais calmo do que ele estava no carro. Talvez com o tempo ele superasse essa decepção e entendesse que eles não ficariam ali para sempre. Eles pertenciam a outro mundo, uma hora voltariam para o seu lugar de origem. A garçonete trouxe o pedido deles e afastou-se assim que acabou de colocá-lo na mesa. Draco torceu o nariz para a fatia de laranja que enfeitava o copo de Ginny.

"Você realmente vai tomar isso?" perguntou enquanto colocava um dos brownies no prato dela.

"Vou" ela riu "Hey! Eu não pedi brownie"

"Eu pedi um para você" ele começou a adoçar o seu chocolate. A quantidade de açúcar que ele colocava estava passando os limites da normalidade.

"Eu não como brownies em lugares públicos" ela empurrou o pratinho de volta para ele.

"Você tem misofobia* ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Não! É que não é educado despedaçar a comida, para retirar todas as nozes"

"Você não é uma menina educada" ele empurrou de volta o prato para ela "Nozes também?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto pegava uma colher e ia transformando o brownie em farelos. Sempre que encontrava uma noz, separava no canto do prato. Fazia isso há tantos anos que tinha até um tipo de agilidade na separação. Terminou em segundos.

"Já que nós vamos ter que passar mais tempo juntos, você deveria me contar qual é o seu problema."

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. Se ela contasse, ele não a deixaria em paz.

"Porque isso te importaria?"

Ele deu de ombros e olhou novamente para a rua.

"Não me importa, mas eu gosto de ouvir você falar sobre você"

_Mentira!_ Foi a primeira coisa que sua cabeça gritou. Ele estava mentindo e ela sabia disso. Porque então ela teve tanta vontade assim de dizer? Talvez não fosse mentira. _É mentira, sua estúpida!_ Ela ignorou a própria razão e suspirou.

"Eu não gosto do ritmo deles"

Draco olhou para ela, como se a garota tivesse caído do telhado e começado a falar com ele.

"Que ritmo?"

Ok, talvez contar não fosse uma boa idéia. Mas agora ela já tinha começado e ele a acharia mais louca ainda se não terminasse.

"Eu devo ter algum tipo de problema em qualquer parte do meu cérebro, que faz que eu escute a música das comidas. Sempre que eu estou comendo, cada comida faz um som diferente dentro dos meus ouvidos. Cada uma tem uma batida ou melodia diferente"

Ela ficou quieta e esperou por uma resposta. Ele a olhava com a testa franzida, não em horror, mas em puro interesse.

"A noz, a torrada, o amendoim e o milho têm batidas fortes que me deixam com dor de cabeça. A cebola é diferente, ela grita como uma guitarra desafinada" ela percebeu que estava com as duas mãos nos ouvidos como se tentasse tampar algum barulho exterior. Quando falava em voz alta, decididamente ela parecia muito mais louca.

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo depois a fechou. Ficou um tempo parado como se estivesse absorvendo a informação. Voltou a abrir a boca e fechá-la umas três vezes antes de olhar para ela.

"Você ouve a comida?" sua voz não era de quem tira sarro da outra. Ele parecia mais descrente do que divertido.

Ela riu para quebrar o clima e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Todas as comidas?"

"Todas que eu já comi até hoje. Não sei se uma comida etíope cantaria também"

"E o sabor interfere na-" ele pausou "música?"

"Não. Só a consistência"

"Ok!"

Ginny ficou esperando mais alguma reação de descrença ou até mesmo uma gozação, mas ele apenas começou a tomar seu chocolate como se tivessem conversado sobre o tempo. Ela bebeu o café dela sorrindo. Não acreditava que essa conversa acabaria assim.

Pois acabou. Ginny já estava na metade de sua xícara quando Draco abriu os olhos parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa. Colocou uma mão dentro do lado oposto do seu sobre-tudo e retirou uma pequena caixinha preta aveludada. Antes de ele colocar sobre a mesa, Ginny já sabia o que era.

"Quando você comprou?" perguntou sem tocar na caixinha.

"Enquanto você pegava seu vestido. Você acha mesmo que eu fiquei uma hora esperando dentro daquele carro?"

Ela sorriu e voltou a tomar o café.

"Eu não vou pedir" ele adivinhou o que ela estava pensando.

"Então eu não vou usar" olhou para fora sorrindo.

Ginny ouviu Draco suspirar.

"Você quer-" ele começou sussurrando.

"Esse é o tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida. Você poderia fazer direito, não?" sua voz era divertida e Draco deveria estar vendo isso claramente.

Ele estreitou os olhos para ela e bufou. Quando ele levantou-se da cadeira e ajoelhou ao seu lado, Ginny surpreendeu-se. Não esperava que ele levasse a sério.

"Ginny" ele começou com a voz alta, chamando atenção de todos dentro do café. Ginny ouviu uma garota fazer um sonoro 'oh', mas ficou com os olhos em Draco ajoelhado ao seu lado "Casa comigo?" ele abriu a caixinha e mostrou um anel prateado com a volta toda em pequenas pedras brilhantes. Uma única pedra grande na parte de cima. Era lindo.

"Porque não?" ela respondeu e riu com o olhar de assassino que ele fez para ela. Ela pagaria caro por isso. Muito caro.

O café inteiro explodiu em palmas enquanto Draco colocava o anel no dedo anular dela. Ginny divertia-se vendo uma senhora abanando o rosto com os olhos marejado em lágrimas. Era impressionante o que um pedido de casamento fazia com as mulheres. Mesmo se o pedido não fosse a elas.

"Agora que você já deu o seu show, que tal se nós formos embora?" ele sussurrou para ela. Ginny nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele poderia ser assustador.

"Ok!"

Draco jogou uma nota sobre a mesa e levantou-se a puxando pela mão. Mesmo depois que já estavam fora do café, ele continuou de mão dada com ela. Entraram no carro e ele deu as coordenadas ao motorista. Olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você sabe que vai pagar caro por isso, não?"

"Muito caro!"

Draco olhou para fora e Ginny pôde ver o reflexo dele no vidro fumê do carro.

Ele sorria. E ela também.

***

"Deixe-me ver essa pedra!" Amélia correu em direção a Ginny assim que essa entrou na sala de estar. Draco rolou os olhos. O que as mulheres viam de tão interessante em um anel de noivado? Eles já estavam noivos há cinco semanas e ninguém estava fazendo esse barulho todo antes do anel "Oh!" Amélia gemeu enquanto segurava a mão de Ginny "É lindo!"

"E caro!" Draco completou com a voz amarga. Logicamente havia escolhido o melhor anel da joalheria. Ele era um Malfoy e era sua obrigação dar o melhor para sua futura esposa. Sentiu uma sensação leve no estômago ao pensar na palavra esposa. Porque ele achou que aquela sensação não era ruim?

Ginny estreitou os olhos para ele.

"No mínimo três meses de salário, diz a etiqueta" ela realmente parecia estar se divertindo com isso.

"Eu sou um herdeiro! Não tenho salário"

"Então deveria ter custado pelo menos um terço da sua herança"

"Só se o anel viesse com um iate, uma mansão e um continente para custar um terço da minha herança"

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Eu não me importaria de ser dona de um continente"

Ele riu e rolou os olhos.

"É lógico que não"

Dizendo isso apenas deixou Ginny e Amélia admirando o anel e foi para o seu quarto. Tinha tido uma péssima noite e estava emocionalmente exausto pela manhã que teve. A esperança de ir embora daquele lugar tinha se esvaído completamente quando ele bateu de cara com a parede na estação. Até teria sido uma cena engraçada se ele não estivesse tão decepcionado. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via um casal trombando com um muro. _Casal._ Quando foi que ele começou a considerar ele e Ginny como casal? Eles não eram um casal. Mas também não sabia o que eram. _Dois jovens idiotas indo contra tudo o que lhes foi ensinado sobre bom senso._

E não era exatamente essa a definição de casal?

***

A casa ficou uma loucura durante a semana. Amélia estava tão ocupada com a organização da festa de noivado que quase não tinha tempo para ficar com Draco. E essa era uma boa desculpa para ele passar a maior parte do tempo com Ginny. Por mais que eles passassem o dia inteiro sozinhos um com o outro, Draco ia contra todos os seus instintos para respeitar o que Ginny havia determinado na última noite que estivera em seu quarto. Nada de beijos, visitas noturnas e passeios ao forte. A parte das visitas noturnas era a mais difícil. Nas três semanas anteriores ele tinha adquirido o hábito de beijá-la antes de dormir. E de repente parecia que ele não conseguia dormir se não o fizesse. Ficava rolando em sua cama reunindo forças para não ir atrás dos lábios dela. Ginny não queria beijá-lo e ele era obrigado a respeitar isso.

Na noite que antecedeu a festa de noivado ele estava ainda mais inquieto. Estava completando cinco dias sem beijar Ginny, e ele sentia-se cada vez mais desesperado por um leve roçar de lábios. Desistindo completamente de dormir, levantou-se e decidiu dar uma volta. Viu a luz do quarto de Ginny acesa, mas passou reto pela porta, não iria ser fraco e entrar no quarto dela. No final do corredor ele parou e deu meia volta. Se ele não a beijasse não estava exatamente proibido de vê-la só porque já tinha anoitecido, certo?

Entrou no quarto dela sem bater. Ela não estava lá. Ficou confuso por apenas alguns segundos antes dela sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Dentro do banheiro nuvens de vapor.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou dirigindo-se à cômoda. Não parecia brava.

Ele deu de ombros sabendo que ela não tinha visto, estava de costas para ele e abaixava para pegar alguma coisa em uma das últimas gavetas. Draco se arrependeu de ter entrado. Não sabia se conseguiria manter o controle se ela estivesse usando camisola, mas decididamente era impossível com ela enrolada em uma toalha. Ele deitou-se na cama dela e fitou o teto tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem da toalha sendo jogada longe por ele.

"Está sem sono?" Ginny deitou-se do lado dele e ele pôde ver com o canto dos olhos que já usava a camisola. Ela havia se trocado com ele ali, ou ido para o banheiro?

Draco deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Acho que gosto mais do seu quarto do que do meu"

"Se quiser a gente pode trocar" ela disse distraidamente.

"Aí, provavelmente, eu vou gostar mais do meu"

"Então fica como está"

Ginny não tinha entendido o que Draco tentou dizer e ele ficou feliz com isso. Por mais que quisesse dizer o quanto gostava dela, sentia que não era uma idéia assim tão boa.

"Você poderia dormir aqui hoje" ela começou a puxar as cobertas.

Draco olhou assustado para ela. Não demorou muito para ela perceber o que tinha dito.

"Desde que mantenha suas roupas no lugar delas" ela acrescentou rapidamente.

"Eu acho que o lugar delas é no chão"

"Desde que mantenha suas roupas no seu corpo" ela corrigiu.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

"Se eu estiver vestido, eu posso fazer o que quiser?"

"Se estiver dentro das regras"

Ginny deitou-se sob as cobertas e Draco não demorou a fazer o mesmo. Devagar ele pegou a mão e colocou na coxa dela. Ela rolou os olhos.

"Nova regra. Você não pode me apalpar"

Ele bufou.

"Então não tenho por que dormir aqui"

"Apague a luz ao sair" ela disse bocejando.

Draco levantou-se e apagou a luz. Deu meia volta e deitou-se ao lado dela novamente. Estar ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la era melhor do que não estar. Ginny virou-se de lado dando as costas para ele. Draco ficou um tempo imóvel até resolver virar de lado e aproximar-se. Descansou a mão na cintura dela.

"E que não passe disso" ela sussurrou.

Draco sorriu com o que a ruiva disse. Fechou os olhos e o sono veio fácil.

***

Quando Ginny acordou, a primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi muito calor. Remexeu-se incomodada na cama e empurrou as cobertas com os pés.

"Você poderia ficar quieta?" Draco resmungou ao seu lado.

_Draco?!_

Lembrou-se da noite anterior com alívio. Eles só tinham dormido juntos, nada mais do que isso. Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro. Sabia o estado do seu cabelo quando acordava e provavelmente estaria com mal-hálito.

"Aonde você vai?" ele perguntou ainda resmungando.

"Escovar os dentes, onde mais?"

Entrou no banheiro e tratou de prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Quando se certificou de que estava apresentável voltou a sair do banheiro. Draco estava sentado na cama esfregando os olhos. O cabelo dele, até quando bagunçado, ficava totalmente charmoso.

"Bom dia" ela sorriu e foi até a cômoda. Não ia ficar de camisola com ele ali.

"Impossível. Você se mexeu a noite toda, não consegui dormir direito"

"Fosse embora" ela ainda escolhia uma calça e uma regata.

"Estava muito frio para sair de debaixo das cobertas"

Ela pegou as roupas e entrou no banheiro novamente. Trocou-se o mais rápido que podia, não queria que Draco fosse embora. Quando saiu, devidamente vestida, ele já não estava lá. Sentiu-se decepcionada com isso. Gostava da companhia de Draco e queria ele por perto a maior parte do tempo. Esperou ele voltar, mas, depois de meia hora, se deu por vencida e desceu sozinha para o café da manhã.

Ela tomou café da manhã acompanhada por Draco, mas não tiveram tempo de conversar muito. Amélia logo estava lá a chamando para arrumar o cabelo e fazer a maquiagem. A festa de noivado seria na hora do almoço e ela tinha que estar fabulosa para ser apresentada como noiva do herdeiro Malfoy. Pela terceira vez. No seu próprio quarto ela teve o cabelo arrumado por um rapaz que não se comportava muito como rapaz, e a maquiagem feita por uma mulher que não se comportava muito como mulher. Imaginou o quão rico alguém era para pagar um cabeleireiro só para fazer um rabo de cavalo – um desses bem charmosos, mas continuava sendo apenas um rabo de cavalo. Seu vestido era um tomara que caia, justo até a cintura com saia rodada até o joelho. Tinha o fundo branco, mas era estampado com vários ramos pretos e algumas rosas bem longe uma das outras. O tipo de vestido que ela nunca usaria em lugar nenhum. Narcisa e ela não tinham o mesmo gosto para moda.

Entre o café da manhã e o final da sua super produção, passou-se duas horas. Ginny estava um tanto desanimada quando desceu para os jardins. Principalmente pelo tombo certeiro que viria a ser causado pelas sandálias de saltos finos. O que levava alguém a usar saltos finos em uma superfície de grama? Ela sabia o quanto isso era absurdo, mas a mulher – que não parecia tão mulher assim – parecia ignorar isso.

Os jardins estavam impecavelmente decorados. E Ginny poderia ficar olhando para todas as estruturas adicionadas, por séculos. Mas assim que passou pelas portas duplas de vidro, Narcisa veio ao seu encontro e começou a apresentá-la para vários nomes famosos do mundo trouxa. Pelo menos ela pensava que eram famosos, pelo tom de Narcisa eles pareciam importantes e conhecidos, pela cara da garota, eles não passavam de nomes e mais nomes em sua cabeça. Ao ser apresentada ao último casal de idades visivelmente distantes uma da outra, Ginny já não se lembrava de nenhum dos outros nomes. E ficou feliz quando se sentou ao lado de Draco para o buffet servir o almoço.

"Ainda vai demorar muito para acabar?" Ginny resmungou baixinho, somente para que ele ouvisse.

"Pelo menos mais umas quatro horas"

A garota gemeu arrancando uma risada de Draco e um olhar de reprovação de Narcisa. Quando a comida foi servida sentiu-se pior ainda tendo que separar a cebola. Com certeza sua futura sogra a mataria se a visse separando ingredientes do almoço em público. Abaixou a cabeça para o seu prato e separou tudo o que podia. Só levantou novamente o olhar, quando o garçom retirou o prato da mesa. Sentiu-se aliviada quando um senhor com ar de importante veio falar com Narcisa, tirando a atenção dela do prato de Ginny.

***

Draco olhou para Ginny divertido quando sua mãe puxou a garota para mais uma rodada de apresentações. Ele sentia um pouco de pena dela, mas sabia que ela sobreviveria, então não era culpado por se divertir com aquilo. As atenções eram todas para a noiva, como em todo noivado ou casamento. E ele agradecia muito por isso. Passou boa parte de sua vida sendo apresentado a pessoas que ele não queria conhecer e que não queriam conhecê-lo. Mas essa era uma das grandes características do mundo dos Malfoy: o que você quer não vale muita coisa.

Aproveitou a atenção demasiada que estava dando à Ginny para entrar novamente em casa. Era verdade que ele não tinha dormido bem, Ginny era uma das pessoas mais inquietas do mundo ao dormir. Se ele sumisse por alguns minutos ninguém notaria. E alguns minutos eram suficientes para ele descansar. Foi direto para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama de costas. _Ok, talvez alguns minutos não sejam suficientes._ Concluiu quando seu corpo mostrou-se contrário à idéia de sair de lá. Fechou os olhos, mas não chegou a ter tempo de dormir. Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo e desanimou com a idéia de ter sido pego.

"Veja só quem está fugindo da própria festa de noivado"

Draco levantou a cabeça para ver o rosto da dona da voz. Não que ele não soubesse, mas era quase inacreditável que Michele estivesse lá. Ele sequer se lembrava de tê-la visto na festa.

"Eu e Ginny tivemos uma noite agitada" não era uma mentira.

Michele andou até ele meio cambaleante, e ele soube que ela estava bêbada. Desejou fervorosamente que ela acabasse com o champagne da taça em sua mão, antes de se aproximar da cama. Se tivesse que esperar as roupas de cama serem trocadas, provavelmente não teria tempo de descansar. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Michele virou todo o conteúdo da taça e colocou o cristal sobre a escrivaninha de Draco.O garoto não pensou em uma expressão melhor para o momento do que olhos arregalados.

"Você e aquela sonsa?" ela continuou se aproximando da cama "duvido que ela possa lhe dar uma noite agitada".

Michele chegou a encostar os joelhos na cama antes de subir nela de quatro e engatinhar até ficar por cima de Draco. Não que aquela fosse uma posição desagradável, mas a porta estava entreaberta e essa cena causaria um ataque de raiva em Narcisa.

"Eu posso te dar muito mais agito" ela sussurrou perto de sua orelha.

O problema de Michele era que, até bêbada, ela conseguia ser inexplicavelmente sexy.

"Em alguns países é ilegal tentar seduzir um menor. E acho que a Inglaterra faz parte de um deles" ele colocou a mão nos ombros dela e tentou delicadamente fazê-la sair de cima dele.

Mas Michele ou entendeu aquele toque da maneira errada, ou não estava nem aí para o que Draco queria ou não. De qualquer forma ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo e o beijou. Draco simplesmente correspondeu. Sem desculpas e sem razão. Ele correspondeu porque era isso que ele fazia quando alguém lhe beijava. E provavelmente a retribuição do beijo fez com que Michele entendesse que ele estava disposto a mais, porque ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele com uma agilidade admirável.

O beijo de Michele era - como tudo nela - sensual. Ela sabia movimentos com a língua que ele não teria conhecido em qualquer outro beijo. As mãos dela também eram um espetáculo à parte. Corriam pelo peito dele, apertando, arranhando e acariciando. Quando ela quebrou o beijo para sentar-se sobre ele e rapidamente tirar-lhe o cinto, ele sentiu uma sensação desconfortável no estômago. Não o suficiente para não puxá-la de volta para mais um beijo. E quando suas mãos desceram do pescoço dela até a barra do vestido, ele sentiu um peso nos ombros. Mas ainda era bem possível continuar a levantar a barra até a cintura dela, sem parar o beijo. Quando ela desabotoou a calça dele, ele sentiu a garganta fechando. E ainda assim ele levantou o quadril para que ela abaixasse a calça, e terminou de tirá-la chutando a barra. E então ela colocou um dedo para dentro do elástico da cueca dele e quebrou o beijo.

"Vamos ver se a ruivinha consegue fazer isso" ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Mas dessa vez ele não correspondeu. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele não era o tipo de cara que transava com a terapeuta durante a própria festa de noivado. E muito menos era o cara que magoaria Ginny daquele jeito. Ele gostava de Ginny e ela estava lá embaixo sendo apresentada a milhares de pessoas desinteressantes, pela mãe dele. E ao invés de dar apoio, ele subia para o quarto e a traía com a terapeuta? _Não seja ridículo, Draco! Você não estão juntos, não é uma traição._ Isso não o convenceu a continuar a beijá-la. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Michele e a empurrou com força para o lado. Nunca tinha sido o tipo de cara que transava com qualquer uma e não o seria agora. Se estava com tanto tesão assim, ele iria atrás de alguém que ficaria com ele na manhã seguinte. Levantou-se e pegou a calça no chão. Enquanto vestia Michele olhou para ele intrigada.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" perguntou sorrindo. Agora ela nem parecia tão sexy assim.

"Atrás de alguém com quem eu tenha vontade de fazer isso".

Saiu do quarto e desceu diretamente para os jardins. Não demorou a encontrar Ginny dançando com um senhor. Ele falava sem parar e ela ficava olhando através dele e sorrindo. De vez em quando ela balançava a cabeça como se estivesse concordando com o que ele dizia. Draco já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Andou até os dois e colocou a mão no ombro do senhor.

"Posso pegá-la um pouquinho para mim?"

***

Antes de o senhor dizer que sim, Draco segurou a mão de Ginny e começou a puxá-la. Se ela não tinha caído ainda, com certeza isso estava prestes a acontecer. O rapaz a levou até o living, onde eles tinham as seções de terapia. Fechou a porta atrás dela e a empurrou contra a mesma. Ela não teve tempo de perguntar qualquer coisa. Draco simplesmente segurou sua nuca e a beijou mais urgente do que nunca. E ela o beijou de volta, enquanto colocava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Beijar Draco era sempre muito melhor do que da última vez, mas esse beijo estava superando qualquer coisa. Ele pressionava o corpo dele contra o dela, como se quisesse soldar um ao outro. Segurava a sua nuca firmemente e trazia a boca dela cada vez mais para perto. Uma coisa ela seria incapaz de negar, sentira falta desse beijo durante a semana. _Ele só está fazendo isso porque vocês não voltaram para Hogwarts. Assim que voltarem ele será o mesmo Malfoy de sempre._ Isso era verdade, mas ela resolveu desconsiderar. Ele voltaria a ser o mesmo Malfoy e ela voltaria a ser a mesma Weasley. Já que ainda não estavam em Hogwarts, porque não aproveitar? Draco largou a nuca dela e desceu os braços para sua cintura, apertou-a ainda mais contra o corpo dele e a tirou do chão. Ela dobrou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, mas somente para continuar com o contato do corpo. Ele começou a andar para trás, virou-se e jogou Ginny no sofá. Eles aproveitaram esse momento para recuperar o fôlego, apesar de não ter passado de poucos segundos. Logo ele estava beijando-a novamente, cada vez mais urgente e feroz. Draco colocou uma mão no rosto dela, enquanto mantinha a outra na cintura. Devagar ele foi descendo até o seu ombro, depois até a cintura e então até encontrar o final do vestido. Ela levantou o quadril para ajudá-lo a subir a saia do vestido. Estava completamente ciente do que estavam prestes a fazer. E ela queria muito fazer aquilo. Tentou desabotoar a camisa dele, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Draco deve ter percebido isso, pois parou de beijá-la e tirou sozinho a própria camisa. Voltou a se deitar sobre ela e a beijá-la. Enquanto ele acariciava suas coxas, Ginny procurou pela fivela do cinto de Draco, só para constatar que ele já estava sem cinto. Quando foi que ele tinha tirado e ela nem percebido? Abriu facilmente o botão da calça dele, pelo menos era só um. Começou a tentar abaixar a calça sem parar de beijá-lo. Ele mexia o quadril para ajudá-la.

"Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!"

Ginny pulou no lugar dela, e Draco caiu no chão. Narcisa estava com a porta escancarada, ainda segurando a maçaneta, e com pelo menos uns vinte convidados atrás dela. Draco segurou um punhado de cabelos um uma mão. A garota não podia ver a expressão dele, porque ele tinha se sentado com as costas encostadas no sofá.

"Uhn? Praticando?"

***

Apesar da inesquecível bronca que levou de Narcisa, Draco estava indiscutivelmente feliz. Nas duas semanas seguintes à festa de noivado, ele e Ginny se pegaram várias vezes. Muito mais vezes do que na semana anterior à tentativa frustrada de fuga. E eles não estavam mais ligando para o lugar ou para a companhia dos outros, quando se pegavam. Na verdade, passavam quase o dia todo de lábios grudados.

Não houve sexo, ainda que chegassem sempre bem perto dele. Mas em uma conversa, Ginny deu a entender que ainda era virgem e Draco não se sentia muito à vontade com a idéia de ser o primeiro dela. Se algum dia eles voltassem para Hogwarts, ele não seria capaz de voltar a ser o Malfoy depois de ter tirado a sua virgindade. Ele não disse isso para Ginny. Com certeza ela piraria novamente se ouvisse que ele pretendia voltar a ser o Malfoy de sempre, depois que fossem para Hogwarts. E se ela pirasse, ele ficaria sem os amassos que ele tanto prezava. Então ele apenas parava antes de perder a cabeça. O que não demorava muito, porque era fácil perder a cabeça quando tinha Ginny pendurada no seu pescoço. Mas mesmo assim ele não se privava de uma escapadinha, como passar a mão por baixo da saia ou pelo menos tirar-lhe a blusa. Nunca mais do que isso, esse já era um limite bem arriscado.

E ele também evitava dormir no quarto dela. Apesar, de ficar impossível às vezes. Mas na maior parte do tempo era porque ele tinha um sono muito leve e ela era uma pessoa muito agitada. Ginny poderia até não saber o motivo, mas ela já tinha entendido que Draco tinha um limite. Então quando ela insistia muito – e jurava que não ia agarrá-lo – ele dormia abraçado com ela. E se arrependia durante todo o dia seguinte.

Isso foi acontecendo durante duas semanas. E na noite anterior ao casamento ele foi visitá-la, ainda que Amélia tivesse sido clara sobre eles dormirem juntos nesse dia. Draco, na visão romântica de Amélia, não deveria ver a noiva no dia do casamento. Mas ele não pretendia dormir lá, de qualquer forma.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou quando viu Ginny deitada de bruços escrevendo em um papel.

"Meu votos"

_Oh! Merda! Os votos!_

Não que ele não soubesse que teria que fazê-los. Ele sabia, desde a noite do noivado. Mas tinha deixado para depois e depois e depois. Até se esquecer completamente deles.

"Já fez os seus?" ela perguntou ainda escrevendo.

"Já" _Mentiroso!_

Ginny não parou de escrever e ele ficou aliviado que ela tivesse acreditado. Ainda faltavam umas vinte horas para o casamento e ele teria a chance de copiar de qualquer livro romântico da biblioteca. Sentou-se na cama e ela continuou a escrever. Dando uma espiada bem por cima, era possível ver que ela já estava quase no final da folha e não era tipo uma poesia, que você não usa toda a extensão da folha. Parecia mais um livro com linhas de palavras completando mais linhas de palavras. A folha estava quase toda coberta da tinta preta da caneta de Ginny.

_Amanhã ela vai ler votos fantásticos e você vai parecer um idiota._

Draco levantou-se com a intenção de começar a escrever seus votos. Não gostava de parecer um idiota. Ginny deveria estar mesmo muito concentrada, porque ela sequer perguntou onde ele estava indo.

***

Ginny foi acordada por Amélia. Olhou para o relógio e achou cedo demais. Mas sabia que não tinha muita opção, já que levaria horas para se preparar para o casamento. Nem teve tempo de tomar café da manhã. Assim que se arrumou, foi levada até o carro e, junto com Amélia, pegou a estrada. Foi suficiente para dormir mais um pouco. Quando a senhora a acordou novamente, elas estavam estacionadas na frente de uma grande casa branca. Entraram em um tipo de recepção e uma mocinha de branco veio sorrindo atendê-las.

"Hora marcada para Virginia Weasley" Amélia disse também sorridente.

A mocinha olhou para uma agenda sobre o balcão e voltou a sorrir para as duas.

"Você pode esperar ali" disse para indicando uma sala atrás de uma porta de vidro jateado "E você" olhou para Ginny "vem comigo".

Andaram por vários corredores brancos até entrarem em uma salinha com uma maca.

"Pode tirar a roupa, que a esteticista já vem".

"Toda a roupa?!" Ginny arregalou os olhos. Não era o tipo de garota que tirava a roupa na frente dos outros. E quem é que já vinha?

"Toda a roupa, querida! Você vai ter que dar um jeitinho lá embaixo para a lua de mel, não?" a mocinha deixou Ginny sozinha na sala.

Ginny foi tirando a roupa desanimada. Não queria dar um jeitinho lá embaixo. Não sabia como os trouxa faziam isso, mas ouvira Hermione comentando que era bem dolorido. Quando uma mulher de uns quarenta anos entrou toda vestida de branco, ela tentou cobrir-se com as mãos. Não era uma situação agradável.

"Deite-se na maca" a mulher disse sem sequer reparar na tentativa de Ginny de se esconder.

Ginny deitou-se e se sentiu mais desconfortável ainda. Teve vontade de sair de lá correndo. A mulher pegou alguma coisa grudenta com uma espátula. Com a mão que não segurava a espátula ela simplesmente abriu a perna da garota e então passou o grude sobre os pêlos dela. Era uma sensação gostosa. Quentinha. De repente começou a achar que Hermione tivesse exagerado. Não havia nada de dolorido naquilo. Então Ginny viu a mulher levantar o braço de uma vez e ela sentiu a pior dor de sua vida. É, decididamente Hermione tinha razão.

Depois de depilar a virilha, a perna, a axila e ainda tirar a sobrancelha, Ginny foi levada a uma outra sala com uma maca parecida com a da outra, mas mais alta. Obedeceu à mocinha da recepção e deitou-se na maca nua novamente (suas roupas tinham ficado na outra sala e tinham lhe dado um roupão felpudo). Uma mulher oriental entrou na sala, apagou a luz e começou a melhor massagem da vida da garota. Após uma hora de massagem, levaram-na para uma sala de banho e ela tomou um delicioso e aromático banho à luz de velas e com pétalas de rosas. Depois foi levada para um outro ambiente e enquanto uma pessoa passava cremes e mais cremes em seu rosto, outras duas mulheres faziam suas unhas. Nesse meio tempo iam lhe servindo frutas, chás, pães integrais – os quais ela sequer provou – e bolachinhas. Passou o dia inteiro com mulheres à sua volta mimando e arrumando ela. Já não estava mais incomodada com a falta de roupa. Na verdade, mal se lembrava disso. No fim do dia, começaram a arrumar o seu cabelo e depois fizeram sua maquiagem. Ela teve até alguém para vestir o vestido nela. Depois de pelo menos umas dez horas dentro daquele lugar, ela olhou-se em um espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha na sala de vestir-se e pela primeira vez na sua vida sentiu-se deslumbrante. Era uma noiva daquelas que apareciam em revistas especializadas em casamento. Não, ela era bem melhor do que aquelas.

Amélia entrou no quarto de vestir e olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Oh! Você está tão linda!" a senhora correu para Ginny e a abraçou desajeitada.

Ginny abraçou Amélia de volta e desejou que sua mãe, a verdadeira Molly, estivesse ali. Ela sabia que esse casamento não era real, mas mesmo assim, não era tão irreal. Afinal, ela gostava de Draco, não gostava? E então ela sentiu uma ponta de felicidade. Ela queria se casar com Draco e queria continuar nesse mundo. Mesmo que isso significasse nunca mais ter magia. Mesmo que significasse não ver mais seus verdadeiros pais e irmãos. Ela estaria com Draco em um mundo que queria que ela ficasse com Draco.

"Apesar do que dizem" Amélia soltou o abraço com Ginny "Não é elegante uma noiva se atrasar".

Então elas saíram da sala de vestir e seguiram até a porta da saída. Lá fora um carro preto, diferente do que elas tinham sido trazidas, esperava por elas. Entraram e o carro deu a partida. O coração de Ginny fazia barulho suficiente para Londres inteira ouvir.

O carro estacionou na frente de uma grande igreja. Um homem de preto abriu a porta para Ginny e a ajudou a sair do carro. Molly veio correndo em direção à filha.

"Você se alimentou direito? Não quero que você dê o vexame de desmaiar no altar"

Ginny rolou os olhos e ignorou o comentário da mãe.

"Vamos, você vai entrar com o seu tio John"

A garota seguiu a mãe com dificuldades. Quem é que tinha dito que ela sabia andar de salto? _E quem é tio John?_ Um homem muito gordo e de cabelos ruivos sorriu para Ginny. Pelo menos, se ela perdesse o equilíbrio com o salto, ele era capaz de segurá-la.

Ficaram de pé atrás de uma fileira de pessoas. Uma música começou a tocar e as duas primeiras crianças da fila entraram na igreja. Depois um casal, depois outro e depois mais outro. Quando chegou a vez de Ginny outra música começou a tocar, a mesma música que se tocava em todos os casamentos. Uma mulher escondida atrás de uma porta mandou Ginny entrar e ela o fez. Tio John parecia exatamente o que fazer, e isso deu segurança à Ginny. Ela olhou para o fim do grande tapete vermelho que ela teria que percorrer e viu Draco em pé esperando por ela. Ele sorria. _Provavelmente de deboche_. Mas continuava sendo um sorriso. E Ginny nunca imaginou que pudesse ficar tão ansiosa para ser entregue à Draco Malfoy. Tão ansiosa que ela nem conseguia mais enxergar as pessoas na igreja. De repente todos os lugares estavam vazios. Depois, uma por uma, as madrinhas e padrinhos iam desaparecendo como uma fumaça. E então as daminhas. O padre. O altar foi derretendo e dando lugar a um fundo branco e vazio. Olhou para o seu tio, mas ele já não estava mais lá. Só ela e Draco em um branco universal. Ela segurou a saia do vestido e andou mais depressa até ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou assustada. Aquilo já não tinha mais nada haver com a ansiedade.

Draco deu de ombros e começou a ficar transparente.

"Ginny, você-" ele deu um passo para trás "-está sumindo"

Ginny levantou a mão e viu atrás dela. Ela também estava ficando transparente. Tudo ficou branco. Sem casamento, sem Ginny, sem Draco.

Branco.

**N/A:** Último capítulo só semana que vem.

Hauhauhauauhaauahauau

Como eu sou malvada.

Gente, eu quero dizer que hoje (quando eu estou escrevendo essa nota e não quando isso vai ser postado) eu comecei a escrever a continuação. E quando eu postar o capítulo doze, eu vou postar também um tipo de "trailer" da continuação. Ok? Então não deixem de conferir.

Obrigada para quem leu até aqui.

Beijos e até o último capítulo.

*Fobia de sujeira e/ou germes.


	12. Décimo Segundo

Capítulo 12

_Frio_.

Draco começou a se encolher dentro das cobertas, mas elas não pareciam suficientes. Resolveu rolar na cama para que elas enrolassem no seu corpo. Virou-se e sentiu que estava caindo. O barulho surdo que fez ao cair no chão foi suficiente para acordar Goyle.

"Caiu da cama, Draco?" o gordo riu debilmente.

_Goyle?_

Draco esfregou os olhos sentindo que tinha alguma coisa errada com aquela situação. Mas não sabia exatamente o que poderia ser. Olhou para os lados procurando um relógio e saber que horas eram. Encontrou um ao lado de sua cama. Três horas da manhã. Lutou para se desvencilhar das cobertas e colocou um robe antes de descer para a sala Comunal da Sonserina. Sentou-se em uma poltrona na frente da lareira e com um aceno de varinha a acendeu. Alguma coisa no fogo começou a lhe chamar a atenção. Ele nunca tinha reparado o quão vermelho e quente o fogo poderia ser. Ficou olhando para as chamas com os olhos estreitos.

_Ginny._

Oh! Merlin! Ele tinha sonhado com Ginny Weasley. As imagens do que tinha acontecido vieram passando em sua cabeça com uma nitidez impressionante. Nenhum sonho antes tinha sido tão real. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de cereja dos cabelos dela. Podia lembrar do quão quente era sua boca. Podia fechar as mãos e sentir faltando a nuca dela entre elas. Como ele poderia ter tido um sonho daquele? Quando foi dormir, ele nem se lembrava do nome da Weasley mais nova e, agora, podia dizer até que ela não gostava de cebolas, amendoins, nozes, torradas e milhos. Não sabia nadar. Gostava de bacon no café da manhã. Não conhecia a história da cerejeira. E podia até mesmo dizer com exatidão quão menor do que ele ela era.

_Isso não foi um sonho._

Não que outra explicação fizesse sentido. Mas aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Ele tinha estado em um mundo completamente diferente daquele em que ele vivia. Ele tinha vivido como trouxa. Ele tinha estado em sua casa de verão. Ele tinha se apaixonado por Ginny.

Lembrou-se dos votos que escrevera antes do casamento. Lembrou-se do aniversário dela. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago. Ele queria vê-la. Mas não sabia se ela também queria vê-lo, ou se ela se lembrava desses dois meses. Ficou um tempo encarando o fogo novamente e pensando no que faria. Durante o tempo que estiveram lá, ele deixou bem claro que quando voltasse para Hogwarts as coisas voltariam ao normal. Principalmente porque ele não conseguiria manter um relacionamento com uma grifinória traidora do sangue em plena guerra dentro da escola. Ele não era corajoso e louco o suficiente. Mas eles poderiam manter um relacionamento em segredo. Provavelmente Ginny também não iria querer ser vista com um Comensal da Morte. Levantou-se e decidiu que iria vê-la.

_São três horas da manhã. Ela não vai querer discutir uma possível relação._

Suspirou com esse pensamento e voltou para sua cama. Talvez conseguisse dormir mais um pouco antes do café da manhã.

***

Ginny abriu os olhos assustada. Olhou para a própria mão e com um grande alívio viu que ela não estava transparente. Tentou lembrar-se do sonho que tivera. Imagens aleatórias e borradas começaram a passar pela sua cabeça. Uma senhora gordinha abrindo uma porta de vidro. Um lago. Alguma coisa que lembrava uma casa na árvore. Velas suspensas por fios de nylon. Sua mãe. Um lugar cheio de pessoas com várias mesinhas de madeira. Um anel. Um rapaz. Forçou a mente para ter uma imagem mais nítida do rapaz de seu sonho. Ele aparecia várias e várias vezes junto com as outras imagens. Tinha o cabelo loiro, quase branco. Era um pouco mais alto do que ela. Ficou buscando imagens que dissessem quem era esse rapaz. Ela sentia que o conhecia muito bem. Procurou a imagem que o rapaz loiro aparecia mais nitidamente. Eles estavam no lugar das mesinhas de madeira e ele estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

"_Ginny, casa comigo?_"

Seu pensamento reproduziu uma voz arrastada. Seu estômago pulou enquanto a imagem ia ficando mais nítida. Ela conhecia aquela voz arrastada e aqueles cabelos loiros, quase brancos.

_Malfoy._

Como ela poderia ter sonhado com Malfoy? Isso era repugnante e com certeza uma declaração de insanidade. Ela sequer achava o rapaz atraente. Mentira. Ela o achava atraente, mas não o tipo de atraente que ela se atraía. Não que isso fizesse sentido quando dito em voz alta. Ou até quando se pensava nisso por mais do que dez segundos. Ok. Draco Malfoy era atraente. E daí? Dino Thomas também era e nem por isso ela ficava sonhando com ele. Se bem que ela já tinha sonhado com Dino antes, quando eles namoravam, então esse raciocínio não era válido. Suspirou irritada e colocou o travesseiro sobre seu rosto. Qual era o problema dela? Ela teria Harry quando essa guerra acabasse, porque ela estava sonhando com um sonserino cretino?

_Porque você o ama._

Oh, Merlin! Ela estava decididamente alucinada. Ela não amava Malfoy. Provavelmente nem a Senhora Malfoy amava Malfoy.

_"E você realmente acha que a minha mãe é seca desse jeito? Que normalmente ela nem olha pra minha cara?"._

_"Acho. Ninguém na Grifinória imaginaria que sua mãe fosse muito diferente disso do que ela está sendo agora"._

_"Mas ela não é!"._

Mas o que era isso? Porque ela estava tendo flashes de conversas sonhadas? E porque essa sensação de que eram lembranças de verdade? Procurou lembrar o que tinha comido na noite anterior que fosse possível causar esses tipos de delírios. Mas a noite anterior parecia ter sido há muito tempo atrás. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada do dia anterior com muita clareza.

Abriu a cortina do dossel de sua cama e olhou pela janela. O sol já começava a nascer e provavelmente o Salão Principal já estava servindo o café da manhã. Algumas fatias de bacon depois e ela já esqueceria esse sonho ridículo.

_"Onde você arrumou bacon!?"_

_"Do que você está falando, Weasley?"_

_"Não se faça de idiota, Malfoy! Eu posso sentir o cheiro vindo de você"._

Balançou a cabeça com força. Esses flashes estavam cada vez mais nítidos.

_Depois do café da manhã eu vou visitar a ala hospitalar._ Decidiu enquanto se vestia.

Com sorte, Madame Pomfrey saberia o que fazer em uma situação de delírio puro.

***

Draco não conseguiu dormir novamente. E ele já esperava por isso. Em situações normais ele já tinha dificuldades de pegar no sono, imaginou que, em uma situação incomum como essa, não conseguiria dormir enquanto não estivesse com tudo muito bem resolvido. E resolvido – diga-se de passagem – significava com Ginny sendo sua e de mais ninguém. Em segredo, obviamente.

Esperou ansiosamente o sol clarear o quarto e pulou da cama para se vestir. Iria sentar no Salão Principal e esperar que Ginny descesse para o café da manhã. Quando ela saísse de lá, ele a seguiria e esperaria que ela ficasse sozinha para puxá-la para uma sala deserta. A primeira coisa que ia fazer era beijá-la. Só de imaginar que, na verdade, nunca tinha provado um beijo dela, seu estômago se rebatia protestando. Depois que a beijasse o quanto seu corpo achasse necessário - ou pelo menos suficiente para poderem conversar com as bocas desgrudadas por alguns minutos – ele iria dizer a ela que os dois ficariam juntos. É óbvio que isso não seria uma proposta. Se ele propusesse isso, ela teria o direito de não aceitar. E Draco não estava disposto a não ter Ginny. Não ter Ginny não era uma opção. E ela ia ter que conviver com isso.

Correu para o Salão Principal assim que ficou pronto e só desacelerou pouco antes de entrar no local do café da manhã. Não queria que ela o visse tão desesperado. Isso faria com que ela achasse que tinha a situação nas mãos dela. E ela não tinha. Pelo menos não no ponto de vista positivo de Malfoy.

Ela ainda não estava lá. Sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina, de forma que ficasse de frente com a mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto adoçava seu chocolate quente – com as cinco colheres de açúcar, como sempre fez – olhava fixamente para a grande porta do salão. A qualquer minuto Ginny entraria ali e ele estaria mais próximo do que nunca dela.

***

Ginny descia calmamente para o café da manhã. Ela estava bem adiantada e provavelmente acabaria comendo sozinha. Não que ela se importasse, mas gostava de alguém para conversar durante as refeições.

_"Nós te ouvimos, Virginia. Mas você deve aprender que o momento da refeição é sagrado e deve ser feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Então, poderia deixar o bate-papo para mais tarde?"_

A voz não era de Malfoy, mas era bem parecida.

Ela suspirou derrotada imaginando se teria esses flashes pro resto da vida.

Entrou no Salão Principal e dirigiu-se à mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar de sempre e procurou pelas fatias de bacon. Enquanto se servia ouviu uma risada vindo do outro lado do salão e não conseguiu evitar olhar. Duas garotas do segundo ano, na mesa da Corvinal, faziam guerrinha de comida. Ela riu e passou os olhos pelo resto do salão e parou em um par de olhos prateados na mesa mas distante da sua. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado e sua nuca arrepiou. Draco Malfoy estava sentado de frente a ela e a encarava. Sua expressão era de quem está prestes a sorrir, mas espera o momento certo.

Em sua cabeça os flashes voltaram com mais nitidez do que antes. Era como se ela estivesse revivendo tudo aquilo, mas com uma velocidade fora do comum. As brigas, as conversas, os beijos. Tudo estava tão perfeitamente claro em sua cabeça, que parecia que tinha acontecido de verdade.

_Aconteceu._

Ela continuou olhando para Draco enquanto percebia o quanto conhecia bem aquele rosto. Saberia até descrever a textura da pele dele. A maciez do seu cabelo. O cheiro perfeitamente mentolado.

_Eu disse que você o amava._

Ela ignorou o fato de sua cabeça estar conversando com ela como se tivesse uma inteligência à parte e tentou buscar no rosto de Draco qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela estava certa. Que aquele sonho não tinha sido um sonho. E que ele também se lembrava dos beijos como ela se lembrava. Mas ele apenas a encarava com aquela expressão de que faltava muito pouco para sorrir. Então ela levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida e ele a imitou. Ok, isso não significava nada. Ele era o Malfoy e poderia muito bem estar fazendo isso só para provocá-la. Tentou lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele estava pensando sobre a mesma coisa que ela. Ficou um tempo pensando até que teve um idéia. Procurou por um pedaço de brownie na mesa e o achou satisfeita. Com certeza teria um efeito melhor se ela conseguisse uma cebola inteira, mas o brownie já seria o suficiente. Despedaçou o bolo até encontrar uma noz grande o suficiente para ele enxergar do outro lado do salão. Pegou a noz entre o dedo indicativo e o dedão e levantou mostrando para ele do que se tratava. Ele franziu a testa. Ginny respirou fundo e enfiou a noz na boca. Ela pôde ver Draco arregalar os olhos e logo depois fazer cara de confuso. Isso bastava para ela saber.

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Ficou feliz em saber que haviam poucos alunos ali, e talvez eles não notassem que a 'namoradinha' do Harry Potter estava se sentando com Draco Malfoy. Quando estava se aproximando viu o professor Carrow andar rapidamente até Draco e segurá-lo pelo braço enquanto cochichava algo em seu ouvido. Os dois se levantaram e Malfoy deu uma última olhada para Ginny antes de sair. Carrow o acompanhou somente até a porta do Salão Principal, mas Ginny não achou que era hora de segui-lo.

_Provavelmente alguma reunião dos Comensais._

Sentou-se novamente no seu lugar e fitou as fatias de bacon. A fome desaparecera por completo.

***

Draco esperou impaciente que a escada em espiral subisse até a sala do diretor. Já estivera ali várias vezes esse ano para reuniões particulares sobre os comensais. A base secreta, na verdade, era na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas Snape sempre tinha alguma coisa a mais para dizer a Draco. Entrou na sala anterior ao escritório e olhou para o Chapéu Seletor dormindo na estante. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro ano e do tanto que torceu para entrar na Sonserina. O Chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça e anunciou a casa da serpente. Tentou se lembrar de quando Ginny entrou para a Grifinória, mas não vinha nenhuma recordação do fato. Naquela época, Ginny não se passava de mais um filhote de coelho Weasley.

"Malfoy" ouviu a voz do diretor saindo pela outra porta que tinha na sala. Entrou sem bater.

Snape estava sentado atrás da mesa dele. Todos os diretores mortos dormiam em seus respectivos retratos. Apenas o quadro de Fineus Nigellus estava vazio. Provavelmente o ex diretor sonserino estava passeando por aí. Nigellus adorava passear pelos seus quadros. Por mais que negasse isso veementemente.

"Sente-se" Snape indicou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

Draco se sentou meio contrariado. Não queria conversar com Snape sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto. Precisava encontrar com Ginny e mostrar para ela que ele não era mais um idiota e que ele queria ficar com ela.

"Dormiu bem?" o diretor perguntou enquanto juntava as mãos e cruzava os dedos.

Não era uma pergunta que ele costumava fazer. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Draco e Snape não eram íntimos. O diretor até poderia ser íntimo de seus pais, mas não de Draco.

"Razoável" o aluno respondeu indiferente.

"Algum sonho especial?"

Draco não conseguiu evitar a expressão assustada. Porque o diretor estava fazendo logo essa pergunta?

"Do que você está falando?"

Snape suspirou e se curvou sobre a mesa.

"Você já ouviu falar sobre legilimência, Draco?"

O estômago de Draco remexeu.

"Sim, diretor" respondeu com o maxilar travado. Ele sabia onde essa conversa ia parar.

"Provavelmente também já ouviu falar de oclumência" não era uma pergunta "teve aulas de oclumência?"

Draco fitou os olhos do diretor considerando se deveria dizer a verdade. Não queria que ele descobrisse seus sentimentos por Ginny.

"Com minha tia Belatriz" respondeu sentindo-se derrotado. Snape, por algum motivo desconhecido, ia entrar em sua cabeça e descobriria sobre Ginny.

O diretor ficou um tempo calado olhando Draco com os olhos estreitos. O aluno pensou que seria uma boa hora para usar legilimência no diretor e descobrir o que ele queria, mas provavelmente Snape era melhor do que ele em oclumência.

"Eu não quero que você me bloqueie" Snape disse calmamente antes de olhar fundo nos olhos do aluno.

Draco conhecia muito bem a sensação que veio a seguir. Todas as imagens dos últimos dois meses passavam pela sua cabeça. Era como um filme no modo rápido que, de vez em quando, usava a câmera lenta em cenas mais marcantes. Para alívio dele, eram os dois últimos meses da vida real e não do sonho com Ginny. Ele foi assistindo sua vida e tudo o que tinha se passado ao seu redor. As imagens começaram a desacelerar no dia anterior ao sonho. Começou a perceber a quantidade de vezes que vira Ginny nesse dia. Tentou ignorar os batimentos falhados toda vez que ela passava pela sua lembrança. As imagens ficaram mais lentas do que o tempo real quase parando quando Draco deitou-se na cama antes de sonhar. Seu estômago revirou quando a imagem de seu quarto na mansão de verão Malfoy passou pela sua cabeça. Tudo começou a acelerar novamente. Amélia no café da manhã. Seus pais no escritório. Ele procurando sua varinha. Ficou lento quando Ginny entrou pela porta do hall e voltou a correr enquanto eles subiam as escadas para o quarto dela. Toda vez que ela parecia, ou fazia algum movimento diferente do usual, as lembranças quase paravam enquanto giravam em torno dela. Ele viu cada toque, cada beijo, cada conversa, cada risada. Tudo passando vagarosamente pela sua cabeça. A última lembrança foi de quando ela segurou o vestido de noiva e andou rapidamente até ele. Então ela começou a sumir.

Draco voltou para a realidade com um movimento brusco com a cabeça. Agora não poderia fazer nada para esconder. Snape vira que ele tinha sonhado com Ginny e que se sentia apaixonado por ela. Uma sensação de vergonha correu pelo seu corpo.

"Muito bom" Snape disse enquanto se levantava.

O que estava muito bom? Ele, por acaso, não tinha reparado que seu aluno sonserino e futuro Comensal da Morte estava aos amassos com uma grifinória traidora do sangue?

"O Lorde vai ficar muito orgulhoso pelo seu desempenho nessa sua missão, Malfoy. Talvez ele até esqueça do seu último fracasso" o diretor continuou enquanto olhava para o quadro de Dumbledore.

"Missão?" Draco não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

"Oh! Lógico! Eu não tinha lhe dito, não é? Você passou por uma missão. Na noite anterior eu coloquei uma poção na bebida da garota Weasley e na sua. Vocês tiveram suas essências levadas para um mundo onde ficaria fácil ela se apaixonar por um Malfoy. Vocês voltariam assim que ela estivesse tão apaixonada que desistiria de qualquer coisa para estar com você" ele completou sentando novamente na cadeira.

"E porque o Lorde iria querer uma coisa dessas?"

Não fazia sentido o que o diretor estava dizendo. Lorde Voldemort não era do tipo que perdia tempo unindo dois coraçõezinhos prestes a se apaixonar.

"Porque vocês serão a última chance dele" Snape encostou-se no encosto da cadeira "Tanto você quanto a garota Weasley estão eternamente enfeitiçados pela poção. Essa poção foi feita com uma parte da essência do Lorde. Se tudo der errado e o Lorde for destruído, cabe a você engravidar a garota Weasley e então essa criança será, nada menos do que o próprio Lorde"

"Existem muitos feitiços anticoncepcionais que ela provavelmente usaria" Draco rebateu. Essa história de fazer Ginny engravidar de Voldemort o incomodava.

"Nenhum é mais forte do que esse. Nenhum método bruxo ou até mesmo trouxa é capaz de bloquear esse feitiço. Você precisa de apenas uma relação com ela"

Draco fechou a mão em punho tentando segurar a vontade de socar Snape. Era simplesmente nojenta a forma como ele falava sobre isso. Ele não iria falar sobre relações sexuais com o diretor da escola. Muito menos se isso incluísse Ginny.

"Porque ela? Porque eu?" o rapaz quase se arrependeu da pergunta. Sua expressão deixara bem claro a importância que ela tinha para ele.

"Ótima pergunta" Snape parou e fitou Draco alguns segundos antes de continuar "Em primeiro lugar pelo sangue puro. O Lorde não poderia se rebaixar e nascer de uma mãe sem uma árvore genealógica puramente de bruxos –"

"Existem muitas garotas que matariam pela oportunidade de dar à luz ao próprio Lorde" Draco o interrompeu. Sentia-se suplicando para que ele mudasse esse feitiço.

"Era sobre isso que eu ia falar agora" Snape o repreendeu "O Lorde foi muito íntimo da garota Weasley quando ela estava em seu primeiro ano. Eu não sei se chegou a ficar sabendo do diário de Tom"

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"O Lorde tem planos para sua futura mãe. Eu me demonstraria, novamente, arrependido dos meus erros e voltaria para o lado da Ordem. Depois que Ele nascesse novamente, eu contaria todos os planos para os Aurores e, obviamente, lhes daria as mais concretas provas. O terror de um novo Lorde nascendo seria o suficiente para fazê-los tomar a decisão. Precisariam matar a criança. E, exatamente como aconteceu com Harry Potter, Ele seria protegido pela sua mãe que morreria para salvá-lo. Quantas pessoas são capazes disso? Qualquer mãe pode dizer que morreria pelo filho, mas qual delas realmente o faria? A garota Weasley é uma dessas poucas."

Draco sentiu o café da manhã sacudir em seu estômago. Eles pretendiam matar Ginny para que Voldemort fosse protegido da mesma forma que Potter? E eles esperavam que ele fosse o responsável por isso. Ele deveria engravidar Ginny e deixá-la com o destino de morrer por uma coisa que ela sequer acreditava. O chocolate quente continuou revirando. Há poucas horas sua única preocupação era manter um relacionamento em segredo com Ginny e agora ele tinha que começar o destino mortal dela.

"E se ela descobrir e não quiser mais nada comigo? Há uma segunda opção?" perguntou esperançoso, apesar de já imaginar a resposta.

Snape riu.

"Ela não irá descobrir. Nós dois estamos magicamente proibidos de falar sobre esse assunto com qualquer pessoa que não seja um ao outro. E sequer podemos falar perto de outras pessoas. Ou escrever sobre isso"

Draco apertou o maxilar e fechou os olhos. Pouco lhe importava o que Snape pensaria sobre isso. Pouco lhe importava qualquer coisa agora.

"Pode ir, agora" o diretor ordenou.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira e andou vagarosamente até a saída do escritório. Quando já estava quase na escada em espiral ouviu a voz de Snape novamente.

"Lembre-se, qualquer relação sexual"

Como se ele pudesse se esquecer disso.

***

Ginny passou o dia todo procurando por Draco, mas não o encontrou. Na última aula desistiu de procurá-lo e resolveu fazer isso de forma mais eficiente. Mandaria uma coruja e pediria que a encontrasse na sala de troféus. Pegou um pergaminho e rabiscou o local e o horário. Pensou em assinar, mas imaginou que ele deveria saber. E, se não soubesse, provavelmente apareceria somente pela curiosidade. Esperou pelo término da aula ansiosa. Antes mesmo que o professor Binns terminasse de dispensar a turma ela já tinha juntado seu material e saído correndo pela porta. Não parou de correr enquanto não chegou ao corujal. Escolheu qualquer coruja e lhe deus as coordenadas, deixando claro que precisava que fosse entregue a Draco Malfoy somente e que tinha que ser feito a qualquer custo. Ginny observou a coruja parda voando pela janela e finalmente deixou-se respirar.

***

Draco chegou à sala de troféus mais tarde do que o combinado. Tinha ficado em seu dormitório considerando se deveria aparecer. Ginny o procurava, provavelmente, para sugerir alguma forma de ficarem juntos. Mas ele não poderia ficar com ela. E odiava pensar que o motivo para não poder era exatamente o culpado para que ele quisesse tanto ficar. Encontrou-a sentada com as costas apoiadas em uma parede. Pela primeira vez em sua vida começou a odiar a idéia de ser um Comensal da Morte. Ele queria estar ao lado dela, lutar com ela.

_Lutar por ela._

Suspirou alto chamando a atenção da garota.

"Hey!" ela levantou-se sorrindo "Passou o dia todo fugindo de mim, hã?"

Ginny aproximou-se dele e ele juntou todas as forças possíveis para se afastar.

"O que você quer Weasley?"

Passou tantos anos em sua vida fazendo cara de desprezo quando dizia aquele nome, que ela se formava naturalmente. Pelo menos antes dele se apaixonar por ela. Teve dificuldades para contorcer o rosto em nojo. Não sentia nojo dela.

"Você não me engana, Draco" a voz dela foi suave, mas ele podia ver perfeitamente que ela tinha se machucado com a forma que ele a tratou.

"O que você quer Weasley?" ele repetiu lutando para a expressão continuar. Merlin! Como ele podia tê-la odiado alguma vez na vida? Era tão fácil amá-la.

Ela suspirou.

"Eu quero você" a voz de Ginny não passava de um sussurro.

_Eu também quero você_.

Ele lembrou-se do dia em que eles estavam na estação e ele teve dúvidas sobre se ela o queria. Será que ele passaria o resto de sua vida lembrando-se daquele mundo fantasia?

Ele riu irônico, debochando dela.

"Você enlouqueceu, Weasley?" não conseguia parar de dizer o seu nome.

"Você não teria aceitado me encontrar, se não soubesse do que se trata, Draco".

Ela estava segura disso. E não poderia ser diferente. Todo mundo sabia que ele jamais iria a um encontro com uma Weasley.

_A não ser que você estivesse passado dois meses se apaixonando por ela._

Draco encostou-se a uma parede e escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Estavam só os dois ali, ele não tinha nem porque e nem como fingir.

"Qual é, Ginny! Quais são as chances?"

Ele viu o rosto dela se iluminar. Sentiu-se mal. Se ela achasse que poderia convencê-lo de que tudo ia dar certo, ela se decepcionaria mais. E ele não tinha outra escolha, se não decepcioná-la. Ficar com ela não era mais uma opção.

"O mais impossível já aconteceu!" ela andou até ele e ajoelhou-se à sua frente "eu estou apaixonada por você. O que eu não posso fazer agora?"

Que droga! Não que ele não soubesse que ela estava apaixonada, mas ouvi-la dizendo fazia parecer muito mais real. Não poderia ser real. Não era aquele destino que ele queria para ela. Ela não ia ser a mulher a trazer Voldemort de volta à vida.

"Não é tão fácil assim"

_Como se isso fosse convencê-la._

Ele precisava de motivos fortes para fazê-la desistir. Mas não havia nenhum. E o que havia ele estava magicamente incapaz de dizer.

"Foi fácil nas duas últimas semanas" a voz da garota era quase uma súplica.

"Que duas últimas semanas?" ele aumentou o tom de voz "Ginny, aquilo foi um sonho esquisito que, de alguma forma, atingiu a nós dois!"

"Não interessa se foi um sonho! Lá a gente fez dar certo! A gente pode fazer dar certo aqui também!" a voz dela também teve o tom mais alto.

Ele passou uma mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela. Provavelmente essa era uma das últimas vezes que tocaria Ginny.

"Lá deu certo porque o mundo era nosso, Ginny" levantou-se e andou até o outro lado da sala "Esse mundo é seu e do Potter"

Ela não respondeu e ele olhou para ela procurando saber o motivo. Ginny estava encostada de lado em uma parede. Sua cabeça apoiada na pedra fria. Draco andou até ela e se encostou também, ficando de frente para a garota. Se ela soubesse o quanto era difícil para ele dizer que ela deveria ficar com Potter.

"Esse mundo não é o nosso" sussurrou fechando os olhos. Porque ele tinha que ser o responsável pelo seu destino?

"Eu não gosto desse mundo" ela sussurrou de volta com uma voz beirando o infantil.

"Nem eu" ele respondeu antes de puxá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para um beijo.

Esse era o último beijo deles e ele sabia. E por isso ele tentou memorizar cada movimento da língua dela, cada jato de ar quente de sua respiração, cada milímetro de sua boca. Ia memorizar o seu gosto, o seu cheiro e a sua delicadeza enquanto colocava as mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Ia memorizar o calor do corpo dela apertado perfeitamente contra o seu corpo. Memorizar a sensação de cócegas quando o cabelo dela roçava no rosto dele. Ele ia guardar aquilo tão bem guardado que uma vida toda longe dela não seria o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer.

E então ela parou de beijá-lo de repente e remexeu os bolsos da calça jeans que usava. Tirou de dentro de um deles um galeão. Ginny olhou para ela com a expressão insegura. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha questionando-a.

"Harry está aqui" ela respondeu com a voz em um sussurro triste.

"Essa é a nossa deixa" ele deu de ombros. Olhou para ela uma última vez antes de sair da sala. Pensou em dizer que a amava, mas considerou desnecessário. Ele tinha escolhido deixá-la viver e ser feliz. E isso era mais forte do que qualquer declaração de amor.

**Dezenove anos depois**

_"Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdamos" ameaçou Rony ",mas não estou pressionando ninguém"_

_"Rony!"_

_Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados._

_"Ele não está falando sério" disseram Hermione e Ginny, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento._

_"Veja só quem está ali"_

_Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo abotoado até o pescoço.*_

Ginny sentiu o estômago afundar. Fechou os olhos por segundos e flashes da sala de troféus há dezenove anos atrás passaram por sua cabeça. Olhou para sua Lílian e para o Escórpio dele e imaginou como seria para os dois se essas crianças não tivessem nascido. Não poderia imaginar sua vida sem os seus filhos. Filhos de Harry também. Não existia mais vida sem Harry.

Despediu-se de Alvo e fingiu não escutar a despedida dele e de Harry. Riu de uma gracinha de Rony, mas só porque todos haviam rido. Não consegui concentra-se em nada que não fosse as lembranças de seu último beijo com Draco. Quando o trem partiu olhou para Harry e viu a preocupação em seu rosto. Confortou-lhe sobre o futuro de Alvo e não ouviu a resposta. Draco e Astoria saiam da plataforma.

"Mãe!" Lílian puxou sua mão trazendo-a para a vida real "Posso dormir na casa do Hugo?"

Ginny olhou para Hermione e perguntando com os olhos se não havia problemas. A cunhada sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Claro, querida!" respondeu sorrindo.

Lílian e Hugo se afastaram um pouco, conversando sobre Hogwarts novamente.

Ginny e Harry despediram-se de Hermione e Rony e começaram a andar de mãos dadas para o carro. Ela era feliz com ele. Só não sabia se seria mais feliz com Draco.

_Provavelmente não._

Esse era o mundo em que ela tinha que ficar com Harry. Não tinha como ir contra isso.

"Porque não tomamos um café aqui?" Harry estacionou o carro na frente de um prédio com tijolos a vista e portas e janelas de ferro preto. Ginny reconheceu o lugar que havia sido pedida em casamento há dezenove anos atrás.

"Ok!" ela respondeu descendo do carro.

Eles entraram no café e a mesma sensação de calor e cheiro de café com bolo abraçaram o corpo da mulher. O lugar estava exatamente como quando ela tinha dezesseis anos. Procurou a mesa que se sentara aquela manhã com Draco, mas esta já estava ocupada por duas senhoras. Sentou-se mais perto do balcão. Harry sentou-se também e uma garota, usando o mesmo uniforme de quase duas décadas atrás, entregou o cardápio. Ginny não precisou olhar para saber o que queria.

"Um café com laranja" ela pensou alto.

"Dois cafés com laranja" Harry completou o pedido. A garota anotou e já estava saindo quando Ginny segurou-a pelo braço.

"E dois brownies"

Harry fez uma careta.

"Você não vai separar as nozes na frente de todo mundo, não é?" ele reclamou parecendo mais um adolescente do que um homem de trinta e seis anos.

"Não" ela respondeu lembrando-se ainda de Draco.

_"Você não é uma garota educada"_

Droga! Estava casada há treze anos e ainda deixava um romance passageiro lhe afetar daquela forma? Se ela era tão feliz com Harry, porque estava agindo como uma adolescente indecisa? Essa escolha já tinha sido feita há dezenove anos atrás e ela não podia fazer mais nada de diferente.

_Nem naquela época eu pude._

"Oh! Droga!" ela ouviu Harry resmungar olhando para fora. Olhou também e viu o carro deles sendo rebocado "Eu parei na frente de um hidrante. Nós vamos ter que ir"

"Vá você. Isso vai demorar e eu estou sem clima. Eu aparato para casa quando terminar de tomar meu café"

"Tem certeza?" ele parecia incerto se deveria deixá-la lá.

"Eu realmente quero esse café" ela afirmou sabendo que ele cederia.

Harry deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Ginny e saiu atrás do guincho que já estava com o carro.

A garçonete trouxe os dois cafés e os brownies. Ginny pegou um dos bolinhos e mordeu sem separar as nozes. Harry era contra separar comida. Dizia que era errado ensinar as crianças que poderia jogar fora aquilo que não queria comer. Isso fez com que ela acabasse se acostumando com a música desafinada de certos ingredientes. Infelizmente, acostumar e gostar eram coisas bem diferentes.

"Achei que a música das nozes te dava dor de cabeça" ela ouviu uma voz arrastada ao seu lado. Seu coração falhou uma batida enquanto ela olhava para o dono da voz.

"Malfoy" ela o cumprimentou formalmente.

"Weasley" o tom de voz dele era parecido com o dela. Draco sentou-se na cadeira que antes estava Harry.

"Potter" ela o corrigiu e tomou um gole de seu café.

Draco torceu os lábios ao som do seu novo sobrenome.

"Onde está Astoria?"

"Aparatou para casa. Ela tem dificuldades em andar na rua. Tem problemas com germes e sujeira. Sai poucas vezes de casa e quando sai é só para acompanhar eventos importantes de Escórpio"

"Ela não parecia muito empolgada com a primeira partida de Escórpio a Hogwarts".

Draco sorriu tristemente e Ginny imaginou que não deveria ser fácil viver com alguém que tinha medo de coisas tão pequenas e incontroláveis como germes.

"O vapor que sai do trem tem milhares de partículas minúsculas e invisíveis de sujeira. Ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para estar lá"

"Você gosta dela" ela tinha consciência de que sua voz estava amargurada.

_Você esperava o que? Que ele nunca se apaixonasse por ninguém?_

Na verdade, era exatamente isso que ela esperava.

"Ela é a mãe do meu filho e sempre foi muito boa para nós dois" o rosto dele estava totalmente inexpressivo.

"É mais do que isso, Draco" ela sorriu divertida como quando eram mais novos e ela sempre acertava o que se passava com ele. Mas dessa vez ela desejava estar errada. _Você é feliz com Harry. Porque ele não pode estar feliz com Astoria?_ Porque estar feliz e se sentir completa, eram sentimentos diferentes. Ela não se sentia completa com Harry, como se sentia completa em uma breve conversa com Draco.

"Sempre acaba sendo mais do que nós esperamos" Draco sorriu com o canto da boca "Vou deixar você e o seu café nojento sozinhos" ele levantou-se e deu três passos antes de se voltar para ela "Porque você não deixa a menina mal-educada tomar conta de você, só por hoje?"

Ginny não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Levantou as sobrancelhas e ficou com a expressão confusa.

"Separe as nozes" ele explicou e voltou a deixá-la sozinha no café.

Essa era uma grande característica do relacionamento dos dois: era sempre ele quem partia.

_**Fim**_

**N/A: **Acho que deve existir uma lei que impede que vocês me matem, ok?

Desculpe-me por separar os dois. Mas eu já tinha dito no começo da fic que isso seria como se estivesse acontecendo no livro RdM. Vocês não queriam que eu mudasse o final do livro, né? É eu sei que vocês queriam, mas eu não podia.

Se ajuda, eu já estou fazendo uma continuação. E para deixar todo mundo com menos raiva de mim eu vou dizer que **eles ficam juntos no final da continuação.**

O epílogo, na verdade era essa cena do café, mas eu resolvi deixá-la no capítulo doze mesmo, estava tão curtinha, né?

Então é isso. "Onde O Mundo É Nosso" acabou.

A próxima fic, já pode ser vista no meu perfil, pelo menos o trailer. O nome é "Em Um Mundo de Ninguém". Acho que vocês vão gostar. Vai ter muito mais romance, muito mais humor, muito mais drama e PRINCIPALMENTE muito mais action!

Quero agradecer a cada pequeno comentário que eu recebi.

A atenção que vocês me deram foi fantástica. E me sinto muito lisonjeada por ter escrito algo que para vocês valesse a pena dedicar uns minutinhos para comentar.

Obrigada de coração.

E, pela última vez nessa fic, eu peço que deixem mais comentários. Mas dessa vez só para ter certeza que vocês não me odeiam, ok? (se odiarem pode dizer também). E lembrem-se que eu precisei de muita coragem para fazer uma história em que eles não ficam juntos no final depois de tantos comentários do tipo: eles ficam junto, né?; Ela não vai ficar com o Harry, né?

Hauhauauhauaua

Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pelo final.

Beijos.

Até o primeiro capítulo de "Em Um Mundo de Ninguém"

*Trecho do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

_**Vestido de casamento de Ginny nesse endereço:**_

./blog/uploaded_


End file.
